sentimientos! Donde?
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: NaruSasu Sasuke es un Doncel que hace que su familia lo pierda todo por una infidelidad en su matrimonio con Naruto como lo arreglará las cosas? seguirá siendo igual con la vida que llevaba de libertinaje o no? mal resumen
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de su respectivo creador

Aquí os traigo otra historia de NaruSasu, espero que os guste

Quisiera aclarar que no odio a Sasuke, es mi segundo personaje favorito y mi primero es mi adorado Irachi

También quiero decir que me gusta hacer sufrir a Sasuke por que Sasuke es el personaje que mas sufre del Manga o Anime lo que pasa que no lo demuestra y solo se ve su frialdad e indiferencia, en esta Historia sufrirá Sasuke por sus acciones pero también Naruto aunque yo no lo muestre, pero si Naruto le hace sufrir a Sasuke es por acciones que tiene Sasuke o por sus palabras

Os dejo con el primer capítulo que es algo largo y espero que os guste

Capítulo 1

Era un día normal y corriente para todas las personas pero no lo era para un rubio de ojos azules de diecisiete años, caminaba lentamente por las calles y la cabeza gacha por la tristeza que llevaba y con esa actitud estaba desde hace dos semanas, sus pocos amigos que tenía estaban preocupados por el estado de ánimos del rubio e intentaban animarle, intentaban convencerle a salir de fiesta o simplemente tomar algo después de clase, muchas veces el rubio se negaba y se iba a su casa y otras accedía a ir con sus amigos para intentar olvidarse que le rompieron el corazón de la forma mas humillante delante de toda la escuela, que por ser como ellos decían el becado de la escuela

El rubio llegó a esa escuela, era grande y se notaba que en ese lugar iban los hijos de las personas mas prestigiosas de la ciudad de Konoha, sonrió irónico pensando que hacía cuatro meses cuando comenzó las clases y él ser el alumno nuevo le iba a pasar tal cosa, suspiró fuertemente y se adentró al recinto, habían pocos alumnos y estos miraban con burla y asta con asco al rubio

-Naruto-el rubio se giró al escuchar detrás de él una voz suave de chica

-hola Hinata

-acabaste el trabajo de historia del profesor Iruka?

-si-dijo Naruto sonriendo e Hinata notó que era forzada esa sonrisa

-debes de olvidar lo que pasó, hay muchos Donceles y chicas que le gustaría estar contigo-dijo la chica con un sonrojo

-no me interesa tener nada con nadie-dijo Naruto serio

-Naruto-la chica como el rubio vieron como un castaño corría hacia ellos y paró cuando estuvo al lado-has hecho el trabajo?

-si-dijo Naruto-y tú Kiba?

-claro-dijo sonriendo el castaño para luego ponerse serio-he estado pensando en tu situación-Naruto como Hinata alzaron la ceja-y he pensado que debes vengarte

-Kiba eso no está bien-dijo Hinata

-lo se-dijo Kiba-pero esa zorra jugó de mal modo con nuestro amigo Uzumaki y tenemos que darle una lección-Naruto sopló-lo que tienes que hacer es burlarte de él, dejarlo en evidencia y que sepa todo el mundo que no es el rey del mundo

-insisto, Kiba no está bien-dijo Hinata con preocupación y miró al rubio que estaba serio

-pero Hinata no te das cuenta que esa zorra cuando ve a Naruto siempre se ríe de él junto con sus amigos los populares? Deberías de hacer que todos supieran lo zorra que es-Hinata negó con la cabeza por lo dicho por Kiba-aunque eso lo sabe la mayoría de los varones, no tiene escrúpulos de que lo manoseen delante de todo el mundo y desde hace dos semanas lo hace asta con mas descaro

-es como si quisiera que lo veas, Naruto-dijo Hinata con el dedo en la barbilla como si estuviera recordando esos momentos incómodos para ella pero sobre todo para su amigo rubio

-Hinata-dijo serio Naruto-apostó con sus amigos que me tendría a sus píes, que me enamoraría y que después me humillaría delante de todos-el castaño e Hinata solo lo miraron con tristeza por que esa apuesta la cumplió-sabes Kiba-sonrió con malicia el rubio-se acabó el Naruto deprimido, le voy hacer lo mismo que me hizo-Kiba sonrió

-y te voy ayudar-dijo Kiba

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La primera clase estaba por terminar y el profesor Iruka sonreía por que todos los alumnos le habían entregado los trabajos, la campana sonó y los alumnos después de que se fuera el profesor recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la clase para dirigirse a la siguiente clase

Naruto se levantó y salió del aula sin mirar a nadie en particular sacando su teléfono del pantalón

-ey, pobretón de donde sacaste ese teléfono tan moderno-Naruto sabía que era uno de los populares y no le hizo caso-seguro que lo robaste-el rubio paró al escuchar eso aunque le daba la espalda- aunque es normal alguien tan pobre como tú debe de robar un teléfono de última generación-el rubio encaró a la persona y vio al grupo de populares que constaba de Suigetsu que era el que había hablado, Juugo un pelirrojo bastante musculoso y alto pero le miraba neutral, Karin una chica peliroja que estaba a una distancia de ellos como no queriéndose meter en esa conversación, Neji Huyuga primo de Hinata un varón castaño de ojos perla y por último Sasuke Uchiha un Doncel azabache de ojos negros que este sonreía con burla

-vuélvelo a repetir-dijo Naruto acercándose al peli celeste

-que eres un ladrón-dijo divertido Suigetsu pero este no lo vio venir el puñetazo en la cara que todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Suigetsu se puso la mano en el lugar golpeado y Naruto lo agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta del uniforme escolar-te lo voy advertir como a los demás, uno de vosotros vuelve a decirme algo que no sea de mi agrado, y me olvido donde estoy, quienes sois y sobre todo que sea Doncel-empujó a Suigetsu con fuerza que este chocó contra la pared y Naruto miró con desprecio a Sasuke-das asco-el azabache lo miró con seriedad

-te voy acusar por haberme golpeado y te expulsaran de aquí-dijo Suigetsu enfadado

-basta Suigetsu-gritó Karin seria

-por que le defiendes a este-dijo Suigetsu con desprecio-gente pobre como él no deben de estar con gente como nosotros-la pelirroja miró seria al rubio que este la miró durante unos segundos

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto tranquilamente-alguien como yo no puede estar involucrada con personas de tu calaña y menos con zorras-miró de reojo a Sasuke que este cerró los puños con fuerza-que pensaría vuestros adorados padres de lo que hacéis en verdad-todos le miraron serios-tengo que hacer una llamada-enseñó con diversión su teléfono y se alejó de ellos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El sonido de que las clases habían acabado sonó por todo el recinto, todos los alumnos estaban felices de que la clases acabaran y sobre todo por que el siguiente día no habría clases, Naruto se retrasó al salir por que se puso hablar con Iruka junto con otro profesor de nombre Kakashi, ese día no había quedado con sus amigos por que su madre le dijo que no tardara en llegar a casa ya que tenían un compromiso importante, Naruto al escuchar la seriedad de su madre no tenía mas remedio que llegar pronto a casa pero tenía que hablar con Iruka sobre su trabajo que le había entregado, una vez que acabó salió corriendo del aula para luego correr por los pasillos, cuando salió fuera paró un momento para sacar su teléfono y enviar un mensaje de texto a su madre que llegaría tarde, guardó el teléfono y se iba a poner en marcha pero escuchó un sonido y miró, abrió sus ojos al ver a Sasuke con un varón de pelo negro, Naruto entre cerró los ojos con enfado viendo como ese varón tocaba cada parte del cuerpo del azabache, los dos se besaban asta que Sasuke en medio del beso abrió los ojos y vio al rubio y este inmediatamente después de hacer una mueca de repulsión se fue caminando tranquilamente, salió el rubio de la zona de la escuela y giró, se notaba en sus facciones lo enfadado que estaba y ahora mas que nunca se mentalizó que iba hacer sufrir a Sasuke Uchiha, paró un momento y miró su reloj

-mama, me va a matar-susurró Naruto y comenzó a caminar, a los segundos sintió que alguien se acercaba a él y se puso a caminar a su lado, el rubio miró al lado de reojo y sopló de mala gana

-no te queda tu cara de enfadado-dijo la otra persona en forma de burla, Naruto no le contestó y no lo iba hacer, la indiferencia era algo que iba hacer con Sasuke Uchiha-deberías de estar alagado que yo hablara contigo, Dobe-dijo con enfado y lo último con burla-he estado pensando y es lo mejor para ti-Naruto rodó los ojos-y te doy el privilegio de ser mi amante, ya que mis padres me han prometido con algún tipo que es adicto al trabajo y tengo que buscarme alguna diversión mientras mi futuro esposo esté estrujándose los sesos con el trabajo-Naruto paró y miró a Sasuke y este también paró haciendo una sonrisa-puedo tener a cualquier varón que quiera pero te elegí a ti, sería un secreto entre tú y yo-Naruto le miraba incrédulo y pensando lo hipócrita que era ese Doncel

-no me dijiste tú que cuando te casaras con un varón sería el único en tu vida?

-si había amor de por medio, pero de parte mía no la hay-dijo Sasuke-que dices de mi propuesta, Naruto Uzumaki?-el rubio solo lo miraba serio asta que sonrió

-ni en tus sueños, zorra-Sasuke le dio con la palma abierta al rubio en la cara que este sonrió complacido poniendo su mano en el lugar golpeado

-como te atreves a insultarme-dijo con odio Sasuke

-pero si es lo que eres-dijo Naruto-o es que tu familia no sabe lo que haces en la escuela, perdona, también en tu casa por que si no lo recuerdas te follé unas cuantas veces en tu casa y gemías como un autentica zorra aunque si me vas ha decir que fingías es tu problema por que yo si lo hacía-sonrió-he tenido a muchos mejores que tú-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y asta con tristeza pero eso fue durante menos de un segundo y Naruto no lo notó-debería de advertirle a tu familia lo que de verdad eres

-crees que te van a creer a ti?-dijo con burla Sasuke-a una persona que no tiene donde caerse muerto, mi familia lo único que harían es llamar a la policía para que te encerraran, todos como tú sois iguales, sois personas que no valen nada, tú y tu familia no deberíais de existir-ahora fue el turno de Naruto de golpear a Sasuke en la cara con un puñetazo y este se puso la mano en el lugar golpeado por que nunca se imaginó que alguien le golpeara por su apellido, por ser Doncel y menos que le golpeara Naruto, por el dolor que sentía en el lugar golpeado Sasuke sollozó y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran

-te voy a destruir y voy hacer que seas el ser mas miserable de la faz de la tierra-dijo con odio Naruto y en la voz como sus ojos azules se notaba que lo decía en serio y sin mas el rubio comenzó a caminar como si no hubiese pasado nada, Sasuke se quedó en el lugar tapándose la boca con la mano para no saliera ningún sonido ya que estaba llorando

-conseguí lo que me propuse, que me odiaras-susurró Sasuke-aunque eso sea lo que mas me duela, mis padres nunca te hubieran aceptado

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa estaba enfadado y también arrepentido de haber golpeado a Sasuke un Doncel, él no solía agredir a Donceles ni a mujeres pero lo que le había dicho Sasuke le dolía y no pudo controlarse, al entrar a su casa su madre como padre le estaba esperando, no le dejaron ni cambiarse y le sentaron en la sala

-mama, siento llegar tarde-dijo Naruto

-no pasa nada-dijo Kushina

-que pasa?-dijo Naruto mirando a sus padres, Minato su padre estaba serio y su madre Kushina nerviosa

-ayer llegamos aún acuerdo por eso no te podíamos decir antes-dijo Minato

-y yo estoy feliz-dijo Kushina

-de que estáis hablando-dijo Naruto sin entender

-queremos unir la empresa con la de los Uchiha-dijo Kushina sonriendo

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-Fugaku y yo ayer estuvimos reunidos todo el día y hemos llegado a una conclusión para unir la empresa-dijo Minato

-y Mikoto y yo estamos felices de que seremos familia-dijo Kushina

-que-seguía sorprendido Naruto

-Naruto te vas a casar con el hijo menor de Fugaku-dijo Minato serio y Naruto no dijo nada

-su hijo menor es Doncel y su madre Mikoto que es mi amiga de hace muchos años me ha dicho que es un chico muy educado y que aún no ha estado con nadie y eso es raro por los tiempos en los que estamos, ahora no encontrarías a ningún Doncel como chica virgen y su hijo lo es-dijo emocionada Kushina

-yo se Naruto que es precipitado pero es lo mejor para las dos empresas-dijo Minato

-esperar un momento, habéis dicho Uchiha y como se llama-dijo Naruto y sus padres se miraron para luego mirar a su hijo-como se llama la persona con la que me tengo que casar

-el hijo menor de Mikoto se llama Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kushina y Naruto se puso serio como si estuviera pensando

-esta noche iremos a cenar a su casa para que os conozcáis mejor-dijo Minato

-habéis puesto alguna condición-dijo Naruto serio mirando a su padre

-si-dijo Minato extrañado por la seriedad de su hijo-debéis de estar casados como mínimo tres años, pero lo mejor es que lo estéis siempre, un divorcio no es bueno para la empresa

-solo esa condición-dijo Naruto

-en esos tres años deberéis de tener un hijo para que en un futuro si hay divorcio no haya problemas

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-acepto el matrimonio y cuando queréis que nos casemos?

-antes de que empecéis la universidad, en unos cuantos meses -dijo Kushina

-de acuerdo-dijo el rubio menor-pero yo pondré otras condiciones-sonrió Naruto

-que condiciones-dijo Kushina

-esta noche como vamos a cenar con la familia Uchiha nos reuniremos, Fugaku Uchiha, tu papa y yo y si no las aceptáis no me caso-dijo serio

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche llegó y Naruto con sus padres llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, fueron recibidos por Mikoto y Fugaku y cuando entraron a la gran sala estaba el hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha y también estaba Sasuke Uchiha

-tengo ganas de conocer a mi futuro yerno-dijo Kushina después de presentarse con Itachi y de hablar todos de algunas trivialidades

-claro que si-dijo Mikoto-mi hijito está nervioso, es aún niño muy inocente-Naruto al escuchar eso rodó los ojos

-Sasuke-dijo serio Fugaku llamando a su hijo menor que este se acercó y cuando vio a Naruto se sorprendió

-Sasuke, ella es Kushina, él es Minato y él es tu futuro esposo Naruto Namikaze-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-eres hermoso, Sasuke-dijo Kushina y Sasuke seguía mirando sorprendido a Naruto y este le miraba con seriedad que nadie se percató de esto solo Itachi-hacéis una linda pareja

-ya estoy viendo mis futuros nietos corriendo por aquí-dijo Mikoto ilusionada y Kushina afirmaba con la cabeza del mismo modo

-espero que sea de tu agrada mi hijo-dijo Fugaku y Naruto lo miró alzando una ceja-no me mal interpretes Naruto, pero si os agradáis la convivencia y todo lo demás se hace mas amena

-tenemos que empezar a preparar la boda-dijo Kushina y Naruto entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sasuke con una media sonrisa que este no dejaba de mirar a Naruto sorprendido

-papa-dijo Naruto-quisiera hablar contigo y con el señor Fugaku a solas, necesito deciros algo pero sobre todo al señor Fugaku-el rubio vio como Sasuke palideció y Fugaku miró a Minato serio ya que no entendía

-de acuerdo-dijo serio Fugaku

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto, Minato y Fugaku estaban en la oficina que tenía en su mansión este último

-Naruto dinos que es lo que quieres decirnos-dijo Minato serio

-como este matrimonio es un negocio quiero hacerlo mas interesante-dijo Naruto

-Naruto esto no es un juego-dijo Minato con el ceño fruncido

-quien a dicho que estoy jugando?-dijo Naruto y los dos adultos lo miraron con seriedad para escucharlo-en esos tres años de casados como queréis que tengamos un hijo lo tendremos, por mi no hay problema pero lo que no voy a consentir será la infidelidad-dijo serio

-que estás insinuando-dijo Fugaku enfadado-yo confío en mi hijo Sasuke y se que no ha estado con ningún varón y no te será infiel

-me gusta que confíe en su hijo señor-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa que a Fugaku no le gustaba-lo que quiero decir es que si una vez estamos casados uno de los dos es infiel lo perderá todo, no solo él si no su familia

-Naruto que estás diciendo-dijo Minato

-lo que estoy tratando de decir es que si Sasuke me es infiel y yo tengo pruebas de eso la empresa de los Uchiha pasará a manos de los Namikaze junto con la custodia del hijo o hijos

-Minato estás escuchando a tu hijo, está diciendo que mi hijo es un-cerró sus manos en puño Fugaku mirando con odio a Naruto

-también iba para mi-dijo Naruto serio mirando a Fugaku-si yo le soy infiel a Sasuke y él tiene pruebas de eso la empresa Namikaze será para los Uchiha junto con los hijos en común

-no puedo aceptar tal cosa-dijo Fugaku

-hace un momento ha dicho que confía en su hijo o es que quiere hacernos ver que su hijo es otra cosa de la que no quiere hacer creer?

-mi hijo es muy decente-gritó Fugaku-y pongo la mano en el fuego y no me quemo por mis hijos

-entonces aceptas el trato?-dijo con una media sonrisa Naruto-por que si esa condición no está no me caso

-lo acepto-dijo Fugaku serio

-cuando quiera firmamos el papel para certificar eso por si pasa algo a si ninguna de las dos familias tenga que reclamar nada-dijo Naruto-y debe de firmar Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo Fugaku

-coméntale sobre esto-dijo Naruto

-no hace falta-dijo Fugaku-a si te demostraré que mi hijo y mi forma de criarle a sido de lo mas decente

-como quiera-dijo Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llegó otro día de escuela, y Naruto como Sasuke se perdieron las primeras clases por que fueron a firmar unos documentos que Sasuke no lo leyó, cuando llegaron a la escuela Naruto se fue con sus amigos y los dos no se encontraron asta que no terminaron todas las clases

-Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke con los brazos cruzados en su pecho e impidiendo que Naruto siguiera su marcha asta su casa ya que había terminado las clases-por que no me dijiste

-el que-dijo Naruto-que era rico, millonario, vosotros fuiste los que dijeron que era becado

-y tú no lo negaste-dijo Sasuke-y sobre tu apellido

-Uzumaki solo lo utilizo aquí, es el apellido de mi madre-dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar y pasó por el lado del azabache que este le agarró del brazo para detenerlo-no me toques-dijo soltándose del agarre-me das asco-y sin mas Naruto se fue dejando a Sasuke atrás mirando al suelo

Los meses pasaban y la relación de Naruto y Sasuke era nula, si se hablaban de vez en cuando era por que no tenían mas remedio y para hacer el paripe delante de sus padres, Sasuke intentaba tener un acercamiento con el rubio pero este no le quería tener cerca y hubo mas de una ocasión que le decía que le daba asco y es cuando se resignó y comenzó otra vez a estar con varones, eso Naruto lo veía aunque sonriera se enfadaba pero sobro todo cuando venía uno de pelo blanco largo que parecía uno o dos años mayor que Sasuke, Naruto pudo saber que se llamaba Kimamaru y que era un familiar de Juugo uno de los amigos del Uchiha

Fin de curso llegó y se graduaron, los alumnos hicieron una fiesta de graduación y Naruto pudo ver con sus propios ojos como Sasuke y Kimamaru tenían relaciones sexuales

El día de la boda de Naruto y Sasuke llegó, las familias de ambos estaban felices y asta el mismo Sasuke lo estaba aunque no lo demostraba, Naruto en cambia estaba de lo mas normal, la fiesta que dieron fue divertida para todos los invitados y en un momento de la fiesta Fugaku cogió por banda a su hijo

-que pasa, padre?-dijo Sasuke

-solo quería decirte que confío en ti-Sasuke sonrió-pero no quiero que estropees nada, la empresa, nuestro estatus todo depende de ti

-padre no te entiendo

-no vallas a estropear nada, solo debes de estar con tu esposo-Sasuke no entendía nada

-claro padre, solo voy a estar con él-dijo Sasuke-y por favor no me des la charla sobre sexo que mama ya me la ha dado-Fugaku lo miró serio

-confío en ti-dijo Fugaku

-no te voy a fallar-dijo Sasuke

La fiesta pasó y los recién casados se fueron al aeropuerto para ir de viajes de novios, al lugar donde fueron era Paris pero no fue como Sasuke se lo esperaba ya que Naruto ni lo tocó, a veces los dos salían juntos pero no hablaban mucho entre ellos y optaron en ir solos a recorrer la ciudad, estuvieron quince días alegando que debían prepararse para la Universidad

Cuando llegaron a Konoha tenían su casa ya preparada regalo de los padres de ambos, pero el problema era si dormirían juntos, Sasuke pensaba que si, ya que los dos dormían juntos en el hotel, pero que equivocado estaba Naruto se quedó en otra habitación y si alguna vez iban los padres u otro familiar a la casa dormían juntos

Un día los dos estaban sentados en la sala asta que Naruto se acercó al azabache que estaba leyendo un libro

-he estado pensando que cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor-dijo Naruto y Sasuke cerró el libro para mirar a su esposo

-el que-dijo Sasuke

-el contrato matrimonial dice que tenemos que tener un hijo antes de tres años y creo que lo mejor que cuanto antes lo tengamos una cosa nos quitaremos de encima

-estas hablando de un hijo y aún queda tiempo

-y cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor, podemos ir aún hospital para que te inseminen-Sasuke abrió los ojos y se levantó con el ceño fruncido

-yo no quiero que me inseminen-dijo Sasuke enfadado-yo quiero que sea natural-se sonrojó al decir eso

-crees que me agrada tener algo íntimo contigo

-pues a mi tampoco me agrada tener algo íntimo contigo-dijo Sasuke con los ojos aguados

-no vallas de mártil que no te queda

-vete a la mierda-gritó Sasuke y Naruto cerró los ojos

-no vamos a llegar a nada-susurró Naruto-si quieres que sea natural lo será

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-cuando antes tengamos al bebé mejor, solo tienes que venir a mi habitación-y Sasuke subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, Naruto lo miró de reojo para luego suspirar

De esa charla pasó cuatro días y los dos decidieron que ya era el momento adecuado para intentar que Sasuke quede embarazado, los dos cenaron sin decir nada y se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva habitación, Sasuke cuando estuvo en su habitación se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero y se miró, suspiró fuertemente por los nervios y comenzó a desvestirse, se miró en el espejo desnudo e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, cogió una bata y se la puso para luego tumbarse en la cama y mirar el techo, cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse asta que pasó varios minutos y escuchó como la puerta se abría y cerraba, se sentó Sasuke en la cama con la espalda en la pared y vio a Naruto delante de él con una bata, estaba serio pero se le veía incómodo

-cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor-dijo Naruto mirando serio a Sasuke-espero que te hayas preparado

-yo pensé-susurró Sasuke sonrojado-que tú …

-no te creas que yo lo haré-cortó Naruto y Sasuke agachó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior

-puedo soportar cualquier cosa-dijo Sasuke y se acomodó en la cama quitándose la bata-como has dicho cuanto antes empieces antes acabaras-Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos y se quitó la bata quedando desnudo, Sasuke vio como el miembro del rubio estaba duro y suspiró girando la cara para cerrar los ojos fuertemente, supo que el rubio se había preparado para solo penetrarlo y dejarle embarazado, abrió sus piernas sintiendo como el rubio se posicionaba entre ellas y comenzaba adentrarse dentro de él, el azabache mordió fuertemente su labio inferior por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, tan diferente de las veces que había estado con el rubio ya que este le preparaba y era cuidadoso, unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla por el dolor y tristeza ya que era tan diferente todo a como lo había pensado, creía que un matrimonio arreglado era diferente a cuando dos personas que se aman se casan pero a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales sería igual que cuando estás con la persona que eliges estás pero no era a si, todo era frío, sin contacto, sin una caricia y sobre todo sin besos, le dolía eso, por que la persona con la que estaba en estos momentos que era su esposo y que le dijo en el pasado que le amaba ya no sentía lo mismo, comenzó Sasuke a respirar con dificultad por los movimientos que hacía pero sin abrir sus ojos negros, seguía pensando que su vida matrimonial sería un infierno solo por que su esposo no le daría la atención que él quería y no sabía si eso iba a soportar lo que durase su matrimonio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó cuatro meses de esa noche, la Universidad empezó y los dos intentaban que Sasuke quedase embarazado asta que al cuarto mes Sasuke le dio la noticia a Naruto que estaba embarazado de un mes, rápidamente le dijeron a los familiares y Sasuke notó como Naruto desde el momento que le dijo la noticia que estaba mas por él y eso al azabache le agradaba y creyó que las cosas cambiarían por el bien de él y del futuro hijo de ambos

Los mese pasaban rápidamente y cuando el vientre de Sasuke creció lo suficiente dejó la Universidad y se alegró por que pudo hacer los exámenes finales de ese año y cuando comenzara el nuevo año tendría la ayuda de su madre como de su suegra para cuidar al niño y a si poder seguir sus estudios sin problema

Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala en el sofá acariciando su vientre abultado, estaba feliz por ser padre y tenía muchas ganas de que naciera el bebé, supieron en una de las visitas al médico que iba a ser niño, pero asta que no naciera no sabría si iba a ser varón o Doncel, Sasuke muchas veces cogía un libro de cuentos y lo leía en voz alta para que el bebé escuchara y a si reconociera su voz, Naruto en cambio muchas veces se ponía hablar también con el bebé, a Sasuke eso le conmovía pero muy dentro de él sabía que Naruto solo lo hacía por el bebé no por él y que esa burbuja en la que estaba se rompería cuando naciera el bebé ya que seguían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas

El día que nació el bebé llegó y Naruto estuvo en todo momento a su lado, no se separó de Sasuke en ningún momento, y el médico que le atendió les dijeron que bebé era Doncel pero a ninguno de los dos les importó por que el niño que le pusieron de nombre Sora Namikaze Uchiha nació sano y eso era lo mas importante para los dos jóvenes padres

El tiempo pasaba y la vida de los dos jóvenes padres se volvió complicada ya que tenían un bebé al que cuidar, tenían la ayuda de los padres de ambos que le ayudaban para que fuesen a la Universidad y Naruto a la empresa después de la Universidad, el rubio estaba poco en casa , salía temprano y llegaba tarde a su casa, pero el rubio sabía que eso para el futuro era bueno para a si llevar bien la empresa, Sasuke en cambio después de salir de la Universidad se iba a casa para cuidar a su hijo Sora, cada día que pasaba se sentía solo ya que no tenía vida y no tenía un rato para descansar o divertirse, sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke contrato a una chica para que le ayudara por las tardes a cuidar a su hijo y que la mayoría de veces Sasuke dejaba a cargo a la chica y él salía para divertirse sin que Naruto lo supiera ya que este llegaba a altas horas de la noche, Sasuke sin darse cuenta dejó su responsabilidad de padre de lado para disfrutar de la vida ya que era joven y como su esposo no le miraba como él quería decidió divertirse por las noches sin llegar a ser infiel a su esposo, solo salía a la discoteca o algún lugar a tomar algo o a bailar, asta que una noche se encontró en una discoteca aún viejo amigo, Kimamaru, los dos salían todas las noches, a bailar y hablar, Sasuke le contó sus penas con su esposo y que este no sabía que salía por las noches, a si estuvo Sasuke asta que su hijo Sora tuvo un año y medio, una de sus noches con Kimamaru, Sasuke y su amigo se besaron y solo lo dejaron ahí, asta que otra noche los dos se fueron aún hotel y tuvieron sexo y a si estuvieron por dos meses mas y asta se besaban en público en la discoteca sin importarles las miradas curiosas

Un día después de que acabaran las clases de la Universidad Sasuke llegó a la casa, subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa ya que había quedado con Kimamaru y al bajar para irse pudo ver en la sala a Naruto algo raro y eso extrañó al azabache, Naruto solo se le acercó al azabache serio y le hizo una sonrisa que Sasuke no supo descifrar

-vamos a la oficina-dijo Naruto serio

-he quedado-dijo serio Sasuke

-te importa lo que te voy a decir-dijo sin sentimientos Naruto y lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio-sabía que no me iba a equivocar-Sasuke alzó una ceja-vamos, después podrás hacer lo que quieras por que serás libre de todo-Sasuke ante esas palabras tuvo un mal presentimiento y siguió a Naruto asta el pequeño despacho de la casa, el azabache cerró la puerta

-que pasa?-dijo con algo de preocupación Sasuke

-le he dado esto a tus padres-dijo Naruto poniendo en la mesa unas fotos-son copias-Sasuke miró dudando las fotos por en cima y cuando vio que se trataba de él y de Kimamaru las cogió para verlas, que era en total siete fotos, en diferente sitios y día, Sasuke al verlas le comenzó a temblar las manos y miró a Naruto asustado-le comenté a tu padre que te hablara del trato que hice con él la noche que supiste que era yo tu prometido-Sasuke recordó esa noche que Naruto, el padre del rubio y su padre hablaron en la oficina-tú padre confió en ti y no te dijo nada sobre el trato, que equivocado estaba sobre ti-Naruto hablaba serio y con frialdad-además recuerdo perfectamente que tú me ofreciste a mi ser tu amante sin importarte nada de tu futuro esposo

-de que trato hablasteis?-dijo con temor Sasuke

-recuerdas lo que firmaste unos meses antes de casarnos?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-yo sabía lo que firmaba y tú?

-algo del matrimonio-dijo inseguro Sasuke

-debes leer todo lo que firmas-dijo Naruto haciendo una media sonrisa-quería ponerte a prueba y sinceramente quería equivocarme pero eres tan como eres que has hecho que toda tu familia pierda todo por revolcarte con alguien

-de que hablas-dijo Sasuke

-accedí a casarme contigo con una condición que se pusiera en el contrato matrimonial-dijo Naruto apoyándose en la mesa y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho-si uno de los dos es infiel y con pruebas lo pierde todo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a respirar con dificultad-gracias a ti la parte de la empresa Uchiha pertenece a los Namikaze, tu familia lo a perdido todo, su empresa que levantaron tus antepasado la perdieron gracias a ti-le resbaló las fotos de sus manos cayendo al suelo y puso una mano en su boca y sus ojos se aguaron-ahora tus padres estarán viendo esas fotos-sonrió Naruto-que poco te conocían tus padres como hermano, en estos momentos estoy recordando como tu padre decía que tú eras un Doncel decente y que llegabas al matrimonio virgen

-no … puede ser-susurró Sasuke-yo … puedo alegar que también me eres infiel, por eso vienes tan tarde a casa

-muéstrame eso-dijo Naruto serio-pero te diré que en ningún momento te he sido infiel

-si … yo he hecho esto es por que tú …

-yo que-dijo Naruto cortando a Sasuke y este agachó la cabeza

-no puedes hacer eso a mi familia, ellos no tienen nada que ver

-tu padre accedió pero eso no era todo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró-la custodia de Sora es mía, tú no tienes ningún derecho a él

-no-dijo Sasuke desesperado-él es mi hijo no me lo puedes quitar

-yo no te lo quito, tú lo perdiste-dijo Naruto viendo las lágrimas del azabache-ahora recoge tus cosas y te largas, dentro de unos días te llegará los papeles del divorcio

-no puedes hacerme esto-dijo Sasuke agarrando con fuerza los brazos del rubio-yo quiero a mi hijo-Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo con un movimiento que el azabache le soltara

-que quieres a Sora-dijo Naruto-si te largabas por la tarde y lo dejabas con la niñera y luego por las noches salías con tu amante

-te prometo que no lo haré mas pero no quiero dejar de ver a mi hijo-Naruto por una fracción de segundo abrió los ojos no por la actitud desesperada del azabache si no por las palabras

-duele, verdad?-dijo Naruto enfadado, Sasuke no le miró solo miraba un punto del suelo-ahora sabes lo que sentí cuando me humillaste-el azabache le miró

-por eso me estás haciendo esto

-vete con tu amante para que te consuele-dijo Naruto-o te tengo que recordar que antes de casarnos te acostaste con tu amante Kimamaru que casualmente es el mismo que ahora

-tú me dijiste que me ibas a destruir y que iba a ser el ser mas miserable, conseguiste tu propósito, pero voy a luchar por mi hijo-Naruto lo miraba con frialdad

-antes de eso piensa si Sora estaría bien contigo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le iba a contestar pero el rubio se adelantó-Sora es Doncel, quieres que él sea como tú?-el azabache le miró con los ojos abiertos-quieres que él sea una persona que no le importa los sentimientos de los demás? Y lo mas importante quieres que tu hijo Doncel sea una zorra al igual que tú o me vas a negar que tú has estado con cuanto varón se te ponía en frente, eso quieres que sea tu hijo, un Doncel fácil, por que es lo único que le puedes enseñar tú, a saber a que edad empezaste a zorrear

-mi … primera vez fue contigo-susurró Sasuke-te dije que tú eras el primero-agachó la cabeza aceptando que Naruto tenía razón que él no sería un buen ejemplo para su hijo-nunca tuve el cariño de mi padre y ese cariño lo buscaba en otras personas por eso actuaba de esa forma

-pues gracias en buscar cariño tu familia esta en la calle-Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió

-ganaste, conseguiste tu propósito, espero que no nos volvamos a ver-y el azabache salió del despacho y Naruto al estar solo cerró fuertemente los puños para luego tirar todo con rabia de la mesa, dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño y puso su cara en la mesa y sin poder evitar unas lágrimas salieron

-por que no puedes pedirme perdón? por que no me lo has pedido? no te das cuenta que solo quiero eso?

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sasuke salió de la ducha y después de ponerse ropa cómoda se tumbó en su cama, por un instante miró su cuarto era pequeño, para ir al baño tenía que salir de su habitación pero eso era lo de menos, su gran problema era su compañero de piso que en cierto forma el apartamento era de él y que hacía dos años había vuelto a su apartamento de soltero por que se había separado de su esposa, Sasuke se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo y la cara al lado y sonrió

-quien iba a decir que acabaría viviendo en apartamento de Suigetsu-susurró Sasuke y en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta fuertemente

-Sasuke el desayuno está en la mesa-dijo feliz Suigetsu y Sasuke solo suspiró-que te pasa? No me digas que estás en tus días- el peli azul comenzó a reír pero cayó al chocar en su cara la almohada

-cállate. Idiota, los Donceles no tenemos la menstruación-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-Karin la tenía-dijo serio Suigetsu lanzando la almohada a la cama-ah claro Karin es mujer y yo que creía que era hombre-Sasuke rodó los ojos

-no hables a si de tu esposa

-ex esposa-corrigió Suigetsu-lo único bueno que me ha dado es a mi hija-Sasuke pasó por su lado y fue hacia la cocina para sentarse para desayunar, Suigetsu le siguió y los dos comenzaron a desayunar-ya se lo que te hace falta-Sasuke sopló ya que quería estar tranquilo-te falta una buena sesión de sexo salvaje

-no digas estupideces-dijo Sasuke-yo no necesito eso-cogió una tostada y la miró con tristeza-sabes que no estado con nadie desde que me separé y tampoco quiero

-pero de eso hace once años-dijo Suigetsu-oye Sasuke debes de seguir con tu vida e intentar ver a tu hijo, creo que eso te sentaría bien-Sasuke le dio una mordida a la tostada

-por culpa del sexo lo perdí todo, a mis padres, hermano, a mi esposo y a mi hijo, no quiero tener nada con nadie

-no entiendo cuando me dices que perdiste a tu esposo si no hacíais de esposos-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-no seguiré con ese tema

-mis padres también lo perdieron todo, se que vendieron la mansión-cerró los ojos con fuerza Sasuke para no llorar

-es cierto eso pero ellos salieron adelante que seguramente con esfuerzo al meterse en un nuevo negocio, y te puedo asegurar que esa cafetería va muy bien, por que no vas a verlos y hablas con ellos?

-no puedo-susurró Sasuke

-por lo menos haz el esfuerzo de acercarte a tu hijo-dijo serio Suigetsu-yo nunca dejaría a mi hija de lado aunque Karin me lo impidiera

-soy un mal ejemplo para mi hijo-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en su cabello y mirando a la mesa con tristeza

-Sasuke no eres un mal ejemplo, vale que hiciste mal de dar de lado a tu hijo para ir a divertirte con Kimamaru-hizo comillas con sus dedos Suigetsu en divertirte-pero por eso no eres un mal ejemplo

-no me vas a convencer de lo contrario y yo no quiero ver a Sora, él seguro que está bien sin mi-Suigetsu no dijo nada mas sobre ese tema solo se le quedó mirando asta que sonrió con diversión

-me vas a decir si son ciertos los rumores que hay en la empresa?

-que rumores?-dijo Sasuke mas calmado y confundido

-que tienes un lío con el jefe, te acuestas con él?-Sasuke parpadeó unas cuantas veces-el jefe está casado, tiene hijos y podría ser tu padre

-Gema no es tan mayor y no me estoy acostando con él, solo soy su asistente personal y mano derecha-dijo Sasuke serio-nunca me metería con una persona casada, además te dije que llevo años sin tener sexo

-pero sois cercanos

-normal trabajo codo con codo con él-dijo Sasuke-y espero que dejéis de expandir rumores sin sentidos

-yo no he dicho tal cosa, son los demás compañeros

-pero me preguntaste

-para desmentirlo -dijo con simpleza Suigetsu

-por que hoy no tenemos que trabajar-dijo Sasuke-estaría mejor en el trabajo

-solo quieres trabajar y trabajar, debes de tener una vida

-yo ya no tengo vida-susurró Sasuke levantándose y comenzó a ir hacia su cuarto

-por que no le dices a tu ex esposo lo que de verdad sientes por él-dijo como si nada Suigetsu y Sasuke paró

-él dejó de sentir lo que sentía por mi hace muchos años, él solo me odia y le doy asco

-tengo algo que hacer podrías ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitamos?-dijo Suigetsu cambiando de tema-recuerda comprar esas chocolatinas tan deliciosas

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en el supermercado haciendo unas compras, había comprado algo de carne y verdura, ahora estaba en el pasillo de los chocolates buscando el chocolate con fresa para Suigetsu y por si viniera la hija de este y tenerlos para ella, miraba el estante asta que ubico el chocolate y cogió unos cuantos y lo puso en el cesto asta que escuchó una voz que conocía que hablaba por teléfono y se quedó mirando hacia el estante

-que si, te compraré esos chocolates amargos y esos chocolate con fresas-la voz de esa persona parecía cansada-he tenido que venir a este supermercado por que esos chocolates que dices tú con fresas solo están aquí-Sasuke sintió como esa persona se puso a su lado y se tensó-y donde dices que estás?-hubo silencio mientras miraba los chocolates-no me mientas, Sora-dijo serio cogiendo los chocolates y Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre se tensó mas de lo que estaba y miró a la otra persona que este en ese momento lo miró abriendo los ojos sorprendido-espero que estés haciendo la tarea-hubo silencio y los dos se miraron-te dejo luego te llamo-colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y siguieron mirándose a los ojos los dos, Sasuke no aguantó mas y se fue-espera-pero el azabache al escuchar eso no paró, rápidamente se fue a la caja y cuando pagó salió del supermercado y se quedó en la puerta para comenzar a respirar con dificultad dejando la bolsa en el suelo

-no puedo creerlo-susurró Sasuke-me fue a la otra punta de Konoha para no tener que verlo y resulta que el mundo es pequeño que al cabo de los años vuelvo a ver a Naruto-se puso su mano en el corazón y miró al cielo-estaba hablando con Sora-sonrió-debe de estar muy grande-se mordió el labio inferior-y si le pregunto por él?

-por quien quieres preguntar, Sasuke?-el azabache miró al lado y vio al rubio que le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados

-yo … yo …

-desde cuando tartamudeas?-dijo alzando una ceja el rubio cortando al azabache

-yo … tengo que irme-dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar

-espera-gritó Naruto y se acercó al azabache impidiendo que siguiera caminando-se te olvida esto-le enseñó la bolsa, Sasuke la miró y la cogió

-gracias

-desde cuando eres tan educado conmigo?

-que quieres-dijo cortante Sasuke

-ahora si eres tú-dijo Naruto-pero no es lo que quiero yo si no lo que quieres tú-Sasuke se fijó en ese momento como iba vestido el rubio que consistía en un traje oscuro con camisa celeste y corbata azul que la tenía aflojada

-yo no quiero nada-dijo Sasuke

-deberías de ir a ver-Naruto no continuó ya que vio que el azabache no tenía interés-olvídalo-los dos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos por varios segundos-espero que te haya ido bien estos años

-me ha ido bien y soy feliz-dijo indiferente Sasuke por que solo quería alejarse de ese rubio ya que le ponía nervioso, no solo por todo lo que han pasado si no por que tenerlo cerca le hacía que su corazón le latiera con rapidez sabiendo que significaba eso, que no había olvidado a ese rubio

-me lo imaginaba-dijo frunciendo el ceño Naruto

-y a ti te ha ido bien?-dijo en un susurro Sasuke

-eso a ti no te incumbe-dijo con frialdad Naruto y Sasuke miró al lado

-tengo que irme-dijo Sasuke pasando por el lado del rubio

-que poca vergüenza tienes-dijo Naruto enfadado y Sasuke paró

-yo en ningún momento te he faltado el respeto

-como puedes estar tan campante y ni siquiera me preguntas por Sora, tengo que recordarte que es tu hijo?-Sasuke se giró para mirar al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-tú me lo quitaste-gritó enfadado Sasuke

-yo no te lo quité-gritó Naruto y las personas que pasaban por ese lugar se les quedaban mirando-nunca te prohibí verlo, solo me quedaba con la custodia y eso significaba que se quedaría vivir conmigo, yo no sería tan cruel de prohibirte que vieras a tu hijo -Naruto vio lo confundido que estaba Sasuke y como se puso la mano en la boca-tú creíste que no podías ver a Sora y que no te dejaría verlo?-Sasuke se quitó la mano de la boca y agachó la cabeza-pero igualmente aunque creyeras eso no hiciste nada por ver a tu hijo-Sasuke le miró-eres un-sonó el teléfono del rubio y este lo cogió-bueno?-hubo silencio y el rubio se puso serio e hizo una señal con la mano al azabache en señal de despedida y se fue, Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando y lentamente se fue hacia su apartamento y con paso lento llegó al apartamento, vio que no había nadie y puso las cosas de la bolsa en su sitio y se fue a su habitación para tirarse en la cama bocabajo

-he perdido once años de la vida de mi hijo por idiota-susurró Sasuke empezando a llorar-Sora debe de odiarme, no querrá ni verme

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la sala de junta, estaba nervioso y su compañero de trabajo Suigetsu solo le miraba y de vez en cuando bebía agua sin quitar la mirada del azabache

-tranquilízate, Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu-no creo que sea para tanto-el azabache le miró serio-lo único que tiene que hacer es firmar y no habrá despidos, a demás Gema dijo que todo estaba bien, que él aceptó, solo falta la firma suya

-lo que no entiendo por que Gema se tuvo que ir de vacaciones y dejarme a mi a cargo

-por que eres su asistente personal y mano derecha, confía en ti-dijo Suigetsu tranquilamente

-entiendo eso, pero si él sabe que soy yo no firmará

-todo está acordado a que tiene que firmar el contrato

-las palabras se las lleva el viento-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a Suigetsu

-sobre los rumores que tienes una aventura con Gema he dado tu versión-Sasuke suspiró-me parece que no me creyeron-sonrió tontamente y hubo un silencio entre los dos-si tuvieras sexo salvaje se te quitaría ese mal humor que te traes-el azabache no dijo nada solo rodó los ojos-antes me agradabas mas cuando estabas con unos y con otros, no solías estar tan estresado, si quieres un día de estros llevo al apartamento unos cuantos látigos cuerdas y nos divertimos teniendo sexo duro

-la verdad que eso estaría bien-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a Suigetsu-pero tú no eres de mi preferencia

-a ti te gustaría tener sexo duro con ese ru-escucharon un carraspeo y Suigetsu dejó de hablar y miró a la puerta allí estaba la secretaria y junto a ella un rubio de ojos azules con cara de seriedad ya que ellos dos solo escucharon lo último que dijo Suigetsu

-ya llegó el señor Namikaze-dijo la secretaria seria-le dejo con el asistente personal del señor Gema

-gracias-dijo Naruto mirando a Suigetsu, la secretaria se fue y Suigetsu al sentirse incómodo por la mirada del rubio decidió marcharse

-tiempo sin vernos, Naruto

-me alegré cuando Karin decidió separarse de ti-dijo Naruto con malicia-yo sabía que la serías infiel, ya que los de tu grupito todos sois iguales-Suigetsu le miró serio

-debe de dolerte que Sasuke te fuese infiel, tú hombría quedó por los suelos-dijo Suigetsu con burla y con enfado

-que se puede esperar de Sasuke, yo sabía que lo haría y solo tenía que esperar para descubrirlo delante de su familia para que supieran que criaron a una zorra-dijo maliciosamente Naruto

-no te consiento que hablas de él de eso modo-dijo Suigetsu enfadado

-y que vas hacer al respecto, golpearme?-sonrió Naruto de medio lado-hazlo y tendrás tus consecuencias-Suigetsu no dijo ni hizo nada solo se fue, Naruto miró al azabache que solo sabía que era el asistente del director general de esa empresa y recordó lo que escuchó cuando entró a esa empresa y que la secretaria le confirmó, suspiró y se sentó con ganas de irse lo mas rápido posible del lugar ya que Suigetsu le puso de mal humor y estar con una persona que le da igual ser amante de una persona que tenía familia y casada no le gustaba-cuando antes firme me iré, espero que haya cambiada algunas cosas del contrato Gema-Sasuke se tensó y lentamente se dio la vuelta y sin mirar al rubio se sentó al frente de él poniendo los papeles en cima de la mesa, Naruto al ver que era Sasuke se sorprendió un instante sabiendo el por que le recordaba a alguien cuando lo veía de espalda

-Gema me ha comentado que el contrato está cambiado-dijo Sasuke y al no escuchar nada por parte del rubio lo miró que este le miraba seriamente

-no firmaré-dijo Naruto levantándose

-que-susurró Sasuke

-no voy a firmar nada-dijo con frialdad Naruto y Sasuke se levantó

-por que-dijo enfadado Sasuke-es por que soy yo

-en parte si-dijo Naruto

-no puedes dejar lo personal

-no es nada personal-dijo Naruto-lo que pasa es que no quiero ayudar a una empresa donde su director general le es infiel a su esposa con su asistente personal

-yo no soy su amante

-los amantes suelen negarlo-dijo Naruto como si nada-pero como eres tú, es muy creíble que seas su amante, pero lo peor es que no te importe romper una familia

-yo no soy su amante, solo soy un trabajador-dijo Sasuke- y si eso fuese verdad yo no tendría la culpa, no tengo pareja sería él el que está haciendo mal

-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Naruto-pero no voy a firmar

-caerá en tu conciencia los despidos que va haber

-seguro que el tuyo no-dijo Naruto-ya que te has sabido ganar tu puesto abriéndote de piernas a tu jefe-el rubio no lo vio venir y un golpe con la mano abierta en la cara de parte de Sasuke

-no soy ninguna zorra y no me abro de piernas a nadie

-lo que tú digas-dijo Naruto

-olvida lo que tú y yo tuvimos por que yo ya lo olvidado-Naruto entre cerró los ojos con enfado-y no dejes que eso lo paguen personas que depende de un trabajo para sacar a su familia adelante-Naruto sonrió

-tienes razón, muchas personas que trabajan aquí es para sacar a su familia adelante-dijo Naruto sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número para luego ponerlo en el oído, Sasuke se extrañó-hola Gema, soy Naruto Namikaze-hubo silencio y Sasuke solo miraba expectante al rubio-todo va bien pero quiero poner otra condición para firmar, se que es precipitado pero no firmaré asta que lo cumplas y lo vea en estos momentos-Sasuke se sentó en su silla sin dejar de mirar al rubio-te lo explicaré, he conocido a tu asistente personal-Naruto rodó los ojos-si, es muy inteligente no hay duda de eso, pero a lo que te decía, tu asistente personal me ha dicho que tienes a muchos trabajadores con familia y que este trabajo los mantiene, por eso prefiero que haya un despido antes que sea una multitud, por eso he decidido que firmaré con la condición que despidas a Sasuke Uchiha-el azabache abrió los ojos mientras Naruto escuchaba-si no lo haces en estos momentos no firmo y como sabes nadie se va unir a tu empresa para ayudarla-hubo silencio y Sasuke se puso sus manos en sus cabellos-esperaré asta que tenga en mis manos su hoja de despido-Naruto miró al azabache con una sonrisa que este le miraba indignado y con enfado-entonces dentro de diez minutos la hoja de despido de Sasuke Uchiha estará en mis manos, siento haberte molestado y me gusta hacer negocios contigo Gema y ya hablaremos cuando estés aquí-colgó y se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo, Sasuke solo miraba con enfado y con unas ganas tremendas de golpear a Naruto y no pudo evitar a levantarse

-eres un maldito bastardo-dijo con ira Sasuke y se tiró hacia Naruto para comenzar a golpearlo pero el rubio le agarró su muñeca y Sasuke lo intentó con su mano libre pero fue atrapada también por su muñeca y Naruto lo estampó en la pared-como puedes odiarme tanto, por que quieres destruirme, por que no me dejas seguir con mi vida-las lágrimas le salieron de la rabia que sentía-te odio

-tú lo has dicho aquí, trabaja personas con familia y que yo sepa tú no la tienes, te desprendiste de tu hijo-gritó Naruto lo último

-yo creía que no me lo dejarías ver-gritó Sasuke y Naruto frunció el ceño y dio un golpe en la pared con su puño al lado del rostro del azabache que este cerró los ojos

-maldigo el día que puse mis ojos en ti-dijo con ira Naruto dando la espalda al azabache-y que sepas que te odio que te desprecio y que me das asco-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y se deslizó por la pared quedando agachado sin sentarse en el suelo y sus manos en su cabello azabache, en cambio Naruto se dirigió al gran ventanal y se puso a mirar pero en verdad no miraba nada y pasó cinco minutos en silencio

-yo no soy amante de Gema-susurró Sasuke sin dejar la posición de la que estaba-solo tenemos buena relación de jefe empleado-Naruto soltó aire-debes de creerme-alzó la voz y miró al rubio que le daba la espalda que aún miraba por el ventanal-ni si quiera se por que deseo que me creas, puede que sea por lo que aún siento por ti-Naruto lo miró serio y se apoyó en la pared cruzándose de brazos-nunca estaría con una persona casada-se levantó quedándose en el mismo lugar

-deja de decir estupideces-dijo Naruto y se dirigió a sentarse-nunca verás las cosas que haces mal y ni siquiera eres capaz de pedir perdón

-como si tú hicieras las cosas bien

-no soy perfecto-dijo Naruto-pero se cuando actúo mal y si tengo que pedir perdón lo hago-se echó para atrás el rubio mirando al techo-pedí perdón a tu familia por haberme quedado la empresa que tus antepasados subieron con esfuerzo y les ayudé en todo lo que pude, no tuve de haberles metido a ellos cuando lo tenía de haber pagado solo contigo, pero me dio rabia que tu padre confiara en ti tan ciegamente y creyera algo que no eras, quería demostrarles lo que de verdad eras, una persona sin escrúpulos que asta que no consigue lo que quiere no para y sin importarle dañar a terceras personas-Sasuke se sorprendió por lo dicho por el rubio sobre que él había ayudado a sus padres-cuando ellos te vieron por última vez tu padre vino a verme y me dijo algo que me sorprendió y a la vez me quedé en shock-Sasuke solo le miraba impaciente por saber que le dijo a su padre-a tu padre se le cayó la máscara de tener un hijo decente, y descubrió que su hijo Doncel era un chico fácil no por las fotos que les envié si no que ellos hablaron con personas de la escuela y supieron lo que eras-hubo silencio durante unos segundos y Sasuke decidió ir a sentarse ya que le empezaba a doler la cabeza-tu padre me dijo que me hiciera las pruebas de ADN de Sora-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó en la silla como un peso muerto-el creía que podía caber la posibilidad que no sea mi hijo

-es tu hijo-dijo Sasuke como ido nunca se esperó que su padre le dijera algo a si a Naruto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su padre la última vez que lo vio solo le hablaba con ira y le dijo cosas desagradables y le insinuó sobre Sora y Naruto pero nunca pensó que le diría tal cosa al rubio

-lo se-dijo Naruto con seguridad

-seguro que te hiciste las pruebas

-no me las hice-dijo Naruto-yo sabía que era mi hijo, lo sentía en mi interior a parte que una parte de mi no cree que seas tan rastrero

-yo nunca te engañaría sobre algo a si aunque creas que soy lo peor-dijo Sasuke y se mordió el labio inferior-como … como está Sora?-Naruto lo miró extrañado por la pregunta

-podrías saberlo si te hubiera interesado

-si tú no me lo hubieras quita …

-siempre la misma excusa-dijo Naruto cortando a Sasuke-pero si ha si te sientes mejor contigo mismo, bien por ti

-intento que tengamos una conversación en buenos términos y tú parece que no quieres, solo quiero saber como está mi hijo

-está bien, como todos los niños que tiene casi trece años-dijo Naruto-está en una edad mala que ya se fija en los varones y eso me estresa y me gustaría encerrarlo para que ningún varón se fije en él, pero eso no es lo correcto-Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa-mi madre y tu madre me ayudan mucho

-le habéis hablado de mi o a preguntado por mi?-dijo Sasuke algo tímido

-tú madre le habla de ti, mi madre no puede decir mucho no te conocía, tú padre y hermano directamente no le hablan de ti y yo pues no me ha preguntado directamente y no se el por que

-siempre he pensado en él-susurró Sasuke -y siempre he tenido miedo a que me rechace

-pues acércate a él y sabrás lo que opina de ti

-ni siquiera sabrá como soy físicamente

-eso no lo se-dijo Naruto y la puerta sonó en ese momento y la secretaria entró con unos papeles en la mano que se los puso a Sasuke y este notó como el rubio la sonrisa de la chica y se fue haciendo un guiño de ojo a Naruto que fue visto por el azabache y frunció el ceño y miró los papeles que eran los de su despido y firmó

-espero que ahora firmes-dijo Sasuke y Naruto cogió los papeles del contrato y los firmó pero antes los leyó-solo espero que estés feliz por que me echaron de mi trabajo

-lo estoy-dijo Naruto-a si no te meterás mas con la familia de Gema

-yo no estoy con él ni con nadie, desde que me separé de ti no estado con nadie-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró

-me importa poco si estás o no con alguien

-entonces por que exigiste a Gema que me despida

-lo sabes perfectamente-dijo Naruto recogiendo el contrato y se quedó una copia y se levantó-espero que nos volvamos a ver en otros términos-el rubio se acercó a la puerta

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio se quedó en la puerta-te importaría si fuese a ver a Sora?

-no tengo ningún problema-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió-deberías de ir a visitar a tu madre, ella te echa de menos-y sin mas el rubio salió del lugar y Sasuke se quedó unos segundos asta que reaccionó y cogió sus cosas y se marchó también

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estuvo todo el día por las calles de Konoha pensando en lo sucedido en la oficina, suspiró fuertemente y maldiciendo a Naruto por que ya no tenía trabajo y tenía que buscar uno, en ese momento un chico al pasar por su lado se golpearon y ni siquiera el chico le pidió disculpas, Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido y vio como pasaba por la carretera sin que este te percatase que el semáforo cambio de color y tenía que esperar a que los coches pararan, Sasuke también se dio cuenta que el chico miraba a otro chico que había cruzado, cuando el chico iba a cruzar Sasuke sin pensarlo lo agarró para que no cruzara por que en ese momento pasaba un coche

-que estás ciego o que, niño-dijo con regaño Sasuke y el niño salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Sasuke detenidamente para luego mirar al lado sonrojado

-gracias-dijo el chico

-la próxima vez no te despiste o si no tus padres tendrán que ir a visitarte al hospital-el chico frunció el ceño

-no creo que sea para tanto-dijo el chico mirando a los ojos negros de Sasuke y este se percató de los ojos azules del chico

-no lo vuelvas hacer-dijo Sasuke

-soy Sora Namikaze -dijo el chico extendiéndole su mano, Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando sorprendido y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza-le ocurre algo, señor?

-no, soy Sasuke-dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y cogió la mano del chico-te gustaría tomar una taza de chocolate conmigo?-el chico alzó una ceja-he visto que estabas muy pensativo y creo que te vendría bien pensar en otras cosas

-de acuerdo, me no tomaré chocolate, no soy un bebé para eso-dijo Sora con una media sonrisa que a Sasuke le recordó a él mismo

Los dos, Sasuke y Sora caminaron a una cafetería cercana, Sasuke miraba al mas pequeño de reojo y Sora solo miraba al frente de lo mas normal y supo Sasuke que el mas joven no sabía quien era y eso le entristeció pero no lo hizo notar, entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron uno en frente del otro, Sasuke pidió un café y Sora un zumo de piña, de mientras esperaban sus pedidos no dijeron nada, Sasuke solo miraba a Sora y este miraba por la ventana metido en sus pensamientos, al cabo de unos minutos una camarera le trajo el pedido y se fue dejándolos solos

-y cual es tu problema, Sora-dijo Sasuke y el mas joven le miró tocándose su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta baja

-crees que no soy atractivo, Sasuke?

-eres hermoso-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con sinceridad y cariño

-de verdad-?-dijo Sora

-no mentiría en algo a si-dijo Sasuke

-entonces por que el chico que me gusta no se da cuenta de mi existencia?

-es el chico al que mirabas?-Sora confirmó con la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo-solo le debes de dar tiempo

-él es un año mayor que yo y por eso va otro curso, a veces nos cruzamos y ni siquiera me mira-dijo Sora con un suspiro-recuerdo que cuando lo vi por primera vez me choqué con él, me presenté y él solo me sonrió y se fue

-no sabes su nombre?

-se llama Takeshi y es muy popular con las chicas y Donceles, pero siempre está con una chica que es una amiga suya de toda la vida pero hay rumores que son novios

-sabes lo que haría yo-dijo Sasuke-iría hacia él y hablaría con él-recordó Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto por primera vez pero nunca esperó que discutieran y se insultaran con un Dobe y un Teme y eso le enfadó tanto por que nadie lo había hecho antes que decidió vengarse de él y que todos se burlaran de él

-harías eso Sasuke?-dijo Sora-pero yo no tengo el valor

-es por que piensas que no eres hermoso?

-mis padre, mis abuelos y mi tío me dicen que soy hermoso pero ellos son familiares y ellos no cuentan

-dices tu padre y tu madre que te dice?

-no tengo madre, mi otro padre es Doncel-dijo Sora y su expresión cambió a tristeza-se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño, no le recuerdo, él no nos quería por eso desapareció-Sasuke abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior-mi padre nunca me hablado de él ni tampoco le he preguntado, una vez lo iba hacer cuando tenía cinco años pero le escuché hablar con mis abuelas de él y decidí no preguntarle sobre mi padre Doncel, creo que está enfadado con él y -miró a Sasuke a los ojos ya que miraba su vaso con zumo-se puso triste-Sasuke alzó una ceja ante lo último dicho sin creerse eso-mi abuela Mikoto me habla de mi padre Doncel ya que ella es su madre, ella le extraña y se preocupa por él, muchas veces se pregunta que es lo que estará haciendo, si está haciendo las cosas bien y si se quiere un poco, eso no lo entiendo-Sasuke miró su taza de café sabiendo a que se refiere su madre ya que la última vez que la vio le gritó con decepción diciéndole si se quería por que las personas que están con unos y con otros no se quieren-sabes, no te conozco para hablar contigo sobre lo de Takeshi, con mis abuelas no puedo hablar, con mis abuelos menos, y con mi tío menos aún es muy protector conmigo-Sasuke le miró con una pequeña sonrisa-y mi padre si se entera y es capaz de matar a Takeshi por si es capaz de hacerme algo y me quite la inocencia, si fuese por él me tendría encerrado en casa, no le agrada que ningún varón se me acerque, si supiera mi padre que el ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia por que no soy hermoso-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-eres hermoso, Sora-dijo Sasuke agarrando las manos de Sora y con el ceño fruncido

-sabes, Sasuke, me agradas-dijo sonriendo Sora

-a mi tam … también me agradas-dijo Sasuke con dificultad y con ganas de llorar pero no lo iba hacer

-me gustaría que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Sora y Sasuke soltó las manos del mas pequeño para sacar un papel y un bolígrafo y apuntar un número de teléfono y se lo dio a Sora-es mi número de teléfono, puedes llamarme cuando quieras, da igual la hora, yo estaré para escucharte-Sora miró el teléfono y se lo guardó

-te llamaré Sasuke-dijo Sora-te gustaría conocer a mi padre? Seguro que le agradas-Sasuke palideció y fue notado por Sora y sonrió sin que Sasuke se diese cuenta

-creo que en estos momentos no sería conveniente-dijo Sasuke

-tienes pareja?

-no-sonrió Sora al escuchar esa respuesta

-tienes hijos?-Sasuke se le quedó mirando por varios segundos

-tengo uno-Sora sonrió ampliamente

-y como es?

-como tú-dijo Sasuke sin pensar-quiero decir que tiene tu edad

-entiendo-dijo Sora

-Sora-dijo Sasuke sin saber como preguntar lo que iba a preguntar-Naruto tiene pareja?-Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido por que en ningún momento había dicho el nombre de su padre

-no-dijo Sora dejando de lado lo del nombre de su padre y a Sasuke por unos instantes se le iluminaron los ojos como que se entristeció-no cree en el amor-y en ese momento le sonó el teléfono a Sora y lo miró-es Yuun, es mi amiga, tiene unos años menos que yo pero me llevo muy bien con ella-Sasuke solo pudo pensar que la amiga de Sora tenía el nombre de la hija de Suigetsu-me tengo que ir, Sasuke-se acabó su zumo y se levantó-gracias por invitarme y también por escucharme

-llámame cuando quieras-Sora le sonrió

-lo haré-dijo Sora y se fue dejando solo a Sasuke que este se puso la mano en el corazón y sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora llegó a su casa y entró dejó la mochila en el sofá de la sala y en ese momento entró Naruto con unos papeles en la mano

-hoy llegaste pronto, papa-dijo Sora sentándose

-pude acabar antes de lo pensado-dijo Naruto y miró a su hijo que estaba pensativo-te ocurre algo?-dejó los papeles en la mesa y se sentó al lado de su hijo y este apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y Naruto sonrió

-no me pasa nada-susurró Sora

-sabes que puedes contarme todo-dijo Naruto

-le vi-dijo Sora haciendo un suspiro

-a quien?

-a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Sora con tristeza y Naruto suspiró-siempre quise conocerlo y me decepcioné

-por que?

-tú y yo nunca hemos hablado de él y ….

-no me importa hablar de él contigo-dijo Naruto cortando a su hijo y comenzó acariciar los cabellos azabaches-por que te decepcionó?

-no me reconoció ni siquiera diciéndole mi nombre y mi apellido-Naruto frunció el ceño-me dio su número de teléfono y no se si volver a llamarlo

-te dio su número?-dijo confuso Naruto ya que no entendía eso ya que si Sasuke no reconoció a Sora por que darle el número y solo pasó en ese momento una cosa que Sasuke fingió que no lo conocía pero entonces se preguntó por que hacerlo? Y le vino la respuesta a esa pregunta que Sasuke quería comenzar desde cero con Sora-yo no te voy a decir que le llames o no le llames, eso depende de ti-Sora entre cerró los ojos

-yo fingí que no lo conocía-dijo Sora

-y como sabes como es físicamente? Tu abuela Mikoto te ha enseñado fotos de él?

-no-dijo Sora-si se como es físicamente por una foto que tenías tú en tu cuarto guardada-Naruto no dijo nada sobre eso-yo quiero conocerlo mas pero y si cuando menos me lo espero vuelve a desaparecer y se va de nuestras vidas?

-se iría de la tuya, yo no tengo nada que ver con él-dijo Naruto serio y Sora le miró separándose de su padre

-papa conmigo no tienes que fingir ser un hombre serio, te conozco y la verdad es que no te queda eso-sonrió Sora con diversión y Naruto rodó los ojos

-tienes razón, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho ser serio, frío e indiferente-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-se que te dolió que desapareciera Sasuke-dijo Sora-pero no quieres demostrarlo

-entre él y yo pasó cosas que tú no sabes

-si no me dices no las sabré

-yo no tengo por que decírtelas, eso te lo tiene que decir Sasuke

-tú aún sientes lo mismo por él?-Naruto miró a su hijo-si os casasteis es por que sentíais algo los dos-Naruto frunció el ceño-creo que Sasuke siente algo por ti, cuando hablé con él y dijo tu nombre sus ojos se iluminaron como que a la vez se entristecieron, pero en ningún momento yo pronuncié tu nombre

-querrá empezar desde cero contigo-dijo Naruto-dale una oportunidad, que te lo mereces y él también

-gracias papa, eres el mejor padre del mundo-dijo Sora sonriendo y abrazando al rubio-le llamaré pero querré que me diga el por que desapareció de nuestras vidas

-pero quiero que sepas que yo tampoco he hecho las cosas bien con él-dijo Naruto

-se lo de su empresa y que pasó a ti-dijo Sora separándose del abrazo del rubio

-lo he visto hoy ya que trabajaba en la empresa donde iba yo a financiar unos cuantos proyectos-dijo Naruto y Sora alzó una ceja-no firmé asta que no lo despidieran

-pero por que hiciste eso-dijo indignado Sora

-por que empezó hablar que en esa empresa habían padres de familia y me dio rabia, por que él es padre y te dio de lado para seguir con su vida solo sin importarle que tenía un hijo-dijo Naruto-pero ahora después de pensarlo se que no actué bien, yo no soy nadie para hacer y deshacer las cosas a mi antojo

-lo importante es que estés arrepentido-dijo Sora pensativo y miró a su padre con una sonrisa-por que no lo contratas en tu empresa?

-que-dijo Naruto

-que lo contrates en tu empresa a si estará mas cerca de nosotros

-deja de hablar en plural

-no crees que sería bueno que tuvieras una buena relación con él? O te tengo que recordar que tenéis un hijo en común que ese hijo soy yo?-dijo Sora y se levantó Naruto solo le miraba-le voy a llamar y le voy a pedir su dirección

-para que?

-para que vallas y le ofrezcas un trabajo por que te sientes muy mal por lo que has hecho-dijo Sora marcando el número de teléfono de Sasuke y se lo puso en el oído

-espera, yo no voy hacer eso

-lo vas hacer-dijo Sora serio y en es momento Sasuke cogió la llamada-Sasuke soy Sora, si, estoy bien pero quería preguntarte si me podías dar tu dirección, déjame que coja algo para apuntar-cogió rápidamente papel y lápiz haciendo un gesto a su padre con la mano y comenzó a puntar-iré a visitarte pronto, estás en tu casa en estos momentos?-Sora sonrió-no creo que valla yo pero alguien te hará una visita-Naruto en todo momento hacia gestos con su mano negando-no te diré quien es, pero se que te alegrará, bueno te dejo, tengo que hacer la tarea de la escuela, adiós Sasuke-y sin mas colgó y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa de superioridad-papa, es momento que os sentéis habléis y que le contrates en tu empresa y comencéis a llevaros bien por mi, ahora te cambias y vas a su casa-y sin mas Sora se fue a su cuarto con una sonrisa y Naruto solo suspiró

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá con su teléfono en mano ya que la llamada de Sora le había descolocado y recordó que le dijo que alguien le haría una visita y en su mente pasó el nombre de Naruto y sin mas se levantó para irse a su habitación, abrió su armario y comenzó a mirar su ropa con desesperación, asta que pensó el por que estaba nervioso y quería verse bien para el rubio, entonces cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y se lo puso, se quedó en su habitación sentándose en su cama sin saber que hacer por lo menos quince minutos asta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta y Sasuke se levantó con nerviosismo y suspiró fuertemente y se dirigió abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con Naruto que vestía igual que él con vaqueros y camiseta blanca

-me vas a invitar a pasar-dijo Naruto

-si claro-dijo Sasuke dejando pasar al rubio y cerró la puerta-quieres tomar algo?

-no, gracias-dijo Naruto y hubo silencio entre los dos que era muy tenso y los dos tuvieron un mismo pensamiento fugaz, que parecían dos adolescente en su primera cita

-puedes sentarte

-no hace falta será rápido-dijo Naruto-he venido solo por que quería contratarte para mi empresa-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-mi asistente personal se jubiló hace un mes y no encuentro a nadie cualificado a ese puesto, y como Gema me habló muy bien de ti te quería proponer ese puesto, claro si tu aceptas-el azabache solo le miraba no entendía el porque

-Naruto hablas en serio?

-si-dijo Naruto

-es que …

-fue Sora-cortó Naruto a Sasuke-me dijo que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha y que le explicó lo que te hice, entonces me convenció para contratarte-mintió descaradamente Naruto y Sasuke pasó por alto que él en ningún momento le dijo su apellido a Sora y que no le contó lo que le hizo Naruto

-él te convenció

-si, le agradas y quiere que tengamos una buena relación y a si podría verte mas seguido, eso si tú quieres verlo-Sasuke seguía mirándolo durante unos segundos

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke-acepto estar contigo-Naruto alzó una ceja por la respuesta del azabache y este se dio cuenta de lo que dijo inconscientemente-quiero decir, acepto el trabajo si eso es estar cerca de Sora-Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos y después el lugar

-un lugar acogedor-dijo Naruto

-cuando me separé de ti no tenía a donde ir y me acordé de Suigetsu que tenía un apartamento, él dejó que me quedara aquí y al paso de los años se convirtió en mi compañero de apartamento-hubo silencio entre los dos durante varios segundos

-será mejor que me valla, mañana te veo en la empresa

-quieres quedarte-dijo Sasuke en un susurro mirando al lado

-otro día-dijo Naruto marchándose del lugar y Sasuke se sentó en el sofá

-como se me ocurre decirle que se quede si no me soporta-miró al techo-pero podría hacer que cambie de opinión

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era el siguiente día y Sasuke ya estaba vestido para ir a su nuevo trabajo, no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, de frente de lado y por atrás, en ese momento Sauigetsu entró a su cuarto y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados haciendo una sonrisa divertida

-por que te mires mas no vas a cambiar nada, Sasuke-dijo divertido Suigetsu y Sasuke entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarse al espejo-cuando te vea el rubio de pote caerá a tus pies como cuando eras un adolescente

-cállate idiota, solo quiero causar una buena impresión con mis compañeros de trabajo

-yo creo que con el jefe-Sasuke le miró enfadado

-no digas tonterías

-aunque te pusieras como Doncelito desesperado para que te cogiera Naruto no se fijaría en ti-dijo con diversión Suigetsu

-si me lo propusiera caería ante mi-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-apostamos si eres capaz de enamorarlo? No mejor, apostamos si eres capaz de seducirlo para que te folle salvajemente-Sasuke le miró con los ojos entrecerrado sabiendo que Suigetsu le estaba picando-o es que no eres capaz de llevártelo a la cama, el gran Sasuke Uchiha a perdido su encanto en conseguir al varón que quiere

-acepto-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Suigetsu-voy a refregarte en la cara que sigo consiguiendo al varón que quiero-Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente consiguiendo lo que quería, que Sasuke tuviera iniciativa de acercarse a Naruto sin miedos y para que le diga sus sentimientos-y que es lo que ganaré?

-satisfacción de que te folle la persona a la que amas-dijo Suigetsu-pero si no lo consigues serás mi criado durante un mes

-lo voy a conseguir y cuando lo consiga serás tú mi criado-dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano hacia su compañero de cuarto

-de acuerdo-dijo Suigetsu-pero queda entre tú y yo-agarró la mano de Sasuke y luego la soltó-y ahora vete y haber si puedes que ese rubio de pote te folle en su escritorio de su oficina-Sasuke sonrió

-Naruto es rubio natural-dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasó los días semanas y un mes, Sasuke en su trabajo estaba a gusto y sin complicaciones ni peleas con el rubio y eso era bueno, en ese tiempo vio a Sora muy poco cosa que a Naruto al ser su jefe le veía mas, notaba las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo, no eran miradas de envidia si no de burla por ser un empleado de la empresa que fundó en el pasado sus abuelos pero eso a Sasuke en parte le daba igual, ese día era viernes y estaba en la oficina del rubio sentado en un pequeño sofá algo alejado de la mesa del rubio, estaba mirando unos papeles, Naruto en cambio estaba apoyado en la mesa mirando otros papeles

-papa-se abrió la puerta de repente mostrando a Sora vestido de calle sin uniforme de la escuela-tengo que preguntarte una cosa importante para mi-el adolescente no se percató de Sasuke y Naruto suspiró sin mirar a su hijo seguía mirando los papeles

-que es esta vez?

-mírame-ordenó el adolescente y Naruto lo miró dejando los papeles en la mesa y se dio cuenta que estaba solo su hijo sin sus amigos

-donde dejaste a tus amigos?

-en recepción-dijo Sora y Naruto frunció el ceño

-no me gusta que vengan

-si, si

-nada de si si-dijo Naruto con regaño-sabes que tus amigas y ese amigo tuyo Doncel no paran de decir cosas cuando pasa algún varón delante de ellos

-ese punto lo hablamos otros día-dijo Sora serio

-pero no ibas al cine?

-si-dijo Sora-por eso he venido antes, para preguntarte como varón que eres como veo-Naruto alzó una ceja y Sasuke hizo una sonrisa

-como te ves? Me estás preguntando a mi, a tu padre como te ves?

-si-dijo serio Sora-pero no quiero tu opinión como padre si no como varón

-la edad te afecta

-papa-dijo Sora enfadado-solo quiero saber si me veo hermoso

-claro que te ves de esa forma-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-estoy acostumbrado que tu me digas que estoy hermoso, pero lo dices por que soy tu hijo

-no se que te pasa con eso-dijo serio Naruto-no te habrá dicho algún varón algo estúpido?

-no, pero quiero saber si tú no fueses mi padre y me vieras pensarías que soy un Doncel hermoso para que te enamorases de mi?

-primero, si no fuese tu padre no me fijaría en ti por que eres muy joven para mi

-si tuvieras mi edad?-Naruto se quedó callado no entendía a su hijo con eso de que si se veía hermoso o no, pero para él si lo era

-te ves muy bien Sora-el nombrado miró hacia donde venía la voz y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke pero luego le sonrió

-gracias Sasuke pero tú no cuentas-Sasuke frunció el ceño al no saber el por que-es que eres Doncel, quiero la opinión de un varón

-Sora si no tienes seguridad en ti las personas lo notan-dijo Sasuke y se acercó al adolescente cogiendo una hebra azabache y la puso detrás de su oreja

-seguro que tienes a muchos varones detrás de ti, te ves tan seguro, Sasuke-el azabache mayor alzó una ceja

-no te creas-dijo Sasuke-pero no todo es físico, lo importante es el interior-puso su mano en el lado del corazón de Sora y Naruto solo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero lo primero que se fijan las personas es en la apariencia

-entonces confía en ti y en tus posibilidades y cuando menos te lo esperes lograras lo que siempre has querido-dijo Sasuke y Sora sonrió-además que no entiendo como no se fija en ti, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos y con una mirada los tendrías que tener a tus píes

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido-Sora tiene doce años

-casi trece, papa-dijo Sora

-lo que sea-dijo Naruto aún con el ceño fruncido mirando a Sasuke-solo le estoy recordando que eres un niño para ir detrás de varones

-yo no lo decía por eso-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado

-no le vuelvas a decir tales cosas-dijo Naruto-cuando sea mayor con edad para independizarse ya podrá estar con el varón que elija, pero de mientras no lo voy a permitir

-papa-dijo Sora-no soy un niño-Naruto lo miró enfadado-soy lo suficiente responsable para no hacer tonterías, y tampoco voy a estar de varón en varón, no es mi estilo, yo solo estaré con el varón con quien me case-Naruto miró a su hijo entrecerrando los ojos

-te ves bien, Sora-dijo Naruto-y que no me entere que tu comportamiento extraño que tienes ahora sea para impresionar a un varón

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Sora-nos vemos luego papa, adiós Sasuke-y el adolescente se fue dejando solos al azabache y al rubio

-no quiero que le metas estupideces a mi hijo-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando al azabache-no quiero que tenga tus mañas

-yo no me refería a lo que tú estás pensando

-no quiero que sea como tú-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos-y he llegado a pensar por un segundo que le decías cosas aceptables, pero me equivoqué, solo te faltó que le dijeras que viva la vida con libertinaje y que se acostara con todo varón que se le ponga en frente

-nunca le diría eso

-pero si tu lo hacías por que no enseñarle eso a tu hijo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y le dio la espalda para salir de ese lugar

-me voy a casa-dijo Sasuke sin ánimos

-no te gusta escuchar la verdad?

-yo no soy a si, por un error que cometí me lo refregarás siempre

-no es solo ese error como dices tú, si no como eras, o has olvidado que cuando estábamos en la escuela te besuqueabas y manoseaban todos los varones?

-los que yo permitía, y no lo digas como si yo hiciera orgías

-poco te faltaba para eso-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer un sollozo-o te tengo que decir que por ser un Uchiha eras la puta de alto standing-Sasuke al no aguantar mas, salió de la oficina dando un portazo, Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello-esta vez me pasé-susurró

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke entró a su hogar dando un portazo, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama boca abajo para seguir llorando con desesperación, estuvo a si durante bastante minutos asta que pudo tranquilizarse, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro lentamente

-siempre pensará que soy un cualquiera-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-no puedo hacerle entender que ya no soy a si, ni siquiera puedo acostarme con un varón-puso sus brazos por su cabeza-como me gustaría en estos momentos un abrazo de mi madre-en ese momento sonó su teléfono y Sasuke sopló con desgano, miró la pantalla del teléfono y vio que era su hijo-Sora, te pasa algo?-se quitó las lágrimas de la cara

-_Sasuke puedo ir a tu apartamento?_

_-_claro que si, pero no estabas con tus amigos?

-_si, pero me fui-_Sasuke pudo notar la tristeza de su hijo

-donde estás que voy por ti

-_estoy cerca de donde vives, voy para el apartamento-_Sora colgó y Sasuke miró su teléfono con preocupación ya que notó tristeza en Sora, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño, se miró en espejo y vio su rostro con señales de haber llorado, se echó agua asta que el rastro de la evidencia de haber llorado no estaba, se secó la cara con una toalla y salió del baño, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Sasuke la abrió inmediatamente sabiendo quien era y vio a Sora con la cara agachada y haciendo sollozos, Sasuke sin pensarlo se puso a la altura del adolescente y lo abrazó con fuerza

-sea lo que te haya pasado se solucionará-Sora se aferró mas a ese abrazo que le brindaba protección y comenzó a llorar, Sasuke solo lo cogió en brazos y lo entró adentro de su hogar y comenzó acariciar el cabello azabache del mas joven con cariño, a si estuvo unos cinco minutos asta que Sora se calmó, Sasuke lo bajó al suelo y Sora se quitó las lágrimas de su rostro con el puño-sentémonos y dime lo que te a pasado

-estaba en el cine con mis amigos y le vi-dijo con tristeza Sora-yo no pude soportar verlo con esa chica y me fui corriendo

-no le dijiste a tus amigos que te fuiste, cierto?-Sora afirmó con la cabeza-estarán preocupados por ti

-les enviaré un mensaje-dijo Sora sacando su teléfono y comenzó a escribir, cuando acabó dejó su teléfono en la mesa

-quieres un zumo o algo?-Sora le miró con una sonrisa triste, Sasuke fue a la cocina para coger el zumo que tomarían los dos, cuando volvió a donde el adolescente le dio el vaso con zumo y se sentó a su lado dejando su vaso en la mesa-entonces esos rumores eran cierto

-no era con su amiga de la infancia, era otra, nunca la había visto-dijo triste Sora-se estaban abrazando y parecían muy cariñosos-Sora se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se humedecieron

-no vale la pena llorar por un varón-dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello azabache

-que te guste alguien es un asco-dijo Sora-duele mucho que no se de cuenta de tu existencia y cuando parece que te das cuenta te trata como si no existieras

-solo te puede decir que si te trata de esa forma es por que ese varón no es para ti-Sora frunció el ceño

-como se nota que nunca has sido rechazado ni ignorado por un varón y menos por el varón que te gusta-Sasuke miró al frente por unos segundos-si tú estuvieras en mi lugar y con la edad que tengo yo que harías?

-lo que haría yo con tu misma edad?-dijo Sasuke y miró a Sora para luego mirar al frente-yo hubiera ido por él sin importarme nada y menos lo que opinaran los demás de mi, eso es lo que hacía yo

-me estás diciendo que me lance-dijo sorprendido Sora-en otras palabras que me acerque a él y le diga mis sentimientos?-Sasuke no le contestó seguía mirando al frente como si ahí estuviera sus respuestas de lo errores que había cometido

-no-dijo Sasuke mas como contestándose a él a lo que tenía que hacer con Naruto

-entonces lo qque tengo que hacer es cuando le vea es besarle?-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Sora no sabía que pensar-tu harías eso a mi edad? Yo nunca he besado a nadie en los labios

-que dices?-Sasuke miró a Sora que este le miraba sonrojado y con timidez

-el varón es el que se tiene que acercar y dar el primer paso, eso es lo que me dicen mis abuelas y mis abuelos, yo no podría hacerlo-susurró esto último

-perdona Sora me metí en mis pensamientos

-me has dicho que me acerque a Takeshi y que yo de el primer paso para que se de cuenta de mi existencia, bueno eso lo harías tú?

-lo que quise decirte es que tú te acercaras a él para hablar y a si conoceros mejor

-eso es lo que hacías tú?

-si-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa forzada ya que eso no era del todo cierto, ya que muchas veces el se acercaba al varón y le besaba en los labios y después quedaban en un sitio mas íntimo para intimar, Sasuke frunció el ceño por lo que hacía, ya que ahora al ser mas mayor veía que esa no era la forma de acercarse aún varón y no quería que si hijo hiciera eso, que hiciera lo que hacía él

-si mi papa se enterase que actuabas como creía no querría que me acercase a ti, además yo no creo que tú fueses tan-Sora pensó la palabra adecuada ya que no quería que Sasuke se enfadase-liberal, esa es la palabra adecuada además se nota que tú solo has estado con la persona que te gusta o mejor dicho la persona de la que estás enamorado, tú no eres de ese tipo de Donceles que están con unos y con otros-sonrió Sora y Sasuke agachó la mirada cogiendo su vaso y bebiendo-me gustaría parecerme a ti, eres un Doncel atractivo seguro que por donde vas todos los varones caen a tus pies

-Sora te apetece hacer algo conmigo?-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de conversación, el mas joven le miró unos segundos sin comprender y rápidamente cambió sonriendo

-tienes videojuegos?

-juegas a eso?

-si, mi papa me ha enseñado y los dos nos divertimos mucho jugando a eso-dijo Sora y se percató de la miradaza negra que no entendía-mi papa sabe que soy Doncel pero me dice que por ser Doncel no me tengo que privar de hacer cosas divertidas como jugar a videojuegos aunque esto sea mal visto que lo hagan los Donceles y las chicas-el adolescente abrió los ojos-no sabes jugar? Nunca has jugado?

-Suigetsu tiene una videoconsola-dijo Sasuke levantándose y sacándola del cajón que tenía de bajo del televisor, una vez puesta correctamente la videoconsola se sentó al lado de Sora dándole un mando y él se quedó otro-hace muchos años cuando era un adolescente Naruto me enseñó a jugar, yo nunca lo había hecho y resultó muy divertido sobre todo cuando el perdía-Sora sonrió al escuchar la mención de su padre pero también notó la tristeza y nostalgia de Sasuke-quien iba a decir que un novio mío me iba enseñar algo a si-esto lo dijo mas para él Sasuke haciendo un suspiro de tristeza

-es … estabais enamorados?-susurró Sora para saber mas de sus padres ya que Sasuke estaba mas en sus pensamientos y eso podría responderle inconscientemente

-si-dijo sin dudarlo Sasuke-estábamos muy enamorados-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y Sora vio como los ojos negros brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar-pero todo lo estropee por que creía algo que no era-Sasuke cerró los ojos con un suspiro

-y que juegos tiene tu compañero de piso-dijo Sora cambiando de tema y alzando un poco la voz ya que veía como unas lágrimas salían de los ojos negros, Sasuke al escuchar la voz de Sora negó con la cabeza con rapidez y se quitó con su mano las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

-nunca he jugado con Suigetsu pero podemos ver los que tiene-dijo Sasuke viendo como Sora sabía lo que hacía con la videoconsola

-hay uno de lucha, esos me gusta-dijo Sora con un brillo especial en los ojos, Sasuke le miró y sonrió ya que le recordó mucho a Naruto cuando ellos se ponían a jugar

Continuará ….

Otro capi, os gustó? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El tiempo pasó rápido para Sora y Sasuke, estuvieron jugando asta tarde, ese día Suigetsu llamó a Sasuke diciendo que llegaría tarde, Sasuke y Sora cenaron lo que quiso el mas pequeño, los dos hablaron de muchas cosas y se conocieron mucho mas, Sasuke miró el reloj y era tarde, iba a decirle a Sora para llevarle a su casa pero el adolescente estaba durmiendo, Sasuke sonrió le acarició su cabello y le besó la frente

-mi niño-susurró Sasuke y lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación para que durmiera en la cama cómodamente, Sasuke salió de su habitación y fue a la sala y en ese momento el teléfono sonó, Sasuke sabía que no era el suyo y vio el teléfono de Sora en la mesa y lo cogió viendo en la pantalla que ponía "papa", Sasuke después de suspirar lo cogió

-_Sora donde demonios estás-_dijo Naruto por la otra línea y se notaba que estaba enfadado

-no soy Sora, soy Sasuke-hubo silencio durante varios segundos

-_se puede saber que haces con el teléfono de mi hijo_

_-_vino a visitarme, estuvimos hablando y no me percaté de la hora y Sora se durmió, está dormido en mi cama en estos momentos y no quise despertarle-hubo otro silencio y en ese momento entró Suigetsu, Sasuke solo le hizo la señal de que no hiciera ruido

-_entiendo-_dijo Naruto mas calmado-_solo tenías de haberme llamado o si no Sora_

-se nos pasó el tiempo volando, Naruto-Suigetsu sonrió al azabache con picardía para luego hacerle un gesto obsceno con la boca, Sasuke solo rodó los ojos-y la próxima vez llamaré para avisarte

-_Sasuke_

-dime

-_yo solo quería disculparme contigo, no tuvo de decirte esas cosas, tengo que aprender a no decir lo que pienso-_Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-yo se perfectamente lo que piensas de mi, solo que no quiero que me lo digas, yo no quiero enseñarle nada malo a Sora, solo quiero lo mejor para él por que es mi hijo

-_por que no hacemos algo para enterrar el hacha de guerra_

_-_yo no tengo que enterrar nada por que no estoy en ninguna guerra contigo

-_lo que digas-_dijo Naruto sin creerse lo que le ha dicho-_por que no quedamos los dos para hablar mañana-_Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa-_salgamos los dos mañana por la noche, tomamos algo, charlamos y nos divertimos los dos juntos-_Sasuke se sonrojó ante lo dicho-_Sasuke me has escuchado?_

_-_si-dijo Sasuke

-_ese si que significa_

_-_salgamos mañana-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Suigetsu que estaba bebiéndose una lata de cerveza le mostró un pulgar con una sonrisa

-_entonces nos vemos mañana a la noche a las once, te iré a buscar_

_-_si

-_que pases buena noche-_Naruto colgó y Sasuke sonreía mirando el teléfono

-Naruto me ha pedido que salgamos mañana a la noche-dijo Sasuke

-por fin-dijo Suigetsu-ya estaba pensando que ya no tenías eso que tenías antes para volver locos a los varones

-te dije que lo quiero lo consigo

-lo mejor de esto que a partir de mañana por la noche estarás de mejor de humor-dijo Suigetsu y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-por que lo dices

-por que el rubio te dará una buena follada y eso es lo que te hace falta, once años que nadie te folle ya era hora, aunque dejaras al rubio exhausto, ya que se de buena tinta que el rubio ha tenido sus rollos de un rato-Sasuke frunció el ceño mas de lo que estaba

-yo no necesito ninguna follada, estoy bien como estoy-Suigetsu le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa pícara-vale lo admito necesito follar como dices tú

-lo sabía, te conozco tan bien-dijo Suigetsu-a parte que parece que ganaras la apuesta-dijo con diversión y sin mas se fue a su cuarto el peli agua

-apuesta, que apuesta?-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke pensativo para luego recordar-que sepas que vas a ser mi criado durante un buen tiempo Suigetsu

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El otro día llegó Sasuke ese día se levantó tarde, se dio cuenta que Sora ya no estaba y pensó que se fue con Suigetsu y este le llevó a la escuela, se duchó y se vistió con tranquilidad, fue a la cocina y se hizo un desayuno rápido, se lo comió con tranquilidad y cuando acabó como no tenía nada que hacer salió de casa para ir a dar una vuelta, pero no pudo evitar estar pensando en Naruto y la repentina llamada para que los dos saliera, no sabía que pensar sobre eso y estuvo dando vueltas en su mente durante el día sobre ese asunto

El día pasó rápido para Sasuke y la tarde noche llegó, volvió a ducharse y se puso ropa para salir con Naruto, cenó algo ligero y cuando se dio cuenta Naruto ya le estaba llamando al teléfono para irse

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era bastante tarde y Sasuke si se ponía a pensar no sabía como había llegado a esa situación a la que estaba ahora, sabía que había bebido al igual que Naruto pero no tanto para que los dos estuvieran en el coche algo alejados del lugar donde habían ido para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, por que los dos estaban en el asiento del conductor, Sasuke encima del rubio auto penetrándose y con la ayuda del rubio en sus caderas para dar en las penetraciones mas precisión y fuerza, los dos tenían sus rostros cerca del rostro de cada uno y de vez en cuando se besaban en los labios para luego gemir sin control del placer que sentía en ese momento, Sasuke abrazó por el cuello al rubio con fuerza y puso sus labios en el cuello para dar pequeño besos en esa zona y sin poder evitarlo hizo un gemido sabiendo que pronto llegaría al final, puso su frente en la frente del rubio y después de otras estocadas los dos llegaron al climax uno corriéndose en el vientre los dos y el otro en el interior del otro, se quedaron en esa posición asta que recuperaron la respiración, Sasuke con lentitud pasó sus manos por el cabello rubio y los acarició para luego besar lentamente los labios sintiendo como las manos del rubio acariciaban sus piernas y cadera, se depararon del beso y Sasuke sonrió viendo una sonrisa de parte del rubio, como pudo se quitó de encima del rubio, los dos se pusieron la ropa y Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mirando al frente intentando saber como ha sucedido esa situación entre Naruto y él, pero no quiso darle mas vuelta a esa situación y suspiró mas concentrado en lo que pasaría entre los dos que el por que habían llegado a tal acto

-te llevaré a casa-dijo Naruto en un susurró y Sasuke notó que el rubio estaba igual de confundido como él, el coche se puso en marcha y Sasuke solo miraba por la ventana, de vez en cuando miraba al rubio de reojo pero no se atrevía a decir nada y sin poder evitarlo se entristeció, llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sasuke

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke

-nos veremos otro día-dijo Naruto sin dejar hablar al azabache que este solo afirmó con la cabeza y se salió del coche para entrarse al edificio sin poder evitar hacer un sollozo de tristeza, de camino a su apartamento las lágrima salían sin control

-para él a sido un error-susurró abriendo la puerta de su apartamento y fue a la ducha para quitarse todos sus pensamientos y las pruebas de ese acto que había echo con el rubio, cuando salió de la ducha que no había dejado de llorar en silencio se tumbo en la cama, cuando su cuerpo no pudo mas por el cansancio del llanto se durmió

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días, semanas y meses pasaban, en ese tiempo Sasuke y Naruto se estuvieron viendo, cuando pasó dos días de que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron relaciones sexuales el rubio llamó a Sasuke y quedaron en un hotel y desde ese día empezaron una relación de solo amantes, en esos meses también Sasuke vio a Kimamaru, alguna vez quedaron para hablar por que a parte que Kimamaru hubiera sido en el pasado su amante eran amigos, que a veces hablaban por teléfono aunque esto no lo sabía Suigetsu como que no sabía la relación carnal que tenía en ese momento con Naruto, la relación de Sasuke y Sora cada vez era mejor pero Sora a veces pensaba el por que Sasuke no le decía que era su otro padre ya que el adolescente sabía perfectamente que Sasuke sabía que Sora era su hijo

Ese día Sasuke estaba en su apartamento, se encontraba mal como hacía unos días pero lo achacaba en la situación en la que estaba ya que la relación que tenía con Naruto para él no era normal ya que el rubio solo le llamaba para tener relaciones sexuales y eso al azabache le mortificaba ya que él no quería este tipo de relación con el rubio si no que quería una relación mas estable como la tuvieron cuando eran unos adolescentes, solo pensar Sasuke en ese tiempo hizo un sollozo y tampoco entendía su estado de ánimo ya que por nada se irritaba o se ponía llorar

-no se que me pasa-susurró Sasuke pasando sus manos por su cabello negro-debería de hablar con Naruto seriamente del tipo de relación que tenemos-Sasuke se puso la mano en su boca y se fue corriendo al baño para comenzar a vomitar, una vez calmado se echó agua en la cara y se lavó los dientes, cuando salió del baño se sorprendió al encontrarse con Suigetsu que le miraba serio

-estás pálido-dijo Suigetsu-has ido al médico como te he dicho en este tiempo?

-fui ayer al médico

-y que te dijo?

-nada en particular, me hice pruebas y me darán los resultados dentro de dos días-Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos-es solo estrés Suigetsu, no deberías de preocuparte por pequeñeces

-se que me estás ocultando algo-Sasuke suspiró

-que haces a esta hora aquí?

-olvide unos papeles-dijo Suigetsu enseñando una carpeta que tenía en la mano-debo entregar estos papeles al rubio teñido

-vas a la empresa de Naruto?

-si

-voy contigo quiero hablar con Naruto-dijo Sasuke serio y Suigetsu alzó una ceja

-le vas a decir los consejos que le das a tu hijo para que se ligue al chico que le gusta?

-quieres que me mate Naruto?-dijo Sasuke-si se entera que le he dicho que se lance a ese chico con lo sobre protector puedo despedirme de que tenga contacto con mi hijo

-dile a tu hijo que eres su padres

-no puedo en estos momentos

-pues cuando se entere y se enfade no me vengas llorando-Sasuke bufó

-vamos

-a su orden princesa-dijo con diversión Suigetsu y Sasuke se entristeció por el apodo que le dijo

-ocurre algo?

-no, cuando antes nos vallamos mejor-dijo Sasuke y los dos se fueron del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Suigetsu y Sasuke estaban en la oficina de Naruto y el rubio no estaba en ese momento, Suigetsu dejó los papeles en cima de la mesa del rubio y miró a Sasuke que este miraba la oficina

-Sasuke te encuentras bien?-el azabache no le contestó solo se tambaleó de un mareo que le vino y Suigetsu se acercó a él-Sasuke no es normal tu estado

-ya fui al médico

-deberías de dejar tus problemas al lado y preocuparte mas por ti-dijo Suigetsu preocupado y Sasuke le sonrió sentándose en el sofá que estaba en la oficina-tengo preguntarte algo que me han comentado pero antes quiero saber como va la apuesta que hicimos-Sasuke le miró sin entender

-que apuesta?-Suigetsu sopló

-la apuesta que hicimos sobre el rubio teñido

-ah eso-dijo Sasuke

-no me digas que serás mi criado y yo que pensaba que lo conseguirías, me has decepcionado tu encanto para varones se ha ido-dijo con falsa tristeza Suigetsu y Sasuke frunció el ceño

-mi encanto como dices no se ha ido a ninguna parte-dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa y con orgullo

-no me digas que has conseguido que el rubio teñido te empotrara contra la pared para follar como conejos

-yo consigo lo que quiero, y como te dije conseguí que Naruto y yo estuviéramos juntos

-habéis follado?-dijo sorprendido Suigetsu

-si-dijo Sasuke levantándose de donde estaba sentado-y no solo una vez si no varias veces-Suigetsu abrió la boca para luego cerrarla

-sois pareja

-no

-solo falláis

-no lo digas de esa forma-dijo de mala gana para luego hacer una media sonrisa-serás mi criado, gané la apuesta

-entonces no perdiste tu encanto para follar con el varón que quieres

-claro que no

-otra cosa, el otro día quedé con Juugo y me comentó algo-dijo Suigetsu serio y Sasuke cambió su expresión por que vio seriedad en el rostro de su amigo

-que te comentó

-que te ves con Kimamaru

-y que pasa con eso

-que la vas a fastidiar-Sasuke frunció el ceño por el comentario

-yo no voy a fastidiar nada, Kimamaru y yo solo somos amigos

-pues que el rubio no se entere-dijo Suigetsu

-me da igual que se entere, no estoy haciendo nada malo, además Naruto y yo no tenemos nada-dijo esto último con tristeza-solo tenemos sexo

-dejemos ese tema-dijo Suigetsu-y Sora sigue tus indicaciones para ligarse a ese chico que le gusta?

-dice que le cuesta, no entiendo por que es tan tímido

-no se parece nada a ti, con lo lanzado que eras a su edad-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-se parecerá a mi físicamente pero no se parece en mi forma de ser, a veces pienso que me lo cambiaron cuando nació-Suigetsu sonrió

-recuerdo como eras tú, te interesaba un varón y sin importarte lo que pensaran los demás ibas hacia él y le besabas sin previo a viso, como nos reíamos por la cara que ponía esos varones

-era divertido

-al final tu hijo aprenderá tus mañas-dijo Suigetsu y Sasuke rodó los ojos-pero enséñale a ser mas discreto que tú-Suigetsu comenzó a reír a carcajada

-basta Suigetsu yo no quiero que Sora sea como …

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Suigetsu cortando a Sasuke-nos vemos en casa amorcito

-no me digas a si-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-yo te digo como quiera-dijo Suigetsu saliendo por la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto al lado de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, Suigetsu solo miró adentro de la oficina para luego mirar al rubio-has escuchado algo?

-lárgate-dijo con ira Naruto y Suigetsu no sabía que hacer si irse o quedarse para defender a Sasuke por que sabía que habría pelea entre el rubio y el azabache-te he dicho que te vallas-dijo con odio-otra cosa no soy teñido-y el rubio entró a la oficina con enfado y cerrando la puerta, Suigetsu supo que escuchó la conversación de él y Sasuke desde el principio y solo pudo irse del lugar y también sabía que apoyaría a su amigo azabache en todo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke escuchó como cerraban la puerta con fuerza y miró hacia allí viendo a Naruto con el ceño fruncido y con mirada seria que era dirigida hacia él, se levantó mirando al rubio

-pasó algo Naruto?-dijo Sasuke

-tú que crees?-el azabache alzó una ceja sin entender

-si quieres decirme podré ayudarte

-dime Sasuke que crees que pienso sobre lo que hay entre tú y yo-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojó

-quiero pensar que tú y yo somos …

-no pienses algo que no es y te diré lo que hay para que quede claro-dijo Naruto serio cortando al azabache-yo necesito sexo y la forma mas fácil de obtenerlo eres tú-el rubio miró de arriba abajo al azabache con desprecio-como tú eres tan fácil-sonrió de medio lado el rubio y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y con tristeza por lo que estaba escuchando-siempre te consideraré una putita fácil-Sasuke alzó su mano para golpear al rubio pero este la cogió por la muñeca-no vallas de digno que te sigues viendo con tu amante Kimamaru a parte que conseguiste un criado por que volviste apostar que te acostarías conmigo y ganaste aunque yo también gané, me he follado a una puta gratis-Sasuke intentó soltarse del agarre del rubio pero no podía ya que le agarraba con fuerza la muñeca e intentaba impedir que las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos negros por el dolor que estaba sintiendo por las palabras de Naruto-no pensaste cuando te propuse salir la primera vez que era extraño? Lo tenía planeado y fue tan fácil

-suéltame-ordenó Sasuke pero el rubio no le hizo caso y lo acercó a su cuerpo para hablarle cerca de su rostro

-para mi siempre serás una zorra que se abre de piernas con facilidad-dijo con ira Naruto para luego soltar el agarre con un empujón-si antes me dabas asco ahora mas, sigue con tu amante

-es mi problema si tengo un amante, y él es mucho mejor que tú-dijo Sasuke sin pensar pero a la vez para hacer daño al rubio aunque solo sea a su hombría en la cama-Kimamaru siempre me ha dado lo que tú no me has dado-Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke y este retrocedió por instinto ya que el aura que tenía el rubio le daba miedo

-que te quede claro maldita zorra-dijo con odio Naruto estampando en la pared al azabache-desaparece de mi vida y la de Sora

-él es mi hijo-dijo Sasuke intentando demostrar seguridad en su voz, Naruto solo dio un golpe en la pared con la mano abierta y se separó del azabache

-Sora no es como tú aunque intentes enseñarle tus mañas

-yo no le estoy …

-tú no eres un ejemplo para él-cortó Naruto a Sasuke con enfado y alzando la voz-que es lo que le quieres enseñar, que cuando este con un varón este con otros, eso es lo que quieres que sea tu hijo, quieres que haga lo mismo que haces tú-el azabache bajó la cabeza para mirar el suelo-vete con tu amante y sigue acostándote con todos los varones que encuentres, sigue con tu patética vida que ha destrozado la vida de tus padres-Sasuke volvió a mirar al rubio-aléjate de Sora por que si me entero que vuelves a darle tus grandes consejos me olvido que eres un Doncel y la persona que me enamoré hace años-Sasuke volvió agachar el rostro y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla y comenzó a caminar para irse de ese lugar

-por mi parte no tendré ningún acercamiento con él-susurró Sasuke y salió de la oficina, Naruto cerró fuertemente los puños y se dirigió hacia la mesa cogiendo lo primero que vio y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la puerta

-volví a caer ante ti, por que no puedo olvidarte-dijo con enfado Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al llegar a su apartamento Sasuke se sentó en el sofá mirando al frente metido en sus pensamientos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo a si, asta que decidió ir a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y al cabo de unos minutos escuchó la puerta supo que era Suigetsu y decidió cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir y a si no dar ningún tipo de explicación a su compañero y amigo de apartamento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Sasuke se levantó, cuando lo hizo unas nauseas le invadió el cuerpo y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño, sacó todo lo que tenía y pensó que era estrés como que algo le cayó mal al estómago, se lavó los dientes y se duchó, esa mañana tenía que ir al médico para que le dieran los resultados pero no tenía muchas ganas, cuando acabó de vestirse fue a desayunar alguna cosa ligera, cuando acabó el desayuno y recogió los pocos trastos que utilizó fue a por su chaqueta para irse pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchó que alguien llamaba, se extrañó por que a esa hora no solía ir nadie ya que Suigetsu estaba en el trabajo y él no solía estar, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Sora, este solo miró a Sasuke serio y el Uchiha le hizo pasar, una vez los dos solos en el apartamento pasó unos segundos que para Sasuke fueron eternos e iba a decir algo pero Sora comenzó hablar

-me cansé de esperar, Sasuke-el Uchiha alzó una ceja sin entender-me cansé de esperar a que me lo digas

-no te entiendo-dijo Sasuke mirando el reloj de pulsera de su muñeca

-no soy lo que esperabas por eso no me lo dices?

-Sora si no me dices lo que me quieres decir no te puedo contestar

-me cansé de esperar a que me digas que soy tu hijo-Sasuke se sorprendió-no te hagas el sorprendido que se que desde el momento que me viste sabías que era tu hijo como yo sabía que eras mi padre Doncel

-yo no sabía como decirte-dijo en un susurro Sasuke

-mi padre me dijo que no quería que volviera hablar contigo o acercarme a ti, estaba muy enfadado, pero también dijo que tú eras muy mala influencia para mi, explícame el por que, y también el por que me dejaste-alzó la voz Sora

-yo

-no me digas que eras joven por que mi padre también lo era y nunca me ha dejado, eso no es una excusa, explícame desde el principio-exigió Sora serio, Sasuke le miró unos segundos para luego suspirar y pasar su mano por su cabello azabache

-quieres sentarte?

-no-dijo Sora sin dejar su seriedad

-no se por donde empezar-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá

-desde el principio sería lo mas conveniente-Sasuke volvió a suspirar

-yo no era muy feliz en casa, mi madre solo me inculcaba que debía servir cuando me casara a mi futuro esposo y mi padre nunca me dio un abrazo, pero yo sabía que estaba orgulloso de mi por que me comportaba delante de ellos como ellos querían, un Doncel sumiso que no contradecía a nadie y menos a mi padre como a mi hermano mayor que es varón, yo eso lo veía tan antiguo que no me veía haciendo el papel de niño bueno y hacer caso a lo que me dijeran los varones, mis padres nunca me dijeron que me comprometían con otro varón, yo creía que me casaría con el varón que yo eligiera, con la persona que amara, pero también tenía presente que tenía que ser de mi nivel social-Sasuke soltó aire por la boca-con tu edad yo quería ser libre de reglas y etiquetas, y divertirme con quien yo quisiera, descubrí que era divertido estar con varones y ser yo el que los doblegara, que creyeran que era yo el que mandaba y que hicieran lo que yo quería, puede que eso me gustara por que en casa yo tenía que ser todo lo contrario, empecé en la escuela a tener fama, todos los varones me miraban a mi y me gustaba esa forma en la que me miraban, yo siempre he tenido lo que he querido, cuando me fijaba en un varón me acercaba a él y sin mas le besaba, me gustaba ver su expresión, yo me iba con mis amigos y nos reíamos de esa situación para luego yo quedar con ese varón y pasármelo bien con él, nunca llegué a pasar de besos y caricias-Sasuke quería recalcar eso para que Sora no pensara algo que no era, en cambio Sora seguía mirando a Sasuke serio-el último año llegó un alumno nuevo, me llamó la atención ya que era rubio con ojos azules, ese alumno era Naruto Uzumaki, no conocíamos nadie ese apellido y creímos que era becado, una persona pobre

-Uzumaki es el apellido de mi abuela Kushina-dijo Sora y Sasuke sonrió forzadamente

-Naruto me llamó la atención y mis amigos lo notaron, Suigetsu uno de mis amigos me empezó a decir que me gustaba y yo lo negaba, pero yo había aceptado que me atraía y me acerqué a él para hacer lo que siempre hacía con los otros varones, pero mientras me acercaba a él esa valentía que siempre tenía se iba para ser nerviosismo algo que nunca había tenido, como mi corazón latía mas fuerte y rápido de lo normal pero lo dejé de lado diciéndome que ningún varón me podía rechazar por que yo era Sasuke Uchiha el Doncel que podía estar con el varón que quisiera, pero ese primer encuentro no resultó como quise-Sasuke sonrió con nostalgia

**Flash Back**

-tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, cierto?-dijo Sasuke aún grupo de adolescente que estaba en el pasillo esperando a que comenzara la siguiente clase, el rubio se giró y encaró al azabache

-si soy yo, y tú eres?-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos por que no esperó en ningún momento que no supiera quien es

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo serio el azabache

-un gusto en conocerte, Sasuke-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se le quedó mirando en silencio a los ojos que al rubio le extrañó-te encuentras bien?

-perfectamente-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera-solo tienes que verme-Naruto alzó una ceja ante ese comentario-te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo?-dijo directo y Naruto frunció el ceño

-estoy con unos amigos

-pero yo soy mejor compañía que esos-todos fruncieron el ceño por el comentario del Uchiha

-prefiero estar con mis amigos que estar contigo Teme-dijo Naruto alzando la voz y las personas que estaban en ese lugar se pusieron a mirarles, algunos extrañados como algunos varones y Donceles y otros con burla

-que me has dicho Dobe-dijo enfadado Sasuke por el insulto

-lo que escuchaste Teme, no me gusta las personas que desprecian a otras personas y por lo que veo tú eres el típico que te gusta despreciar a todos, por eso te vas a quedar con las ganas que yo-Naruto lo miró de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa de burla-este con alguien como tú, Teme

-maldito Dobe-dijo enfadado Sasuke y miró a las personas que estaban a su alrededor que sonreían-a mi nadie me desprecia

-pues yo a ti si, y ni en tus sueños estaría contigo a solas-los murmullos y las risas cada vez era mas fuerte, pero el murmullo que mas se escuchaba era que el nuevo había rechazado al gran Sasuke Uchiha y ese le hizo cerrar los puños para luego sonreír aunque estuviese enfadado

-eso lo veremos, y te aseguro Dobe que la próxima vez ellos se reirán de ti, pobretón-dijo con burla lo último Sasuke y sin mas se fue con la cabeza muy alta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-es la primera vez que un varón te rechaza Sasuke-se reía Suigetsu y el Uchiha le miraba con odio

-alguien tenía que ser el primero-dijo de lo mas normal Juugo

-pero fue tan gracioso, un pobretón te rechazó-siguió Suigetsu, Sasuke miró al frente y vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia que supo que era Naruto que se reía con su grupo de amigos

-deja a Naruto, Sasuke-dijo Karin seria y el Uchiha la miró-él no es como otros varones-Suigetsu dejó de reír para mirar a la chica de gafas

-y tú como sabes eso?-dijo Neji serio

-lo se-dijo Karin-pero también te diré que si tú quieres jugar con él, Naruto también lo hará y lo lamentarás

-como si una persona como él puede hacerme algo-dijo seguro Sasuke-él no es nadie comparado conmigo, solo tienes que mirar los apellidos-Karin frunció el ceño

-por que no hacemos algo mucho mas emocionante Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu serio y el Uchiha lo miró-a si podrás vengarte de ese rubio teñido-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-que tienes en mente?-dijo Neji

-el rubio teñido ha dicho que no quiere estar con Sasuke o algo a si, cierto?

-si, y eso que-dijo esta vez Juugo

-que Sasuke enamore al rubio teñido para luego humillarlo delante de todos y que esta vez se rían de él-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo y Sasuke también sonrió

-a si sus palabras serían contradictorias-dijo Neji

-exacto-dijo Suigetsu-que dices Sasuke? O es que no crees enamorar al chico pobre? Demuéstranos que un simple rechazo no ha hecho que tu encanto para romper corazones se haya ido al carajo

-acepto-dijo Sasuke y Juugo negó con la cabeza, Karin se puso de pie

-te arrepentirás Sasuke-dijo Karin enfadada-Naruto no es como esos varones con quien te sueles liar-y sin mas la chica se fue

-que le pasa a esta-dijo Neji sin comprender, Suigetsu solo miraba con enfado por donde se había ido la pelirroja

-yo opino igual que Karin-dijo Juugo

-lo que me faltaba, que Karin le guste ese pelo teñido-dijo enfadado Suigetsu

-pues que se olvide de Naruto por que yo le voy a cazar-dijo Sasuke enfadado y con confianza

-y cual va a ser el premio del ganador?-dijo Neji

-quien pierda tendrá que comprar esas entradas para ir a ver la carrera de coches

-y tienen que ser dos-dijo Sasuke-tendré que llevar algún varón

-a si para que te proteja -dijo con burla Suigetsu

-recuerda que soy un Doncel y necesito divertirme-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y juntar su mano con la de Suigetsu y cuando se separaron Sasuke miró hacia donde estaba Naruto y se relamió los labios sabiendo que si ganaba esa apuesta iba a tener el premio mayor que no eran esas entradas

-solo espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Juugo levantándose pero nadie le hizo caso

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días y asta dos semanas pasaron, Sasuke en ese tiempo se acercó a Naruto, mostrando la cara de niño bueno como le enseñaron sus padres y a si consiguió que un día Naruto accediera a pasar un día con él cuando no había clase como amigos, el rubio le llevó al parque de atracciones, se subieron en casi todas las atracciones, comieron y después se fueron a caminar, los dos hablaron de todo y se conocieron un poco más, después de esa salida hubo unas mas asta que Naruto le preguntó si quería ser su pareja, Sasuke ante esa pregunta su corazón latió rápidamente y con nerviosismo dijo que si para luego sin pensarlo abrazarlo y darse su primer beso en los labios, Sasuke pudo notar lo diferente que era besar a Naruto y a otros varones y supo que prefería los labios de Naruto antes que de otro varón, en ese tiempo también el azabache estuvo pensando en sus sentimientos y aceptó que se había enamorado ya que era diferente estar con Naruto que con otro varón, le gustaba su compañía, sus bromas por que le hacía reír, también se pudo dar cuenta que el rubio no buscaba lo que todos los varones buscaban de él, supo que Naruto quería su compañía, en ese tiempo también le llevó a su casa cuando no había nadie ya que una de las cosas que le dijo al rubio es que nadie supiera de su relación, en la casa del azabache iban a estudiar y de vez en cuando se besaban, como que Naruto le enseñó a Sasuke a jugar a la video consola que era de su hermano Itachi, a Sasuke eso le divertía mucho sobre todo cuando el rubio hacía morros cuando él le ganaba pero ese supuesto enfado se iba cuando Sasuke le besaba en los labios y el azabache sentía un hormigueo en su estómago cuando veía la sonrisa tan dulce que le dedicaba el rubio cuando le miraba o cuando le sorprendía cuando le besaba, y supo que quería estar con ese rubio toda la vida pero había un pequeño problema sus padres no aceptaría a Naruto por que no era de su estatus social y eso le entristecía

La cuarta semana de empezar a salir como amigos Sasuke y Naruto estaba en la casa de Sasuke y mas concretamente en la habitación de este, los dos se besaban apasionadamente y los dos deseaban llegar asta el final y a si fue, los dos hicieron el amor en la cama de Sasuke y después de acabar ese acto los dos se miraban y se sonreían con cariño, pero Sasuke estaba mucho mas feliz, no solo por tener su primera vez con el chico que estaba enamorado si no que Naruto le había dicho que le amaba

-solo quiero que me mires a mi-susurró Sasuke casi tocando los labios del rubio ya que los dos estaban en la cama del azabache abrazados-no quiero que mires a si a otra persona

-solo te miro a si a ti por que te amo

-y yo a ti también te amo-Naruto sonrió de felicidad al escuchar eso y besó en los labios al azabache para seguir demostrándose ese amor que se tenían

Los días pasaban y siempre se iban a la casa de Sasuke, hacían la tarea para luego hablar y otras veces hacían en amor en cualquier lugar de la casa por que Sasuke sabía perfectamente que sus padres como hermanos no llegarían asta tarde

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ese día Sasuke estaba pensativo ya que la relación con Naruto no llegaría a ningún lado por que sus padres no lo aceptaría, a parte que Suigetsu como Neji no paraban de decirle como iba lo de la apuesta del Uzumaki, Sasuke había olvidado lo de la apuesta pero ese sería el día que acabaría la relación que tenía con Naruto, y a si fue, cuando acabó el descanso y todos estaban en clase Sasuke se acercó al rubio con una media sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban frialdad que el rubio notó

-caíste, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y todos del salón le miraron y los amigos del azabache sonreían con burla menos Karin que estaba seria y Juugo neutral

-que

-caíste ante mi-volvió a decir Sasuke-o no recuerdas que me dijiste delante de todos que tú no querías nada conmigo?-Naruto abrió los ojos y Sasuke sonrió con malicia-no hay nadie que no caiga a mis pies, y tú-lo miró con despreció-no ibas a ser menos pobretón-Naruto solo lo miraba sorprendido sin saber que decir-tuve que hacer mi mejor actuación ante ti pero valió la pena para humillarte y ganar unas entradas y no pienses que siento algo por ti, bueno si, lo que siento por ti es desprecio-sonrió con burla Sasuke-pero eso no es todo, tengo que decir que la gente como tú-refiriéndose a las personas humildes y eso todo lo entendieron-no valéis nada, ni siquiera para dar placer, me costó tanto fingir-comenzó los murmullos y las risas sobre todo la risa escandalosa de Suigetsu- pero gané Uzumaki y espero que te sirva de lección en no juntarte y acercarte a las personas que no son de tú nivel, por que tú nunca serás como nosotros si no que serás nada-Sasuke miró los ojos azules y vio tristeza humillación y enfado y sabía que le iba a decir algo

-eres una puta-gritó Naruto pero Sasuke no se inmutó pero por dentro esa palabra le dolió, Naruto iba a decir algo mas y asta parecía que iba a golpear a Sasuke pero Kiba como Hinata lo detuvieron y lo sacaron del salón

Desde ese día todo cambió, Sasuke estaba distraído, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigía al rubio y se mordía el labio inferior con ganas de ir hacia a Naruto y decirle que lo que le dijo no era verdad pero no podía retractarse ya que era lo mejor, y se mentalizó que tenía que olvidar a Naruto y la mejor forma de hacerlo era estar con otras personas y ahora que había experimentado el sexo por que no llegar a eso con los demás?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Fin Flash Black**

-una vez que acabé mi relación con Naruto para sacármelo de la cabeza me iba con cualquier varón, tenía sexo con ellos asta que supe lo del compromiso con el único hijo del Namikaze-dijo Sasuke siguiendo contando a Sora-que resultó ser Naruto que este se puso el apellido de su madre por no tener favoritismo por llevar el apellido Namikaze, Naruto seguía frío conmigo y yo intentaba acercarme a él pero Naruto me alejaba y volví hacerlo, pero esta vez con un familiar de un amigo mío, que era Juugo, Kimamaru y yo nos veíamos y teníamos sexo, solo era eso, no había nada mas, en la graduación fue mi última vez con él y yo creía que nadie nos vería pero me equivoqué Naruto nos vio, Naruto y yo nos casemos y todo seguía de igual modo, yo no existía para él asta que me dijo lo de tener un hijo por que estaba en el contrato-miró a Sora que parecía sorprendido-yo era joven cuando te tuve

-mi padre también-dijo enfadado Sora y Sasuke suspiró-esa no es excusa Sasuke

-lo se que no es una excusa-dijo Sasuke-Naruto se la pasaba de la Universidad a la empresa y llegaba tarde a casa, yo solo iba a la Universidad e iba a casa a cuidarte

-y eso es malo-dijo Sora pero continuó sin dejar a Sasuke que respondiera-si yo tuviera un hijo joven nunca le daría de lado y menos pondría la excusa que soy joven para cuidarlo, por que mi responsabilidad es mi hijo no mi diversión

-yo no lo veía a si-dijo Sasuke levantándose-yo estaba agobiado, veía a Naruto que nunca estaba en casa y me daba rabia, yo también quería salir a divertirme-Sora abrió los ojos

-creías que mi padre se iba de fiesta?

-no, bueno no lo se-dijo Sasuke-contraté una niñera para que te cuidara y yo me iba y no volvía asta que no era muy noche, pero siempre llegaba antes que Naruto, pero hubo un momento que me dio igual eso y llegaba cuando Naruto ya estaba dormido

-y que hacías?

-me iba a la discoteca-dijo Sasuke arrepentido-y volví a ver a Kimamaru y él y yo …

-le fuiste infiel a mi padre-dijo Sora cortando a Sasuke

-y eso lo hice bastante tiempo asta que Naruto me descubrió-dijo Sasuke-el contrato matrimonial decía que si uno de los dos era infiel con pruebas perdería su parte de la empresa y el hijo o hijos en común que tuvieran-hubo silencio en el lugar, para Sasuke era incómodo ya que ver a Sora serio y sin dejarle de mirar le incomodaba -hace unos meses volví a ver a Kimamaru y tú padre y yo teníamos una relación-no quiso decir que solo tenían sexo Naruto y él

-quieres decir que solo teníais sexo

-si-dijo Sasuke

-y con Kimamaru?-Sasuke solo le miró y le iba a decir que no tuvieron nada de eso pero Sora se adelantó-tu silencio me contesta

-Sora ….

-no quiero escucharte que lo sientes mucho-dijo Sora serio y Sasuke vio en la mirada de su hijo la mirada suya cuando estaba enfadado que era frialdad-mi abuela Mikoto me inculcado desde pequeño pero sobre todo por que soy Doncel que me quiera y eso significa no revolcarme en la cama con cualquier varón que me encuentre, por que hacer eso no es quererte, entiendo a mi padre que no quiera acercarse a ti-Sasuke agachó la cabeza-pero ahora entiendo cuando me dijo que no me acercara a ti, yo no quiero ser como tú-dijo con despacio-por que no importa si eres rico o no lo eres si no lo que haces, y lo que haces tú no lo quiero para mi, y me alegro en no parecerme a ti por que me daría a mi mismo asco, un Doncel que se revuelca con cualquier varón a mi me repugna, seguro que lo habrás hecho con tu amigo Suigetsu, por eso la tía Karin se separó de él

-yo con él …

-no te quiero escuchar nada mas-alzó la voz Sora-y pensé cuando te conocí que quería parecerme a ti-dijo de mala gana-menos mal que no me parezco-le dio la espalda a Sasuke que este aún seguía con la mirada gacha e intentando no sollozar o por lo menos delante de su hijo-recuerda siempre que he vivido con mi padre, siempre a él le creeré mas como que le querré mas que a ti, por que a ti no creo poder verte como un padre, por que las personas como tú no me gustan, me dan asco, pero poner la excusa que tus padres no te daban cariño o por que no querías seguir las reglas de tu casa eso es mas repugnante, que te valla bien la vida Sasuke-y sin mas Sora se fue de la casa, Sasuke al escuchar la puerta y saber que estaba solo lloró, se arrodilló en el suelo y se puso sus manos en la cara

-ganaste tú, Naruto-susurró Sasuke llorando y con la frente en el suelo-dijiste que me destrozarías la vida y lo conseguiste-miró al techo-aunque lo hayas hecho inconscientemente por que lo que se, lo que se hace en la vida se paga

Continuará …..

Me tardé, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero que os haya gustado, comentar por fa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Una mujer de pelo azabache agarrado en un moño bajo estaba en la barra de la cafetería preparando un café y se lo entregó a su cliente que este se llevó la taza a su mesa, la mujer sonreía, le agradaba la vida que llevaba en estos momentos, mientras cogía uno de los trozos de su pastel especial que hacían en su cafetería recordó como comenzó todo, fue momentos duros ya que ella como su familia lo perdieron todo, no sabían como iban a salir de ese mal momento asta que un día su ex yerno Naruto Namikaze después de comer uno de sus pasteles hechos por ella le dio la idea de montar una cafetería y que a parte de hacer cafés y pasteles hacer comidas, esa idea a ella le dio ilusión y una luz en ese túnel tan oscuro donde estaban, pero tenían un problema, no tenían dinero y Naruto como ella sabía se sentía mal por la situación en la que estaban pasando se ofreció a darles el dinero que necesitaran, ella, como su hijo mayor aceptaron, pero su esposo Fugaku fue al que mas le costaron para que aceptara la ayuda de Naruto pero aceptó, Mikoto al abrir la cafetería se sorprendió por que la cafetería desde el primer momento que abrió fue bien acogida y al cabo del tiempo se enteró que fue también gracias a Naruto

Mikoto como su familia en ningún momento perdieron el contacto con la familia Namikaze y menos por tener algo en común su pequeño nieto Sora, ella lo veía todos los días, y Naruto siempre lo llevaba a la cafetería y a su pequeña y modesta casa que ahora vivían, no podía quejarse por que todo iba bien en su vida solo le faltaba su hijo menor, que hacía años que no veía, a lo primero estaba muy enfadada con él al igual que Fugaku como Itachi su hijo mayor pero al cabo del tiempo ella descubrió que no era enfado lo que sentía por él si no decepción, pero en estos momentos sentía tristeza y sabía que su esposo sentía lo mismo que ella, quería saber donde estaba, si estaba bien, pero sobre todo si era feliz, Mikoto suspiró al saber por boca de Naruto y Sora que vieron a Sasuke hace unos meses y que seguía de la misma forma y se preguntó que es lo que hizo mal para que su hijo menor Sasuke se comportara de esa forma

Mikoto estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada y escuchó la campanilla que alguien entraba, se acabó el pastel que se estaba comiendo y se giró con una sonrisa pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la persona que nunca se hubiera imaginado

-hola, madre

-Sa … Sasuke-susurró Mikoto mirando los ojos negros de su hijo menor para luego dirigir sus ojos al niño que tenía en brazos su hijo de un año aproximadamente, se sorprendió que el niño tuviera el pelo rubio y sus ojos azules

-quería que conocieras a tu nieto varón-dijo Sasuke pero Mikoto le miró sin saber que decir-se llama Menma-Sasuke miró al niño con una pequeña sonrisa-Menma ella es ti abuela Mikoto-el niño se escondió en el cuello de Sasuke con timidez-es muy vergonzoso-miró Sasuke a su madre y hubo un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos

-me alegra que hayas rehecho tu vida

-Menma y yo estamos bien solos-dijo Sasuke y miró el lugar-me alegra que os valla bien

-nos va muy bien-la mujer se mordió el labio inferior para luego salir rápido de donde estaba para abrazar con fuerza a su hijo menor-te he echado de menos

-yo también, mama-Mikoto se separó del abrazo para acariciar los cabellos rubios de Menma-tu niño es hermoso

-si-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-y le adoro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-me estoy aburriendo-dijo un sujeto con una gorra

-si queremos sacar dinero del Namikaze tenemos que esperar

-pero cuanto tiempo

-cuando ese Doncel este solo o distraído, a si podremos llevarnos al niño y después pedir un rescate millonario al Namikaze

-pero ese Doncel y el Namikaze llevan separados años

-lo se, pero ese niño es una copia de Namikaze

-se parece-sonrió el sujeto de la gorra

-no hay duda que es hijo de Naruto Namikaze y eso nos hará ricos

-pero no le pasará nada al niño, cierto?

-claro que no, no somos asesinos, solo personas que queremos dinero fácil y ese niño nos dará lo que queremos -y los dos sujetos sonrieron

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke salió de la cafetería después de hablar con su madre Mikoto amenamente y el azabache supo que gracias a ese rencuentro podrían tener una buena relación, solo le faltaba acercarse a su hermano mayor como a su padre

Sasuke caminaba por las calles asta que decidió ir al parque para que su hijo jugara un poco y a si se cansara ya que los doctores le aconsejaron que el niño se cansara ya que era un niño bastante movido, cuando llegó al parque Sasuke se sentó en un banco y dejó a su hijo Menma en el suelo para que comenzara a jugar, Sasuke en todo momento estaba pendiente del niño y jugaba con él, se levantó un momento del banco para estirar sus piernas pero sin quitar la vista de su hijo, asta que escuchó risas de niños y adultos y los miró, su mirada se puso triste mirando a la mujer, al varón y los dos niños que estaban con ellos, esa familia sonreía de felicidad, el varón de vez en cuando hacía carantoñas al mas pequeño y la madre acariciaba con cariño al mas grande, Sasuke no podía quitar su vista de esa familia y tuvo el sentimiento de envidia, por que a él le hubiera gustado tener una familia a si y se imaginó durante un momento que era él con sus hijos y con el padre varón de sus hijos, sin poder evitarlo hizo un sollozo y dio unos pasos hacia delante, siempre que veía una familia a si se entristecía y no solo desde que tuvo a Menma si no desde que dejó de ver a Sora y los médicos le dijeron que tenía depresión, pero esa tristeza se le iba unos momentos cuando veía a su hijo Menma, suspiró fuertemente diciéndose que tenía que ser fuerte, giró su rostro a donde su hijo y se extrañó ya que su hijo Menma no estaba, sin moverse del lugar miró por todos los lados pensando que no había estado tanto tiempo mirando hacia esa familia, siguió mirando el lugar y estaba vez con desesperación ya que no veía por ningún lado a su pequeño hijo

-Menma-dijo Sasuke angustiado-Menma donde estás-alzó mas la voz y es cuando comenzó a mirar por todo el parque y de sus ojos negros comenzaron a salir lágrimas-donde estás, Menma-gritó mas fuerte y las personas que estaban en el lugar lo miraron con preocupación-mi hijo, donde está-gritó con desesperación-y las personas se acercaron a él

-que es lo que ocurre-dijo el varón que hacia un rato el miraba con su familia

-mi hijo, estaba con migo y ya no está

-tranquilízate-dijo la mujer que era la esposa de esa varón

-como es tu hijo y que edad tiene-dijo el mismo varón

-es rubio con ojos azules-dijo agitado Sasuke sin dejar de llorar-dentro de unos días cumplirá un año pero es muy espabilado y muy movido

-puede que se pusiera a caminar-dijo la mujer a su esposo-vamos a buscarle, no te preocupes que le vamos a encontrar

-mi hijo, es muy pequeño-susurró Sasuke-la mujer miró a su esposo y acarició la espalda de Sasuke

-vamos a buscar al niño-dijo otra mujer y todos se pusieron a buscar a Menma, Sasuke estaba desesperado intentando encontrar a su hijo por cada rincón del parque pero no hubo forma, ninguno de los adultos encontraron a Menma

-llamemos a la policía-dijo una mujer mayor después de buscar durante bastante tiempo y puso su mano en el hombro de Sasuke-seguro que se durmió en algún lugar y por eso no nos hace caso y no lo encontramos-Sasuke sonrió forzadamente ya que sabía que eso no podía ser posible ya que su hijo no solía agotarse con facilidad

Al cabo de tres horas Sasuke estaba en la comisaría poniendo la denuncia que su hijo había desaparecido, los agentes le aconsejaron que valla a casa a descansar ya que se le veía al azabache pálido y bastante cansado pero que ellos seguirían buscando sin descanso, Sasuke aunque estuviera agotado no les hizo caso a los agentes y siguió buscando en el parque como a los alrededores pero sin ningún resultado, cuando era bastante de noche decidió ir a casa ya que los agentes le dijeron y que si lo encontraban le llamarían al teléfono

Cuando entró al apartamento Sasuke pudo ver a Suigetsu enfadado ya que era bastante tarde, pero el del pelo aguamarina se extrañó al ver al azabache solo, pero se preocupó por el estado de su amigo

-Sasuke que ha pasado y donde está Menma-el azabache lo miró y volvió a derramar lágrimas

-lo perdí

-que-dijo extrañado Suigetsu-co … como que lo perdiste, es un niño, no lo puedes haber perdido

-perdí a mi hijo y no lo encuentro por ningún lado-Suigetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego abrazó a Sasuke ya que este lloraba desesperadamente-le estado buscando durante horas y no lo encuentro

-avisaste a la policía?

-he puesta la denuncia

-ahora descansa, la policía lo encontraran y volverá a ti

-soy un mal padre, no supe hacerlo con Sora y tampoco con Menma, no merecía ser padre

-no digas estupideces, tú eres un buen padre-dijo Suigetsu intentando quitarle esas ideas al azabache-ya verás que esto será un susto y tendremos al revoltoso de tu hijo por aquí rompiéndome mis cosas

-gracias por animarme y también por estar conmigo, eres un buen amigo, Suigetsu-le sonrió Sasuke con tristeza

Pasó casi una semana y Menma no apareció, Sasuke como Suigetsu ayudaban en todo lo que podían en la búsqueda del niño, pero Sasuke hacia dos días que no se levantaba de la cama para nada y Suigetsu esto le preocupaba y no sabía que hacer para animar a su amigo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su oficina, sin saber por que algo le inquietaba, pero lo achacó a esas llamadas anónimas que recibía diciendo que tenían a su hijo, eso no le cuadraba ya que en unas de las ocasiones que recibió la llamada su hijo Sora estaba con él, a lo primero no le daba importancia pero esas llamadas seguían y eso le ponía mas nervioso e inmediatamente llamaba a su hijo por si estaba bien y el resultado es que Sora estaba perfectamente, estaba tan inquieto Naruto que no podía concentrarse en el trabajo por eso en ese momento se levantó de su cómodo asiento para irse a casa a descansar, salió de su oficina pensativo y cuando se metió en el ascensor se apoyó en la pared y puso su mano en el corazón ya que le latía mas fuerte y rápido de lo normal, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió para luego sorprenderse ya que en ese momento entró al edificio donde tenía las oficinas una persona que no pensaba ver y que no veía en un tiempo

-Naruto-el rubio alzó una ceja por la seriedad que dijo su nombre y también por que no le dijo rubio o por su apellido con diversión

-que pasa Suigetsu? Es raro verte tan serio

-si he venido es por que necesito tu ayuda-Naruto entrecerró los ojos-mejor dicho necesitamos tu ayuda pero sobre todo para que le animes

-no me interesa-dijo sin mas Naruto y comenzó a caminar pero cuando pasó por el lado de Suigetsu este le agarró del brazo con fuerza, Naruto lo miró de reojo

-Sasuke está mal, debes de ayudarle y yo no se como hacer para que salga de esa oscuridad en la que está

-Sasuke no me interesa-con un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre el rubio

-te lo suplico Naruto, tú eres el único que le puede ayudar, solo con tu presencia le animas, y yo me siento con el deber de ayudar a Sasuke en todo-Naruto le miró sin entender muy bien a que venía todo eso

-como te he dicho yo no tengo nada que ver con Sasuke

-me siento en deuda con él y contigo

-que quieres decir?

-yo fui el que comenzó esto entre vosotros, yo fui el que le propuso esa apuesta hace años y me siento culpable, yo fui el que le vi llorar por primera vez cuando se burló de ti-Naruto le miró de frente-él se enamoró de ti y creí también que para olvidarte debía de estar con otros varones, he sido yo el que le decía que esa era la forma de olvidarse de ti-Naruto frunció el ceño-su padre nunca hubiera aceptado que tuviera una pareja pobre y nosotros pensábamos que lo eras-Suigetsu suspiró-me duele verlo como es ahora, no es nada de lo que era y me siento culpable por que yo fui el que lo convirtió de esa forma desde que éramos niños

-por que me dices esto, yo solo quería un perdón de él-bajó la voz Naruto a decir esto último-hubo un breve silencio

-Sasuke está mal, lleva dos días que no sale de la cama, desde la última vez que os viste está arrastrando una gran depresión y lo que ha ocurrido hace unos días me hace temer que haga una tontería

-Suigetsu no quiero que pienses que no tengo sentimientos ni nada, lo que pasa es que yo tengo mi vida y Sasuke también-Naruto suspiró fuertemente-llama a Kimamaru para que lo consuele o a otro de sus amantes

-Naruto Namikaze eres idiota-dijo con enfado Suigetsu-Sasuke desde que se separó de ti no ha estado con nadie y eso te lo puedo decir yo por que vivo con él y sobre Kimamaru olvídate de él por que en este tiempo no han tenido nada, se han visto no te lo niego pero Sasuke le dejó las cosas claras que él no quiere tener nada con él ni con ningún varón, solo lo ha tenido contigo y eso espero que te quede claro-Naruto se quedó sorprendido por lo dicho por Suigetsu pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono, Naruto miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño y apretó con enfado el botón, Suigetsu solo se quedó sorprendido

-dejad esta estúpida broma, por que en estos momentos os denunciaré-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que le dijeron para luego mirar la pantalla e inmediatamente marcó un número de teléfono

-que ocurre, Naruto?-dijo Suigetsu y el rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano como si luego le fuese a contar

-Sora estás bien?-Naruto suspiró por la respuesta ya que era afirmativa-estás en la escuela?-hubo un breve silencio-iré a buscarte yo-hubo otro silencio-si volvieron a llamarme diciéndome que estabas secuestrados pero esta vez me dijeron que te iban a matar-Suigetsu abrió los ojos para luego preocuparse y vio como Naruto se guardó el teléfono

-creo que ya entiendo-susurró Suigetsu

-unos estúpidos andan amenazándome que tienen secuestrado a mi hijo-dijo Naruto serio

-lo tienen-susurró Suigetsu y el rubio lo miró

-he hablado con Sora en estos momentos

-no se trata de él, si no de tu otro hijo-dijo Suigetsu serio y este vio como Naruto comenzó a reír pero el rubio al ver la seriedad del otro dejó de reírse para ponerse serio-como te he dicho Sasuke solo ha estado contigo, pero hace casi una semana-Suigetsu se quedó callado sin saber si tenía que decir lo que iba decir ya que eso le pertenecía decirlo a Sasuke-hace una semana se llevaron al hijo de Sasuke

-Sasuke tiene un hijo?

-tiene un año-seguía serio Suigetsu ya que veía al rubio bastante sorprendido-Sasuke a denunciado la desaparición y la policía lo está buscando pero no lo encuentran, por eso Sasuke está tan mal y yo no consigo que se levante de la cama

-tiene un hijo-susurró Naruto medio ido y le vino a la mente cuando Suigetsu le dijo que solo ha estado con él y comprendió el por que estaba tan inquieto, también esas llamadas, Suigetsu al verlo tan metido en sus pensamientos cogió la mano del rubio para poner las llaves de su apartamento

-creo que no tengo que decirte nada mas, Sasuke está mal solo tú puedes animarle, te dejó mis llaves, espero que hagas lo correcto por lo menos por los hijos que tenéis en común-Suigetsu decidió en ese momento irse sabiendo que Naruto haría lo correcto por que él sabía que el rubio no era una mala persona, Naruto en cambio miró las llaves y sin mas salió a pasa rápido del edificio para ir a por su coche, cogió su teléfono antes de arrancar el coche

-Sora un chofer irá a buscarte y te llevará a donde yo estaré-el rubio colgó sin dejar que el niño contestara y arrancó el coche para salir del lugar pero mientras conducía hizo unas llamadas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No sabía Sasuke cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Suigetsu salió de su cuarto como del apartamento enfadado, pero estaba seguro que había pasado bastantes horas, suspiró fuertemente cobijado entre las mantas de su cama, solo se le veía unos mechones negros, tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza en ese momento, que era el peor padre del mundo y que no tenía derecho a serlo, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rezando que su hijo esté bien y que no le hayan hecho nada, escuchó la puerta que se cerraba suavemente y soltó aire por la boca

-Suigetsu déjame en paz, quiero estar solo-susurró Sasuke pero fue escuchado por la otra persona que no le hizo caso ya que sintió que se sentó a su lado y le acarició su cabello, Sasuke frunció el ceño ya que a nadie le permitía que le acariciara su cabello solo le dejaba a una persona y la última vez que se lo hizo era un adolescente-por favor déjame solo y maldiciéndome que soy el peor padre del mundo-sollozó ya que estaba llorando

-no eres mal padre-Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era posible que el dueño de esa voz estuviera con él, pero la curiosidad le mataba y lentamente salió de las mantas para girarse lentamente, al ver claramente a Naruto que le miraba con neutralidad y con cariño su labio tembló y sus lágrimas volvían a salir con rapidez, sin pensarlo abrazó al rubio con fuerza y lloró en su pecho

-no se donde está, me han quitado a nuestro hijo-Naruto solo le acariciaba el cabello y su espalda

-todo va estar bien

-me lo han quitado por que soy muy mal padre, lo fui con Sora y con Menma también

-escúchame-dijo serio Naruto separando a Sasuke de su pecho para que le mirara-tú no eres mal padre, no has tenido oportunidad de serlo, y a cualquiera le puede pasar que unos desalmados se lleven a nuestro hijo-Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-soy algo horrible, Sora me lo dijo, no merezco tener hijos por que ni siquiera se cuidarme a mi mismo

-no se lo que te dijo Sora pero él es un adolescente que no sabe lo que dice, él no te conoce y no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, deja que te conozca

-tú también lo piensas-dijo entre llanto Sasuke para apoyarse en la pared y poner sus rodillas en la cara

-yo no pienso que seas un mal padre, ni que seas algo horrible, se que comencemos mal pero eso puede cambiar-Sasuke le miró y el rubio le quitó con delicadeza las lágrimas de su mejilla-no llores, pronto tendrás a Menma-sonrió Naruto-por que decidiste ponerle Menma?

-recuerdas algunas conversaciones que tuvimos cuando éramos unos adolescentes?

-todas no-dijo Naruto-es que siempre discutíamos por tonterías

-en una de las conversaciones salió lo de tener hijos y tú dijiste que cuando tuvieras un hijo varón le pondrías Menma, por eso se lo puse

-pero tú decías que ese nombre no te gustaba para un niño-Sasuke sonrió pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se desvaneció para agachar la mirada-quiero que esté conmigo, es muy pequeño, no quiero que le hagan daño

-no se lo harán-dijo Naruto-he hablado antes de venir aquí con la policía-Sasuke le miró esperanzado-en estos días me llamaban por teléfono diciéndome que tenían a mi hijo, yo lo tomé como broma por que Sora estaba bien, pero esas llamadas me molestaban mucho, pero hoy Suigetsu vino y estuvimos hablando y entonces entendí, fui a la comisaría y ahora están trabajando en localizar esas llamadas, ya verás que pronto llamarán para decir que Menma está bien

-entonces se lo han llevado por dinero

-si-dijo Naruto-pero cuando cojan a esas personas pasarán un buen tiempo entre rejas-Sasuke sonrió y hubo un largo silencio, no era nada incómodo, Sasuke se sentó al lado del rubio

-perdóname-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le miró sorprendido-perdóname por todo, desde la forma en que me acerqué a ti asta por haberte ocultado lo de Menma, yo me sentí humillado y quería humillarte-Naruto sopló-pero me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta, pero yo creía que mi padre nunca te aceptaría pero resultó que tú …

-Sasuke-cortó Naruto-lo que quería escuchar de ti ya lo escuchado-el azabache lo miró-quería un perdón de parte tuya, lo demás no me importa

-si yo-tragó saliva Sasuke-las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

-no lo se-dijo Naruto y en ese momento tocaron la puerta, el rubio miró su reloj de pulsera y se levantó, Sasuke le miró como salía de la habitación, suspiró fuertemente y se levantó de la cama, se miró en espejo

-estoy horrible

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo Sora con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, el rubio le hizo un gesto para que pasara y el mas joven pasó de mala gana, Naruto cerró la puerta

-se puede saber que haces aquí y sobre todo yo que hago yo

-no me hables a si y ahora te sientas-Sora bufó de mala gana e hizo lo que le ordenó su padre-tengo que decirte algo

-te escucho-Naruto rodó los ojos

-se trata de Sasuke

-no entiendo que hacemos en este lugar-dijo Sora-no me gusta estar aquí-dijo con desprecio-el nidito de amor de Sasuke y su amante Suigetsu-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido pensando el por que pensaba a si su hijo ya que él no se le pasaba por la cabeza que Suigetsu y Sasuke como amantes, de solo pensarlo le hacía gracia-sabes que Sasuke fue el culpable de que Suigetsu se separara de Karin?

-por que crees eso?

-por que es a si-dijo convencido Sora

-pues eso no es verdad-dijo Naruto

-y por que crees tú eso

-por que eso no puede ser-Sora rodó los ojos-a lo que te iba a decir

-no me interesa nada de Sasuke

-Sasuke tiene un hijo

-ya lo sabía

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-la abuela Mikoto me lo dijo pero no quise saber nada mas

-y no me ibas a decir?-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-no-dijo Sora serio

-Menma es tu hermano

-Menma?

-el hijo de Sasuke

-bonito nombre-dijo con burla Sora y Naruto bufó

-como te estaba diciendo, Menma es tu hermano

-para mi no lo es-dijo Sora y Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello-Sasuke para mi no es mi padre, eso significa que ese Menma para mi no es nada

-Sora-dijo con autoridad Naruto-Menma también es mi hijo-Sora entrecerró los ojos

-como sabes que es tu hijo?-dijo Sora-sabes de los antecedentes que tiene Sasuke con los varones puede ser cualquiera pero a él le puede convenir que ese niño es tuyo

-basta-gritó Naruto-no te consiento que hables de esa forma de Sasuke, tienes que respetarlo por que es tu padre

-escúdame Naruto-dijo levantándose Sora con enfado y el rubio se sorprendió ya que nunca le había dicho por su nombre-yo nunca lo voy a ver como mi padre, nunca lo voy a respetar por que para mi no es nada-sonrió de medio lado y a Naruto le recordó a Sasuke esa sonrisa-pero si me dices eso es por que se te abre de piernas todas las veces que tú quieras, como la zorra que es-Sora no vio venir el golpe el la cara que le propinó Naruto con la mano abierta

-ahora me vas a escuchar tú Sora Namikaze-dijo enfadado Naruto y Sora tenía su mano en el lugar golpeado aguantándose las ganas de llorar a parte que era la primera vez que su padre le golpeaba y eso le hacía preguntarse si lo que había dicho estaba bien o mal y supo al instante que estaba mal que él no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar de esa forma la persona que le dio la vida-como vuelva a escucharte hablar de esa forma de alguien o de Sasuke te juro que …

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke que cortó al rubio a parte que había escuchado lo último que dijo Sora-déjalo, él tiene …

-no-cortó Naruto a Sasuke-el tiene que respetar a todas las personas sea como sea-el rubio miró a su hijo

-no entiendes que no quiero que te odie a ti al igual que lo hace conmigo-dijo Sasuke con tristeza y el rubio le miró-yo no estuve con él en ningún momento de su vida es normal que me odie-Naruto volvió a mirar a su hijo

-por enseñar modales a un niño caprichoso que no tiene respeto hacia su padre me va odiar?-dijo Naruto y sonrió-si te vuelvo a escuchar que faltas el respeto a alguien o a Sasuke te meto en un colegio interno para Donceles, lo has entendido-Sora afirmó con la cabeza-no te escucho

-si, lo he entendido-dijo Sora

-ahora te sientas y te comportas como las personas-dijo Naruto viendo como Sora se sentaba acariciándose su mejilla, en ese momento el teléfono de Sasuke sonó-déjame hablar a mi-el rubio cogió el teléfono y se fue hacia otra habitación para hablar mas tranquilamente, Sasuke miraba a Sora que este seguía acariciándose la mejilla e intentando no llorar por el dolor, Sasuke se fue al baño y cogió una crema y fue hacia la sala y se acercó a Sora intentando no pensar que era muy probable que fuese rechazado por lo que iba hacer y se agachó a la altura de Sora

-esta crema es buena-dijo Sasuke, Sora le miró y quitó su mano del lugar golpeado, Sasuke interpretó esto como que le dejaba que le aplicara la crema, puso un poco en sus dedos y la aplicó en la mejilla, Sora se mordió el labio por que le dolía-Naruto a veces puede ser un bruto

-lo dices como si a ti te hubiera golpeado alguna vez

-lo ha hecho, pero éramos unos adolescentes, pero al que le golpeó de verdad fue a Suigetsu-Sasuke sonrió

-mi padre sabe artes marciales y me enseñó

-algo sabía de eso-dijo Sasuke-pero no tenía ni idea de que te hubiera enseñado

-para defenderme de los varones me dijo-Sasuke sonrió

-típico de Naruto-dijo Sasuke-cuando estuve embarazado de ti me dijo que serías varón

-entonces se decepcionó cuando supo que era Doncel

-me decía cuando estabas en mi vientre, bueno te lo decía a ti que ibas a ser el mejor en artes marciales y que serías el número uno en el mundo-Sasuke sonrió-pero cuando naciste y supimos que eras Doncel dijo que igualmente te enseñaría artes marciales para defenderte de los varones pervertidos y que serías el mejor en todo

-soy bastante bueno en artes marciales-dijo Sora-y siempre soy yo el que defiende a mis amigos por que ellos no saben pelear-Sasuke dejó de aplicar la crema y se sentó al lado de Sora

-Sora cuando te vi …

-déjalo Sasuke se que para ti fui una molestia y que preferías divertirte antes que estar conmigo-Sasuke miró hacia arriba para intentar que no le cayera ninguna lágrima pero fue imposible

-me perdí muchas cosas tuyas por mis estupideces y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso

-nunca podrás recuperar esos momentos conmigo por que no estabas, ahora tienes otra oportunidad con tu nuevo hijo, ocúpate de él y a mi déjame por que no te necesito, cuando te necesitaba no estuviste-susurró esto último Sora

-lo siento de verás-dijo Sasuke resbalándole lágrimas por su mejilla-solo espero que me perdones-Sora cerró fuertemente los ojos para luego abrirlos

-donde tienes a tu hijo, con la niñera-dijo Sora con una sonrisa de burla, Sasuke agachó la cabeza y sus lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla con mas rapidez, Sora le miró extrañado y en ese momento Naruto entró a la sala y al ver como estaba Sasuke se acercó a él y le dio una fugaz mirada a Sora-solo le he preguntado por su hijo-dijo de lo mas normal Sora-pero no se tiene que poner a si por haberlo dejado con la niñera

-Sora-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido-a Menma le secuestraron hace casi una semana-Sora abrió los ojos por que no se esperaba eso

-no entiendo el por que-dijo Sora

-para pedir dinero a cambio de él

-las llamadas-dijo Sora

-exacto, yo creía que se refería a ti pero se refería a Menma-dijo Naruto y miró a Sasuke

-lo siento-susurró Sora avergonzado

-Sasuke tranquilízate, era la policía diciendo que han localizado las llamadas-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miró-en este momento van hacia el lugar

-lo dices en serio?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-si-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-gracias-susurró Sasuke abrazando a Naruto

-ya verás que todo está bien-susurró Naruto, Sora se levantó mirando a su padres y se les quedó mirando y pensó por un momento que hacían buena pareja y que se entendían, entonces miró a Sasuke su expresión, esa preocupación que tenía en su rostro y frunció el ceño preguntándose por que se preocupaba por ese niño y nunca lo hizo por él, sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla y se alejó de la pareja para mirar por la ventana

-si hubiera sido yo no se preocuparía tanto-susurró Sora con lágrimas en su rostro-a mi nunca me quiso-miró de reojo a Sasuke-por eso se fue

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasaron tres horas y los tres seguían en apartamento de Sasuke asta que el teléfono de Sasuke sonó, Naruto lo cogió y cuando escuchó a la persona que llamó sonrió para luego colgar

-vamos a la comisaría-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se levantó del asiento y Sora seguía apoyado en la ventana mirando a sus padres con seriedad

-que te han dicho?-dijo con preocupación Sasuke

-que han encontrado a las dos personas que tenían secuestrado a Menma, ellos dos están encarcelados y el niño está en comisaría-Sasuke sonrió

-entonces vamos-dijo Sasuke poniéndose la chaqueta y cogiendo las llaves del apartamento, Naruto también se puso su chaqueta con rapidez y Sora se la puso lentamente para seguir a los dos adultos lentamente y sin ninguna prisa, con paso rápido llegaron al coche de Naruto y se subieron y esperaron a que Sora subiera, Naruto arrancó el coche y con rapidez condujo hacia la comisaría

Al llegar a la comisaría Naruto y Sasuke entraron con rapidez y Sora a paso normal y llegó asta donde estaban sus padres, se quedó a una distancia de ellos viendo como a los minutos le entregaba una agente un niño rubio a Sasuke que este lo abrazó con fuerza y vio también la sonrisa de su padre varón y como acariciaba los cabellos rubios del niño, sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, al notar eso Sora se las quitó con rabia y se acercó a sus padres con seriedad

-no quiero interrumpir este gran momento-dijo Sora serio pero se notaba en su voz que era con burla, Naruto le miró serio ya que no comprendía ese tono de voz de su hijo-me voy a la casa de mis abuelos

-como que te vas allí?-dijo Naruto

-por que quiero estar una temporada en la casa de mi abuelo Fugaku y mi abuela Mikoto-miró el adolescente a Sasuke que este aunque estuviera mirando a Menma se metió en sus pensamientos-no quiero interferir en vuestro gran momento familiar-Naruto abrió los ojos ante eso último y Sora les dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de ellos, Naruto se acercó a Sora y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior entendiendo al instante esas palabras de Sora

-Sora que te ocurre-dijo Naruto poniéndose delante de Sora-por que dices eso-Sora miró al lado-tú para mi serás siempre muy importante aunque a veces riñamos

-lo se papa-dijo Sora-pero tienes que cuidar de ese niño

-estás celoso?-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-no-dijo Sora-solo os doy vuestro espacio, no voy aceptar nunca a Sasuke-Naruto abrió los ojos ante esas palabras ya que él creía que Sora no era una persona rencorosa-si yo estoy contigo no serás feliz con ese-dijo con desprecio lo último-se por que lo veo que no lo has olvidado y asta me atrevo a decir que ese te quiere de la misma forma que tú le quieres pero si yo estoy contigo será difícil que seas feliz con él y con ese niño

-Sora es tú hermano

-dame tiempo para que lo acepte, aunque se que me resultará difícil y no es por celos, siempre quise tener hermanos, pero mi problema es Sasuke Uchiha

-si crees que Sasuke y yo vamos a volver te equivocas

-papa, no te contradigas y no intentes hacerme ver algo que no es, ya soy mayor y entiendo esos sentimientos

-eres mi hijo y quiero que estés conmigo, yo nunca te voy a dar de lado

-yo se que nunca me darás de lado, eres el mejor padres que se puede tener-sonrió con tristeza Sora-y no me voy a otro país ni nada, solo voy a ir a vivir a casa de los abuelos, necesito estar solo-susurró para alejarse de Naruto y comenzar a caminar lentamente, Naruto solo miraba como se alejaba su hijo

-Naruto-el rubio miró a la persona que pronunció su nombre que era Sasuke que parecía triste-lo siento

-has escuchado lo que ha dicho?

-algo-dijo Sasuke-aunque creas que no me duele, me duele que me rechace de esa forma y que se aleje de ti por mi culpa-Naruto suspiró

-solo necesita tiempo-dijo Naruto y miró a Menma que estaba en brazos de Sasuke y que estaba medio cerrando los ojos ya que se estaba durmiendo-se parece mucho a mi

-si-dijo Sasuke

-te llevaré a casa-dijo Naruto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Sasuke el azabache llevó a Menma a su cuna ya que se había dormido en el camino, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la sala y hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos

-quieres tomar algo?-dijo Sasuke para romper ese silencio

-no gracias-dijo Naruto-será lo mejor que me valla

-quédate-dijo Sasuke al instante-es que no te veo bien

-la verdad es que no lo estoy, siento que Sora se ha alejado de mi por que he hecho algo mal-Naruto soltó aire por la boca y pasó su mano por su cabello-yo intentado ser un buen padre y creo que no lo he sido-se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en él-desde el principio lo he hecho mal y solo por vengarme de ti, por eso involucre a tu familia y a mi hijo-puso sus manos en su cabello rubio y miró hacia el suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sasuke le miraba dejando que Naruto soltara todo lo que tenía dentro-Sora siempre fue muy inteligente y supo que algo le faltaba desde que era muy pequeño pero nunca me dijo, yo veía como miraba a sus compañeros de clase cuando estos estaban con sus padres, les miraba con envidia y yo no hice nada, no le pregunté no intenté remediar eso, él te necesitaba a ti no a mi-miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa forzada-y hoy he vuelto a ver esa mirada, de envidia, nostalgia, de necesidad, esa mirada de por que no tuve yo esa familia que quise siempre?-Naruto se echó para atrás y miró al techo-lo hice mal con todo y si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás lo cambiaría todo

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a él-la culpa de todo es de los dos, yo por a ver sido un maldito bastardo y tú por seguirme el juego-Naruto lo miró y Sasuke se agachó a su altura-creía hace un tiempo atrás que me ganaste pero los dos perdimos desde el momento que yo puse mis ojos en ti y tú en mi-Sasuke acarició la mano del rubio que este las tenía es sus piernas-una persona no elige de quien se enamora, si pudiéramos elegir muchas cosas serían diferentes y mas fáciles

-nunca me arrepentí de haberme enamorado de ti aunque lo haya pasado tan mal-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos negros que expresaron sorpresa-tú-al rubio le costaba decir lo que iba a decir y Sasuke supo lo que le iba a decir

-yo tampoco me arrepentí de haberme enamorado de ti-dijo Sasuke y vio una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del rubio-pero si quise quitarte de mi cabeza pero fue imposible

-yo nunca quise olvidarte ni olvidar ese pequeño tiempo que estuvimos juntos como pareja-Naruto entrelazó su mano con la del azabache

-si yo no lo hubiera estropeado cuando estuvimos casados-Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos e intentando que las lágrimas no salieran

-yo estaba mas centrado en evitarte y no ser un buen esposo

-si pero, yo sabía tus sentimientos hacia mi y también se que eso no se va de un día para otro, yo debía de haber dejado mi orgullo y haberte dicho que no era cierto lo que te dije y que yo te amaba solo a ti

-el destino o las acciones que se hace suelen ser crueles-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa triste y con los ojos humedecidos

-perdóname-dijo Sasuke arrodillándose en el suelo y apoyando se cabeza en las piernas del rubio y este se echó para adelante y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Sasuke y acariciándola

-perdóname tú a mi, y también por todo lo que te he dicho-dijo Naruto

-solo te amaré a ti y asta después de muerto

-y yo a ti-contestó Naruto-y no quiero que este momento desaparezca

-daría lo que fuera para estar los cuatro juntos como una familia-susurró Sasuke y Naruto alzó su cabeza e hizo que Sasuke le mirara

-solo hay que darle tiempo a Sora

-le tengo que demostrar que le quiero-dijo Sasuke con unas lágrimas resbalando por su mejilla-que es importante para mi, que siempre lo fue, pero no se como hacerlo, él sabe que el poco tiempo que estuve con él cuando era pequeño le dejé de lado

-tienes toda la vida por delante para demostrarle que eres importante para él

-me conformo con que me quiera un poco y me mire con otros ojos

-Sora no es un niño malo solo está dolido por que le demuestras a Menma lo que a él no le demostraste

-gracias-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera-por estar aquí conmigo y darme ánimos

-dale las gracias a Suigetsu

-si en el pasado alguien me dice que iba a tener tanto aprecio a Suigetsu me hubiera reído en su cara-dijo con diversión Sasuke

-estoy creyendo que no es tan mal tipo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y le quitó con un dedo una lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla al azabache-intenta no volver a llorar-Sasuke agarró la mano y besó en la mejilla al rubio pero cuando se iba a separar Naruto lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó, Sasuke le correspondió y unas lágrimas le volvió a salir, cuando se separaron el rubio volvió a quitar esas lágrimas de la mejilla para sonreír con diversión-no llores que te pones muy feo-Sasuke frunció el ceño y empujó con sus dos manos hacia atrás al rubio que comenzó a reír a carcajada sin poder evitarlo

-yo no soy feo-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-te lo tienes muy creído-dijo con una media sonrisa Naruto sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros de Sasuke que este sonrió y se acercó al rubio asta estar a milímetros de sus labios

-te amo-dijo en un susurro y besó lentamente sus labios y el rubio le correspondió de la misma forma, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y se sentó en sus piernas, Naruto rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del azabache mientras profundizaban mas el beso, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron lentamente para luego darse pequeños besos en los labios, juntaron sus frentes cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos, los abrieron al mismo tiempo para sonreírse, Naruto pasó lentamente sus manos por la espalda del azabache y sonrió con diversión asta que comenzó hacerle cosquillas-basta-dijo el azabache riendo por las cosquillas y Naruto lo tumbó en el sofá-basta, Naruto, no me gustan las cosquillas-dijo como pudo entre risas

-no has cambiado con las cosquillas-dijo divertido Naruto

-te lo suplico para

-de verdad quieres que pare?

-si-dijo Sasuke dejando de sentir las cosquillas pero sintió como las manos del rubio subían por su pecho, vio los ojos azules que brillaban de una forma de que él conocía muy bien-que somos Naruto?

-lo que tú quieras

-no quiero ser algo pasajero como la otra vez

-quien te dijo que para mi eres algo pasajero?

-pues …-Naruto no le dejó acabar por que sintió los labios del rubio en sus labios dándole un beso demandante -para mi eres algo serio-dijo después de separarse de los labios y posando sus labios en el cuello del azabache

-eso … significa-calló de repente Sasuke por la mordida que sintió en su cuello-que tú y yo somos … Ahhh-gimió sin poder evitarlo

-pareja? Novios? Por mi esta bien, pero tu solo eres mío

-siempre lo he sido … Ahhh-volvió a gemir ya que los labios de Naruto estaban en uno de sus pezones-pero tú … solo serás mío-Naruto sonrió

-siempre lo he sido-susurró Naruto en el ombligo del azabache

-entonces somos novios?

-si-dijo Naruto metiendo su mano dentro de sus pantalones para acariciar el miembro de azabache-quieres hacerlo aquí?

-no quiero que Suigetsu llegue y nos … Ahhh-volvió a gemir ya que Naruto agarró el miembro de Sasuke-joder

-no vendrá ya que me dio sus llaves-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-prefiero en mi cuarto-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Naruto se puso de pie y agarró la muñeca de Sasuke y se dirigieron al cuarto del azabache cerrando la puerta tras ellos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó y Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente, estiró sus brazos lentamente para luego pasar su mano al lado de su cama descubriendo que estaba solo en ella, frunció el ceño y se levantó, sintió un dolor en su parte trasera pero lo dejó pasar, se fue directamente al baño, se duchó y volvió a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa, una vez listo escuchó unos ruidos y se dirigió hacia allí, se sorprendió al ver en la mesa a Naruto, Suigetsu y su hijo Menma sentado en su sillita, pero frunció el ceño ya que no entendía que hacía su compañero de apartamento en casa y se acercó a ellos

-Sasuke por fin despiertas-dijo sonriendo Suigetsu

-que haces aquí?

-es mi apartamento-dijo Suigetsu

-si pero no le diste tus llaves a Naruto?

-pero tenía otras llaves-sonrió divertido Suigetsu, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios que esto hizo que Suigetsu sonriera mas de lo que sonreía, Naruto solo miró a Sasuke como se acercaba a Menma para darle un beso en la frente

-y que me has preparado para desayunar?-dijo Sasuke

-oye que no soy tu criado-dijo serio Suigetsu-pero esta vez te lo paso, ya que esta noche tuviste mucha diversión-Sasuke se sonrojó y miró al lado, cosa que Naruto sonrió divertido-cuando llegué solo podía escuchar tus gemidos desesperados, Uchiha, en otras palabras, te follaron bien

-cállate Suigetsu, no digas esas cosas delante de Menma-dijo Sasuke tapando con sus manos las orejas de su hijo

-pero tú hijo al ser varón y cuando sea grande será mas pervertido que todos nosotros juntos, será un rompe corazones

-Menma no será a si-dijo serio Sasuke y Naruto sin poder aguantar mas empezó a reír a carcajada y Sasuke le miró-por que te ríes

-por que sois divertidos-dijo Naruto

-yo no lo veo lo divertido-dijo de mala gana Sasuke

-yo si-dijo Suigetsu riéndose

-varones teníais que ser-dijo Sasuke sentándose para comenzar a desayunar

-Sasuke he llamado a mis padres-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-he quedado con ellos en la cafetería de tus padres, la cafetería hoy la tienen cerrada-hubo unos segundos de silencio-se que te tenía de haberte dicho pero quiero que ellos conozca a su nieto y sobrino

-mi madre ya lo conoce-dijo Sasuke

-a si?-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-fue hace unos días antes que secuestraran a Menma

-entonces tus padres y hermano lo conocen?-dijo Naruto

-solo mi madre, mi hermano Itachi y mi padre no estaban, tampoco pregunté por ellos-dijo Sasuke mirando su desayuno

-creo que es momento de que te acerques a ellos, tú tienes que tener contacto con tus padres y ellos contigo-Sasuke miró al rubio para sonreírle

-de acuerdo

-pero que poder tienes de convencer a Sasuke, rubio teñido

-que no soy teñido

-que no es teñido-gritaron a la vez Naruto y Sasuke y Suigetsu sonrió

-asta habláis a la vez, eso hace follar toda la noche-dijo Suigetsu

-como tengo que decirte que no estuvimos toda la noche-dijo Naruto

-pues Sasuke esta muy necesitado

-yo no estoy necesitado-gritó Sasuke

-lo que decía, yo llevo años intentando convencer a Sasuke para que valla a ver a sus padres y no me ha hecho caso, se lo dices tú rubio y te hace caso a la primera, eso significa que tenemos que follar de una vez por todas-Sasuke como Naruto solo rodaron los ojos-por lo menos contéstame Sasuke y tú rubio ni siquiera te enfadas?

-es que es algo imposible que eso ocurra o ocurriese-dijo de lo mas tranquilo Naruto y Suigetsu solo se le quedó mirando

-por que crees eso?-dijo Suigetsu y Naruto miró a Suigetsu y luego a Sasuke y a si sucesivamente asta que negó con la cabeza

-imposible-fue lo que dijo Naruto

-sigo sin entender-susurró con una falsa tristeza Suigetsu

-es por que mi novio confía en mi-dijo Sasuke recalcando el mi de mi novio

-novio? Sois novios?-dijo Suigetsu-eso significa que os voy a tener aquí dale que te pego en cada momento-Sasuke suspiró

-no-dijo Naruto-Sasuke y Menma se vuelven a casa-Sauigetsu y Sasuke le miraron y Naruto les miró-te tengo que recordar que en la casa donde vivo nos la compró tus padres y los míos ara los dos?

-si pero

-esa casa es tuya y mía-dijo sin mas Naruto pero al notar la mirada de Sasuke en su persona suspiró-no íbamos a comenzar con buen pie?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-pues comenzaremos viviendo juntos y haremos lo que teníamos de haber hecho cuando nos casemos hace años

-entonces voy a coger todo para irme-dijo Sasuke-pero antes desayunaremos

-y estando allí ya veremos que hacemos para que Sora te acepte-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando fueron Sasuke, Naruto y Menma a la cafetería todos se sorprendieron a ver a Sasuke, pero inmediatamente Mikoto la madre de Sasuke abrazó a su hijo menor con cariño, Kushina con una sonrisa cogió en brazos a Menma y Minato comenzó hacer cosquillas al niño que este comenzó a reír, Naruto miró a Sasuke que hablaba con su madre para luego mirara a Fugaku e Itachi y decidió salir de la cafetería con sus padres y su hijo menor para que Sasuke hablara con sus padres y hermano tranquilamente

Al cabo de dos horas Naruto volvió a la cafetería con Menma y sus padres, Naruto al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke supo que todo estaba bien con la familia de Sasuke, se acercó a Sasuke y le sonrió, inmediatamente entregó a Menma a Mikoto que esta sonreía al niño al igual que Fugaku como Itachi

-sobre Sora solo tienes que darle tiempo-dijo Fugaku y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso

-Sora es un buen niño-dijo Kushina-ya verás Sasuke que cuando menos te lo esperes aparecerá delante de ti con una gran sonrisa-sonrió la pelirroja

-con una gran sonrisa lo dudo-dijo Naruto y todos le miraron-no suele sonreír a si, eso lo ha heredado de los Uchiha-dijo de mala gana-Kushina y Minato sonrieron sabiendo que los Uchiha no eran de reír mucho

-mira el lado bueno, Naruto-dijo Minato-Menma es igual a ti, tanto físicamente como en la forma de ser

-solo me lo tienes que decir a mi-dijo Sasuke-tiene tanta energía que yo acabo sin energías y me duermo antes que Menma

-ese es un gen de los Uzumaki-dijo con orgullo Kushina

-dirás de los Namikaze-dijo serio Minato, Naruto suspiró por que sabía que se avecinaba una riña entre sus padres por quien era mejor los Namikaze o los Uzumaki

-los Uzumaki somos mas resistentes y alegres y somos mejores que los Namikaze-contraatacó Kushina

-los Namikazes somos mas divertidos y enérgicos-dijo Minato serio y el matrimonio se miró serio a los ojos, Naruto se puso su mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza, Sasuke los miraba sorprendido, Mikoto y Fugaku sonreían de medio lado, Itachi los miraba serio y Menma sonreía a carcajada por esa discusión por que le divertía

-contaré asta tres Sasuke y verás lo que pasará-dijo Naruto en el oído de Sasuke-tres, dos uno y cero

-los Uchiha somos mil veces mejores que los Uzumaki y los Namikaze-dijo serio Itachi y Kushina y Minato lo miraron del mismo modo, Fugaku y Mikoto soplaron y Sasuke miró a su hermano sorprendido por meterse en una pelea sin sentido

-lo ves?-dijo Naruto-siempre es igual

-repite lo que has dicho-gritaron a la vez Minato y Kushina, Itachi se levantó con tranquilidad con una media sonrisa de superioridad

-que los Uchiha somos mejores-dijo arrogante Itachi y todos vieron un aura asesina de parte de Kushina y crujiéndose los nudillos, sus cabellos largos se levantaron y Minato se separó un paso de ella

-te voy a descuartizar-dijo con una sonrisa malvada Kushina-nadie se mete con los Uzumaki-la pelirroja iba a lanzarse hacia Itachi pero fue detenida por Naruto y Minato que esta intentaba liberarse de su esposo y su hijo-soltadme que le voy a dar su merecido a ese Uchiha-gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo

-mama, no sabes que Itachi lo dice solo por que se divierte

-no ves que esto lo que quiere?-dijo Minato

-de acuerdo, ya estoy mas tranquila-se tranquilizó de golpe Kushina-pero la próxima vez te daré un sartenazo en la cara niño mal educado-Itachi se sentó con una sonrisa divertida, Naruto y Minato suspiraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

-me he perdido en estos años muchas cosas-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-solo te podías haber ido por unos meses no por unos doce o trece años-dijo Itachi y Sasuke solo miró al lado-pero es igual, lo importante es que hayas vuelto y seamos lo familia que éramos-Sasuke le miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-olvidemos eso-dijo Fugaku que ahora tenía en brazos a Menma-de todo la malo siempre viene algo bueno

-quien iba a decir que una idea del cabeza de chorlito de Naruto iba a salir bien?-dijo Itachi sonriendo con diversión

-oye, que yo soy muy inteligente-dijo Naruto indignado

-si claro-rodó los ojos Itachi-asta Sora es mas inteligente que tú

-por que la Universidad no era lo mío no significa que sea poco inteligente-dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados

-tenías que quedarte mas tiempo en la empresa para enterarte de todo y a mi padre como al tuyo y a mi no salía canas verdes-dijo Itachi

-es que era muy difícil todo lo que me enseñabais-dijo con un puchero Naruto

-ese era el gran motivo por que Naruto llegaba tan tarde a la casa que compartíais cuando estábais casados-miró Itachi a su hermano y Sasuke miró a Naruto que miró al lado sonrojado

-era por eso?-dijo Sasuke, Naruto no contestó

-si -continuó Itachi-papa asta quería sucia darse y yo tirarme por una ventana, a Minato al estar acostumbrado a la gran inteligencia de Naruto no se le veía con ganas de suicidarse-Itachi miró a su hermano como los demás-creías que se iba por ahí a divertirse con la secretaría?-Sasuke miró al lado con un pequeño sonrojo-ojala hubiera sido eso yo me hubiera ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza

-lo dices Itachi como si fuese fácil llevar una empresa-dijo Naruto

-no es fácil pero para ti seguro que es muy difícil-dijo con burla Itachi

-cállate comadreja yo solo lo hacía para ver cuanta paciencia teníais todos

-si claro-dijo Itachi

-cambiando de tema-dijo Mikoto-vosotros dos-refiriéndose a los dos mas jóvenes-sois pareja?-Sasuke y Naruto se miraron para luego sonreírse y agarraron sus manos para entrelazarlas y enseñarlas a los presentes

-si-dijeron a la vez

-lo vamos a intentar-dijo Sasuke

-queremos comenzar de nuevo y Sasuke se vendrá a vivir a la casa-dijo Naruto

-eso está bien-dijo Kushina-tenéis dos hijos en común

-y debéis de hacer las cosas con buen pie sin presiones ni nada-dijo Minato

-entonces tenemos que suponer que yo tendré mas sobrinos-dijo Itachi divertido

-no-dijo Naruto-con dos es suficiente

-a mi me encantaría tener una nieta-dijo Kushina

-una niña estaría bien-dijo Mikoto-podría a ir de compras, vestirla, eso sería genial-dijo feliz

-una nieta no estaría mal-dijo Fugaku serio

-no-dijo Naruto-tenéis a Sora que es Doncel para vestirlo como queráis, eso si se deja-dijo esto último para él

-Sora es un chico aunque sea Doncel-dijo Itachi-o no te has dado cuenta idiota

-si que me he dado cuenta-dijo con burla Naruto-pero no habrán mas hijos, primero hay que arreglar lo de Sora y Sasuke, a parte ya tenéis para distraeros a Menma

-pero Menma es varón y no me va a dejar vestirlo como niña-dijo con tristeza Mikoto

-ahora entendéis por que no quiero que os reunamos todos?-dijo Naruto-es que me agobiáis

-cada segundo que pasa me haces creer que eres mas idiota-dijo Itachi-como puedes decir que vistan a Menma de niña, el pobre va estar traumado de por vida, sobre todo cuando le enseñen fotos a sus amigos con vestiditos-Naruto miró a Menma que esta vez esta en brazos de su padre y entre cerró los ojos imaginándose a su hijo con vestidos de niña, negó la cabeza rápidamente-ni os atreváis vosotras dos-gritó Naruto

-atreverse a que-dijo una voz que bajaba por las escaleras que daba a la planta de arriba que era la vivienda de los Uchiha, todos miraron a Sora que estaba serio

-estabas arriba todo el rato?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sora y miró las manos de Sasuke y Naruto que estaban entrelazadas y suspiró con fuerza-los gritos me han hecho bajar asta aquí, ni siquiera los clientes son tan escandalosos

-estás diciendo que soy escandaloso?-dijo con indignación Naruto, Sora le sonrió de medio lado, cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Itachi quedando en medio de él y de Minato

-papa admítelo te gusta gritar y eso me da mal ejemplo-Naruto solo se dio un golpe en la mesa en la frente-tus amigos los empresarios en este momento te verían como una mala influencia

-cállate niño-dijo Naruto señalándolo con el dedo-ya verás cuando tu estés en el control de la empresa me voy a reír en tu cara

-lo dudo-dijo Sora-yo lo haré mejor que tú mil veces- a Naruto le dio un tic en la ceja

-niño mal educado-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Sora sonrió con diversión

-y a que se debe esta reunión?-dijo Sora

-era para que conocieran a Menma-dijo Naruto

-la abuela Mikoto ya conocía al niño-dijo Sora

-pero los demás no-dijo Naruto que miraba serio a su hijo mayor

-no se pierden nada-susurró Sora pero todos le escucharon, el adolescente inclinó su cabeza y se agarró su cabello que lo tenía agarrado en una coleta y comenzó acariciar su cabello-solo estoy contando el tiempo que dura con una responsabilidad-todos le miraron sorprendido sabiendo a lo que se refería Sora a parte que el adolescente miraba a Sasuke con arrogancia-cuanto menos os lo esperéis volverá aburrirse y tendrá que divertirse y después largarse

-yo no voy hacer eso-gritó Sasuke dando un golpe en la mesa con sus manos y levantándose del asiento, Sora alzó una ceja

-ah no-dijo Sora-si en el fondo me das pena y no solo tú también tu adorado hijo

-Sora basta-gritó con regaño Naruto

-no Naruto esto es cosa mía-dijo serio Sasuke mirando a Sora que este se levantó con elegancia y que ninguno de los presentes sabía que tenía

-por que no te vas a zorrear, Sasuke?-Naruto se levantó enfadado pero Sasuke con un movimiento de mano hizo que Naruto no dijera nada

-eso es lo que piensas de mi-dijo serio Sasuke

-ya te dije que para mi no eres nada-Sasuke cogió aire lentamente y lo sacó por la boca cerrando los ojos

-puede que para ti no sea nada pero tú para mi eres …

-no digas mentiras-gritó Sora cortando a Sasuke-tú nunca te has preocupado por mi, nunca te interesé, me dejabas con una desconocida por que tú querías divertirte con tu maldito amante-dijo con odio y sus lágrimas salían de la rabia que sentía-nunca te interesaste por mi, no te preocupaste si estaba enfermo o no, haz tu maldito papel de padre con tu hijo y cuando te aburras de él búscate un amante para volver abandonarnos como lo has hecho

-yo no quise abandonarte-dijo Sasuke alzando la voz

-lo hiciste-volvió a gritar Sora-un verdadero padre lucha por su hijo y tú no lo hiciste, lucha para verlo, para estar con él y tú no lo hiciste por que yo era aburrido para ti, por que yo soy diferente a ti, por que yo no soy tan zorra como tú, por que yo no me abro las piernas a cualquier varón que se pone por delante-Sora no lo vio venir por que solo miraba a Sasuke que este derramaba lágrimas, pero el dolor que sintió en la mejilla de parte de su padre Naruto no era comparado por el dolor que sentía él, se puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada pero siguió mirando a Sasuke-nunca te quise, ni te quiero ni te querré, que te quede claro Sasuke Uchiha-se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia las escaleras como si no hubiera estado discutiendo, todos quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sollozo de Sasuke y Naruto se acercó a él y lo abrazó

-no se como lo vamos hacer pero se va arreglar-susurró Naruto

-no puedo con esto-susurró Sasuke en el pecho de Naruto-solo quiero que me quiera un poco, no pido más

-yo se que Sora te quiere pero está dolido-dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellos de Sasuke y este se separó quitándose las lágrimas y se puso serio

-voy arreglar las cosas con él en este momento-dijo decidido Sasuke

-Sasuke no creo que sea el momento-dijo Naruto

-si no lo hago ahora mas tarde no podré hacerlo-Naruto como los demás miraron a Sasuke y vieron determinación en su mirada y le sonrieron

-estaremos para ti con lo que sea-dijo Itachi sonriendo y los demás afirmaron con la cabeza

Continuará …..

Esta vez no me tardé tanto, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, comentar para saber que opináis


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sora estaba en su cama tumbado mirando al techo con los cascos puestos, su ceño estaba fruncido ya que se enfadaba con él mismo por lo que le decía a Sasuke, él sabía que no estaba bien pero no podía evitarlo sobre todo cuando veía a Sasuke con su hijo Menma que le trataba tan cariñosamente y se preocupaba, también se enfadaba al verlo con su padre de esa forma tan cariñosa, eso también le hacía enfadar por que algo dentro de él le decía que volvería hacerles daño y marcharse, no quería tener ningún contacto con él no quería encariñarse por si en un futuro decidía irse lejos de su vida, también pensaba en el tiempo que se acercó a él para conocerlo y solo pudo darse cuenta que solo pensaba en él, en ningún momento se acercó a él y le dijo que era su padre, Sora no quería tener un padre como Sasuke una persona que un día estaba con uno y otro día estaba con otro, no quería escuchar las habladurías de la personas y no quería que lo compararan con él, por que él tenía otros pensamientos que Sasuke, aceptaba a las mujeres y Donceles de vida alegre pero no quería que su padre Doncel que desde pequeño quería conocer, le quería y asta admiraba aunque nunca lo haya dicho fuese de esa forma, se decepcionó tanto que ese sentimiento que tenía por Sasuke desde pequeño se fue al caño, pero lo que mas le dolía y le venía a la mente es que Sasuke nunca le quiso ni se preocupó por él, entonces solo pudo hacer lo mismo que hacía su padre Doncel, no quererle por que no se lo merecía

Sora suspiró fuertemente y se puso de lado en la cama y no escuchó cuando alguien abrió la puerta y la cerró lentamente

-nunca me quisiste-susurró tan flojo Sora que parecía que no lo hubiese dicho, sintió el adolescente como alguien le tocaba con cariño su cabello, Sora inmediatamente se quitó los cascos y con el ceño fruncido giró el rostro y se sorprendió durante un segundo quien era la persona que le había acariciado el cabello, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama para encararlo y mirarlo con enfado-vete

-quiero aclarar las cosas contigo

-no hay nada que aclarar Sasuke

-yo creo que si-dijo Sasuke serio

-no entiendes que no me gusta verte, que tu presencia me hace daño-Sasuke suspiró fuertemente

-en estos momentos me da igual-dijo Sasuke serio

-siempre te ha dado igual todo respecto a mi y ahora lárgate-gritó esto último Sora

-cuando me escuches me iré y si no quieres verme mas lo entenderé-Sora solo lo miró con enfado para luego darle la espalda y comenzó a tocarse el cabello que tenía agarrado en la coleta, Sasuke pudo saber que eso lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, hubo un silencio entre los dos que Sasuke miró a su hijo y se dio cuenta que en el tiempo que no lo había visto creció como que también se dejó crecer el cabello, también que se había puesto mas hermoso de lo que era, por lo menos para sus ojos lo era

-estoy esperando a que hables y que me digas alguna mentira-dijo Sora sin dejar de dar la espalda a Sasuke que este se mordió el labio inferior

-yo se que contigo no lo hecho bien de a partir que cumpliste ocho meses-dijo Sasuke-pensé mas en mi que en ti, tú eras mi responsabilidad y yo -Sasuke miró al techo ya que sus ojos le escocían ya que ese tema le dolía por que él sabía que fue un mal padre para Sora-no supe ser un padre para ti, se que no es excusa decir que era joven pero ese no era el motivo, yo siempre fui un caprichoso, y veía que Naruto no estaba en casa y que venía tarde, creía que Naruto se iba a divertirse y yo me quedaba en casa como una persona sumisa esperando a su esposo, no lo veía justo-Sasuke escuchó un bufido de parte de Sora-no me daba cuenta que Naruto tenía mas responsabilidad que yo, él tenía que ir a la Universidad y luego a la empresa para que aprendiera a manejarla, cuando no tenía que estar en la Universidad y en la empresa estaba en casa contigo, cuidándote mientras supuestamente yo cogía un respiro de estar cuidándote a ti-Sasuke se sentó en la cama-de eso no me di cuenta asta que no pasó unos años y me dije lo estúpido que fui, ahora me doy cuenta todo lo que me perdí de ti, podía haber luchado por verte, por que yo creía que Naruto me lo prohibió y no me dejaría verte, pero eso no era a si-Sasuke miró de reojo a Sora ya que miraba al frente y vio como Sora apretaba los puños

-ya has acabado, Sasuke?-dijo Sora girándose para mirar con enfado a Sasuke-por que si lo que me has dicho es tu excusa bien por ti, ya puedes estar feliz y pensar que todo está bien y que tú has hecho todo el esfuerzo para que yo cambie de opinión con respecto a ti

-no entiendes que a mi me cuesta decir mis sentimientos?-Sora alzó una ceja para luego sonreír con una media sonrisa

-te cuesta tanto que no tuviste ningún remordimiento cuando te acostaste con tu amante antes de casarte y luego cuando estuviste casado o mejor dicho, no tuviste remordimiento en burlarte delante de todos de mi padre por que pensabas que era un pobre diablo que no llegaría a nada-dijo Sora poniéndose en frente de Sasuke que este le miraba-dime Sasuke te sentiste mas-se quedó pensando un segundo Sora-busco la palabra correcta para no ofenderte pero no la encuentro, te sentiste mas zorra de lo que eras?-Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza-se que no debería decirte eso pero no lo puedo evitar, y que conste que respeto a las personas que hacen lo mismo que tú, pero esas personas por lo menos lo hacen por algo y sacan un dinero, yo de ti me plantearía cobrar tus servicios-Sasuke no lo pudo evitar y golpeó en la cara a Sora con la mano abierta, pero tampoco pudo controlar sus lágrimas ya que su hijo le dijera eso le dolía mas que mil dagas clavadas en su corazón

-no pienso consentir que vuelvas a faltarme el respeto-dijo serio Sasuke aunque sus lágrimas resbalasen por su mejilla-te guste o no soy tu padre

-para mi no lo eres-dijo con frialdad Sora

-lo soy-dijo con autoridad Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas

-que es lo que has hecho para ser mi padre-exigió saber Sora-un padre está para su hijo en lo bueno y en lo malo, no estuviste en ninguno de mis momentos, no estabas cuando me caía para levantarme, no estabas cuando me enfermé, no sabías que me enfermé cuando tenía cuatro años y estuve hospitalizado?-Sora sonrió de medio lado-pero no dices que eres mi padre? Como no sabías ese pequeño detalle-Sasuke solo le miraba-sabes quien estuvo allí conmigo? Mi padre Naruto, él fue el que no se movió de la cama, que cuando desperté por que estuve bastante días con unas fiebres muy altas y no lograban los médicos bajarlas el que estaba a mi lado cuando desperté era mi padre Naruto no tú, tú no estuviste allí, en ese momento que iba a morir, donde estabas, pa pa?-dijo lo último con odio

-yo no sabía-susurró Sasuke

-a no? Pero si has dicho que eres mi padre y yo tengo entendido que un padre está en todo momento con su hijo

-perdóname por no haber sido un padre para ti-dijo Sasuke con tristeza volviendo a resbalarle lágrimas por sus mejillas-pero yo creía que no podía acercarme a …

-siempre esa maldita excusa-gritó Sora-no entiendes que lo que quería yo es que estuvieras conmigo, que me hubieras querido un poco, solo pedía eso y lo pido-susurró lo último-lo único que se es que nunca me quisiste-dijo con lágrimas Sora-yo fui un maldito estorbo para ti, solo quería tener lo que tenían los demás, una familia, quería tener a mi padre sobre protector y a mi otro padre que me aconsejara, pero tú lo estropeaste todo en irte a divertirte con tu maldito amante

-yo te quería y te quiero-dijo Sasuke-eras muy importante para mi y lo sigues siendo

-mentira-gritó Sora-eres un maldito mentiroso, nunca te preocupaste por mi y ni siquiera te has preguntado que si estaba bien o mal

-yo siempre he pensado en ti y siempre he querido saber de ti, pero tenía miedo de acercarme a ti-Sora negaba con la cabeza-debes de creerme Sora, por que crees que te reconocí cuando te vi

-por que te dije mi nombre y mi apellido

-supe que eras tú antes que me dijeras tu nombre

-deja de mentirme-dijo Sora

-no te miento Sora, aunque no me acercara a ti siempre iba al parque donde te llevaba Naruto o tus abuelos al lado de donde vives-Sora se quedó desconcertado ante esa información-yo iba allí para verte y te hacía fotos, pero no me acercaba por miedo, luego dejaste de ir, supuse por que pensaste que ya eras mayor por eso no ibas, debes de creerme por favor-Sora se tranquilizó al escuchar eso viendo la desesperación de Sasuke y como sus lágrimas corrían deprisa por sus mejillas-yo se que lo hice mal contigo, no me comporté contigo como tuve que hacerlo, solo pensé en mi y entiendo ese odio que me tienes, pero me duele tanto cuando me miras de esa forma que deseo morirme, no te pido que me entiendas y ni siquiera que me perdones, solo quiero que me mires sin odio y sin rencores, solo quiero eso-Sora solo lo miraba y Sasuke no podía decir nada mas, pasó unos segundos en total silencio asta que Sasuke decidió irse del cuarto y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió

-prométeme que no le harás lo mismo a Menma-dijo Sora sin moverse del lugar donde estaba en cambio Sasuke lo miró sin entender-prométeme que no dejaras a Menma-repitió el adolescente

-nunca os dejaría a ninguno de los dos-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad y Sora sonrió

-yo no odio ni tengo celos a Menma-dijo Sora aún sin mirar a Sasuke-lo que no quiero es que le hagas lo que me hiciste a mi

-no volvería a dejarte a ti ni tampoco a Menma-Sora volvió a sonreír y miró a Sasuke

-si vuelves abandonarme y también a mi hermano Menma, no te lo perdonaré-Sasuke abrió los ojos y luego sonrió con sinceridad

-no volverá a pasar por que no está en mis pensamientos-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a Sora y alzó su mano lentamente al rostro del mas joven para quitarle una lágrima-te quiero Sora

-y yo a ti-susurró Sora

-puedo abrazarte-Sora le miró directamente a los ojos

-la próxima vez no me preguntes-dijo Sora con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondido de la misma forma-perdona por decirte esas cosas-susurró Sora con lágrimas en su rostro, Sasuke no dijo nada y sus lágrimas también salieron pero esta vez era de felicidad

-te quiero-dijo Sasuke para luego separarse y quedarse a su altura y besarle en la frente-siempre voy a estar para ti

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sora acabó de arreglarse esa mañana y decidió salir de su habitación cuando creyó que estaba listo, bajó las escaleras lentamente con un libro en la mano y la mochila en su hombro, fue directo a la cocina que era donde siempre desayunaban, cuando entró vio a su padre rubio con su teléfono de última generación y con el ceño fruncido, Sora rodó los ojos

-buenos días papa-dijo Sora sentándose a su lado, el rubio dejó el teléfono con frustración

-buenos días, Sora-dijo Naruto

-que ocurre

-esto tan moderno me saca de mis casillas-dijo con odio mirando al teléfono, Sora suspiró

-poco a poco sabrás hacer lo que ibas hacer con él-dijo Sora cogiendo una tostada

-si no es a si lo destruiré-dijo Naruto y Sora negó con la cabeza

-y Menma?-dijo Sora mirando el lugar, Naruto hizo lo mismo

-hace unos minutos estaba aquí-dijo Naruto

-papa eres tan despistado-dijo Sora y la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás se cerró para que un niño de cinco años se pusiera al lado de Naruto

-papa mira lo que encontré-dijo con emoción el niño y Naruto lo miró y Sora también pero el azabache hizo una mueca de asco

-eso está muy bien Menma-dijo Naruto-pero será mejor que dejes esa babosa en el lugar que la encontraste o si no Sora vomitara y Sasuke a saber que te hace-el niño puso una mueca de terror

-no quiero comer verduras-dijo el niño para luego irse por donde había entrado

-no puedo creer que coja eso con las manos-dijo con cara de asco Sora

-es por que tiene cinco años-dijo Naruto

-buenos días-el rubio como el azabache miraron hacia la persona que entró

-buenos días-dijeron a la vez padre e hijo y vieron como la persona que iba desarreglada por que acaba de levantarse se sentaba al lado de Sora para poner su codo en la mesa y su puño en la cara para luego cerrar los ojos lentamente

-papa-dijo en un susurró Sora cerca del oído del rubio-no crees que se ve horrible?

-si pero no se lo digamos por que su furia será contra mi-dijo de la misma forma Naruto

-que es lo que los dos estáis cuchicheando

-nada, Sasuke-dijo Naruto y Sora bebió de su zumo y sonrió

-estoy agotado-dijo con un bostezo Sasuke

-papa ya está-dijo el niño que volvió a entrar

-muy bien Menma-dijo Naruto

-que has cogido esta vez Menma-dijo serio Sasuke

-yo no he hecho nada-dijo con un puchero el niño y Sasuke le miró serio

-lávate las manos-ordenó Sasuke y se echó un poco para atrás, Menma se puso al lado de Sasuke después de lavarse las manos

-papi-dijo Menma serio y Sasuke le miró-estás horrible-Naruto y Sora se levantaron deprisa-y estás gordo-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja

-llego tarde a la Universidad-dijo Sora cogiendo de la mano a Menma-vamos Menma o llegaremos tarde

-pero no he desayunado-dijo Menma

-luego te compro algo-y los dos se fueron

-llego tarde al trabajo-dijo Naruto y miró de reojo a Sasuke que no hacía ningún movimiento

-de verdad que estoy horrible?-dijo en un susurro Sasuke y miró a Naruto que el rubio vio lágrimas

-claro que no-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-ya sabes como es Menma y además es pequeño y no piensa lo que dice

-es que-Sasuke se levantó y puso sus manos en su abultado vientre-estoy gordo y estoy tan cansado que no tengo ganas de nada

-no estás gordo, estás embarazado de nuestro futuro hijo

-es tu culpa de que este gordo-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-me voy a la empresa, nos vemos a la hora de comer en el restaurante-dijo Naruto saliendo corriendo , Sasuke suspiró de mala gana y cogió una tostada para luego comérsela

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Sora en el restaurante, los tres ya tenían en frente la comida que habían querido, Sasuke de vez en cuando acariciaba el vientre con cariño

-no entiendo como tu amiguito no ha querido venir-dijo como si nada Naruto pero se notaba que había algo de enfado

-por culpa de Menma-dijo Sora-ese niño no puede quedarse callado ni un segundo

-le tengo bien enseñado-dijo con orgullo Naruto

-si decirle a Takeshi que eres un ogro pues lo tienes bien enseñado-dijo Sora

-no quiero que cualquiera se acerque a mi hijo-dijo serio Naruto

-entonces rezaré por que mi futuro hermano no sea Doncel-dijo Sora

-yo creo que lo será-dijo Sasuke

-a mi me da igual-dijo Naruto dando un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y este sonrió

-ahora en serio por que no ha venido tu novio Sora?-dijo Sasuke y Naruto comenzó a toser, Sora sonrió con diversión ya que a su padre rubio no le agradaba que tuviera novio

-fue a la biblioteca por que mañana tiene un examen importante-dijo Sora y miró su teléfono ya que le había sonado un mensaje y sonrió

-no digas eso, Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-por que?-dijo Sasuke-cuando menos te lo esperes Sora nos dirá que se casará y también cuando pase unos años asta nos dirá que seremos abuelos

-no lo digas ni en broma-dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos con enfado, Sasuke rodó los ojos-ni siquiera lo conozco y ni le he dado mi visto bueno

-yo le conozco-dijo Sasuke-y es un buen chico, y quiere a Sora que es lo que importa

-entonces por que no ha venido hoy? Y como que lo conoces tú? Y yo por que no?

-papa-dijo Sora-si no lo conoces es por que tu le vas ha decir cosas que le dirás el día que Takeshi y yo nos estemos casando y si él lo conoce por que yo lo decidí a si y también sabía que no le diría cosas para asustarlo

-me estás diciendo que lo voy a conocer el día que os deis el si quiero?

-si-dijo Sora-pero si te quieres sentir mejor, el tío Itachi y los abuelos Fugaku y Minato tampoco lo conocen

-mi madre y Mikoto lo conocen?-dijo Naruto

-si y a ellas les agrada

-a mi también me agrada-dijo Sasuke y Naruto entrecerró los ojos

-que injusto es todo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor en ese momento y comenzó a respirar con rapidez

-papi estás bien?-dijo Sora viendo a Sasuke ya que lo tenía en frente

-creo que ya viene-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-que-dijo Naruto levantándose-vamos al hospital

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas en el hospital, Naruto estaba de pie en la sala de espera apoyado en la pared y haciendo ruido con su pie en señal de nerviosismo, Sora en cambio estaba sentado en una silla de lo mas tranquilo con la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, Sora se encargó de llamar a sus familiares pero aún no habían llegado por el simple echo de que todos estaban de viaje de vacaciones, ellos también iban a ir pero por el estado de Sasuke decidieron ir en otro momento

-iré a buscar a Menma a la escuela-dijo Naruto y Sora le miró

-en este momento? Yo me enfadaría mucho si eso me lo hicieran

-tú te enfadas por nada-dijo Naruto

-no hace falta que vallas a buscar a Menma-dijo Sora con tranquilidad-le he enviado un mensaje a Takeshi para que valla a buscarlo y que lo traiga aquí-Naruto soltó aire por la boca-papa, Takeshi va a venir y no le digas nada desagradable y te lo digo en serio-dijo serio y Naruto no dijo nada y Sora sonrió y se acercó a su padre rubio-se que no te agrada que tenga novio pero entiende que es a la persona que amo desde que era un niño y se que Takeshi me ama de la misma forma, es ley de vida que yo haga mi vida con una persona al igual que tú hiciste

-no quiero que te hagan daño, eso lo entiendes verdad?

-claro que lo entiendo-dijo Sora y agarró el brazo de su padre para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro-recuerda que me enseñaste artes marciales y si me hace daño lo pateare en el trasero y en sus partes-dijo con malicia Sora y Naruto sonrió

-y yo le cortaré la cabeza-dijo Naruto

-por eso te quiero tanto papa, por que siempre has estado conmigo, ahora toca que cuides al travieso de Menma y a ese hermanito mío que en estos momentos debe de estar experimentando lo que es vivir-Naruto besó la cabeza de su hijo mayor

-confío en ti, pero recuerda que puedes decirme todo lo que te molesta y también está Sasuke

-se que estáis los dos pero para intimidar es mejor que seas tú-dijo Sora sonriendo y en ese momento una doctora llegó y se acercó a ellos

-la familia Namikaze?

-si somos nosotros-dijo Sora

-el nuevo miembro de la familia ya nació, le hemos hecho todas las pruebas y es un Doncel muy sano-Sora sonrió divertido al saber que su nuevo hermanito es Doncel-pueden ir a ver al señor Sasuke y a su hijo-la doctora con una sonrisa se marchó

-la verdad es que me da pena mi hermanito-dijo Sora y miró a Naruto sonriendo-entre tú y Menma lo vais a trastornar de tanta protección y que no se le acerque ningún varón-cogió la mano de Naruto-vamos a ver a mi hermano y a mi papi-Naruto solo sonrió y se dejó llebar a la habitación por Sora, cuando llegaron vieron a Sasuke sentado en la cama con la espalda en el repaldo y con un bulto en sus brazos a parte que se le veía bastante cansado a Sasuke pero eso no impedía mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada de cariño al bebé que estaba acariciando-hola papi-Sasuke los miró y les sonrió, Naruto se soltó del agarre de Sora y se acercó a Sasuke que inmediatamente le besó en los labios

-como te encuentras?-dijo Naruto para luego mirar al bulto que tenía en brazos Sasuke

-cansado pero bien-dijo Sasuke-quieres cogerlo?

-claro-dijo Naruto y con cuidado cogió al bebé que este se removió por dejar de sentir el calos de los brazos que tenía pero inmediatamente dejó de moverse-está despierto-miró a su hijo mayor-Sora creo que vas a ser el único con el cabello oscuro-dijo con burla Naruto y Sora se acercó e hizo morros

-pero no tiene los cabellos tan rubios como Menma-dijo Sora-y que nombre le vais a poner?-Naruto y Sasuke se miraron-no puedo creer que no lo hayáis pensado aún, que desastre de padres

-oye-dijo Naruto-me gustaría ver si tú cuando tengas un hijo sabrás el nombre de tu futuro hijo-Sora sonrió

-me lo voy a callar para que no te enfades y no amenaces a Takeshi-dijo Sora

-espera ya tenéis pensado tener hijos?-dijo Naruto enfadado

-te recuerdo que eso lo has dicho tú-dijo Sora acariciando la carita del bebé

-Naruto deja a Sora-dijo Sasuke acomodándose mejor en la cama-recuerda que ya es un niño grande-Sora sopló

-no soy un niño-dijo Sora-hago muchas cosas de adultos

-que tipo de cosas haces de adultos-dijo Naruto con un tic en el a ceja

-Naruto dame al niño-exigió Sasuke ya que veía al rubio enfadarse, Naruto inmediatamente se lo dio con cuidado y miró a Sora-responde

-papa, déjalo si-dijo Sora

-no voy a permitir que ese pervertido de tu novio te quite tan pronto tu inocencia-Sasuke rodó los ojos y Sora negó con la cabeza

-papa no soy estúpido y se prevenir-dijo Sora y Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando-soy demasiado joven para tener sorpresas, o te tengo que recordar que tú también has quitado la inocencia a …

-ya no quiero escuchar mas-dijo Naruto cortando a su hijo

-buenas tardes-los tres miraron a la puerta y vieron aún chico alto de cabello negro y ojos negros y con buen cuerpo, Sora sonrió y Naruto lo vio de reojo y vio un brillo especial en sus ojos azules y suspiró sabiendo quien era ese chico

-Taleshi-dijo Sora y se acercó al chico que le sonrió, Naruto no dejó de mirarlo serio pero vio cariño y amor al mirar a su hijo-gracias por traer a mi hermano-Sora miró a su alrededor-donde está Menma?

-Menma no puede quedarse quieto-dijo Takeshi-Sara ha ido tras él-Takeshi miró al rubio y se acercó a él y extendió su mano-señor Namikaze soy Takeshi-Naruto solo le miraba a los ojos con seriedad y Takeshi bajó su mano ya que supo que no le daría la mano, Sora solo miraba y frunció el ceño, Sasuke solo intentó aguantarse la risa, Takeshi suspiró y miró a Sasuke-como se encuentra señor Uchiha?

-Takeshi estoy bien, pero te dije que me dijeras por mi nombre-dijo Sasuke y Takeshi sonrió, Naruto rodó los ojos y miró a Sasuke-quieres conocer a tu cuñado?

-me encantaría-dijo Takeshi

-no-dijo Naruto alzando la voz y todos le miraron-no entiendes Sasuke que este chico a pervertido a Sora y ahora lo quiere hacer con -negó con la cabeza por que aún su hijo recién nacido no tenía nombre-quiere pervertir también a él-señaló al bebé y todos le miraron con los ojos abiertos menos Sora que le dio un tic en la ceja

-papa-dijo con enfado Sora-Takeshi no me a pervertido ni nada, déjalo y no digas nada mas o si no me enfadaré contigo-Naruto solo miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido

-Takeshi no hagas caso a Naruto solo está celoso de que Sora ya no tiene ojos para él-Naruto sopló con fuerza-dale tiempo para que acepte que Sora tiene novio y te aceptará a ti-dijo Sasuke-quieres coger-miró al rubio-Naruto deberíamos de ponerle un nombre-mientras Takeshi cogía al bebé y Sora se acercó a su novio

-ya estoy aquí-gritó un niño rubio que se acercó rápido hacia Sasuke para subirse a la cama, detrás del niño entró una chica de ojos verdes con cabello castaño

-recordarme que cuando quiera tener un hijo no lo tenga, es que es tan agotador ir detrás de Menma-dijo la chica intentando recuperar el aire

-que exagerada eres Sara-dijo Takeshi

-papa, papi ella es Sara la amiga de la infancia de Takeshi-dijo Sora

-hola-dijo Sara-no podía perderme el primer día de vida del hermanito de Sora-la chica se acercó a Takeshi para mirar al niño y sonrió con picardía a Sora como a Takeshi-se te da bien lo de cargar niños Takeshi

-no es tan difícil-dijo de lo mas normal Takeshi

-Sora tu hermanito será una gran práctica para cuando decidáis tener hijos-dijo Sara con una sonrisa y Sora se sonrojó fuertemente, Sasuke sonrió y Naruto hizo un puchero

-para eso falta, Sara-dijo Takeshi y se acercó a Sasuke y le entregó el bebé

-y como se llama?-dijo Sara acercándose a donde estaba Sasuke-me encantan los niños-acarició el cabello del niño con cariño

-aún no sabemos-dijo Naruto

-podríais pensarlo entre todos-dijo Sara

-yo se uno-dijo feliz Menma y todos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados-se podía llamar Pokemon, no creéis que es genial-a todos le salieron una gota de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza

-no se va a llamar como uno de esos dibujos de esos que ves

-pero Pokemon es muy fuerte-dijo Menma cruzando sus brazos haciendo morros, hubo silencio entre todos bastantes segundos

-que tal Taro?-dijo Takeshi y todos le miraron menos Menma que aún estaba con morros-creo que no soy el indicado para elegir un nombre-sonrió con pena Takeshi, Naruto se acercó al chico

-yo estoy de acuerdo con él-dijo Naruto y Sasuke y Sora miraron a Naruto sorprendidos

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sasuke

-pues que se llame Taro-dijo Sora y todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos Menma que infló las mejillas, Naruto sin que nadie se lo esperase se puso en frente de Takeshi

-bienvenido a la familia Takeshi-dijo Naruto abrazando al chico que estaba sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, Naruto se acercó al oído y susurró con una voz siniestra-si le haces derramar una sola lágrima a Sora te corto las pelotas y el cuello-Takeshi tragó duro por que eso solo lo escuchó él-Naruto se separó y volvió al lado de Sasuke, Sora miró a su padre varón con una ceja alzada y luego a su novio que este estaba pálido pero luego sonrió ya que había aceptado a su novio pero sin que se valla esa parte de protección hacia él, Sara que miraba a su amigo intentando no reírse por la cara de terror que tenía su amigo

-Takeshi quieres que vallamos a tomar algo?-dijo Sara-es que te ves muy pálido-el chico afirmó con la cabeza-te vienes Sora?

-claro-dijo Sora y se acercó a Menma revolviendo sus cabellos-ya nos vamos, descansa papi-besó en la mejilla a Naruto-gracias papa-susurró Sora que solo escucharon Sasuke y el rubio-te quiero-y los tres se fueron

-no está mal el nombre de Taro-dijo Menma-pero yo le llamaré Pokemon

-ni se te ocurra-dijo Sasuke

-pero por que-dijo Menma

-por que no-dijo Naruto serio-Menma-dijo con mas seriedad y el niño lo miró y se puso serio-Taro es tu hermano pequeño-Menma afirmó con su cabeza-y es Doncel-volvió afirmar con la cabeza el mas pequeño-eso significa que como hermano mayor que eres y el varón debes de protegerlo

-debemos de protegerlo de los varones pervertidos-dijo Menma aunque él no supiese lo que significaba que era pervertido si su papa decía que tenía que protegerlo de eso el lo haría

-exacto, varón que se acerque a él que debes de hacer?-seguía serio Naruto Sasuke solo los miraba a los dos como si fueses idiotas

-cortarles las pelotas-dijo Menma

-a si se habla-dijo Naruto y puso su mano abierta delante de Menma y este chocó su mano con la de su padre, Sasuke solo suspiró negando con la cabeza

-no sabes donde te has metido Taro-dijo Sasuke-pero no te preocupes que yo estaré para controlar a tu padre y a tu hermano-besó la frente de su bebé

**Fin **

Se acabó este fic que espero que os haya gustado, opinar para saber que os aparecido

Ya tengo en mente otro fic que es SasuNaru ya que me vino a leer un fic de un solo capítulo que ahora no recuerdo como se llama, cuando lo suba ya pondré cual es

Bueno me despido y que paséis un buen día


End file.
